A travers lui
by JessSwann
Summary: Des années après AWE, Liam le fils de Will & Elizabeth décide de prendre la mer ... et de rencontrer Jack Sparrow ...Yaoi ...
1. Prologue

_**Lol et oui voici donc ma nouvelle fic pour commencer l'année… J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit préambule… La suite arrive le plus vite possible . Bonne année à tous ! **_

**Prologue **

_**Une île perdue au milieu des Caraïbes **_

Le jeune homme grimpa sans effort le chemin menant à la maison isolée du reste du village où il vivait avec ses parents et poussa la porte à la volée, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Assise au coin de la cheminée dans laquelle aucun feu ne brûlait jamais, sa mère releva le visage, une expression tendre illuminant un instant ses traits.

- Tu parais bien énervé … D'où viens tu comme ça Liam ?

- Du port… S'exclama le jeune homme les yeux brillants. Il y a des tas de navires qui se sont arrêtés … C'est sans doute un convoi de la Compagnie des Indes !

- Oh … Et bien je pense qu'il n'y a pas de quoi arborer un tel sourire… Répondit sa mère d'un ton morne.

Son enthousiasme retombé, Liam vint s'asseoir à côté de sa mère et commença à tripoter une pomme sans pour autant se décider à la croquer. Relevant le nez de son ouvrage, sa mère grimaça à cette vue.

- Arrête de la toucher comme ça si ce n'est pas pour la manger … Quand tu fais ça tu me rappelles Barbossa…

Le regard de Liam s'alluma à ces mots et il se rapprocha de sa mère.

- Le Capitaine Barbossa… Celui qui vous a mariés papa et toi… Pourquoi tu ne parles plus jamais des pirates depuis le retour de papa ?

Elizabeth soupira, gardant un instant son aiguille suspendue dans l'air avant de se décider à reprendre sa broderie.

- Parce qu'aussi belles et attirantes que soient les histoires de pirates, la réalité s'avère le plus souvent douloureuse et que ton père et moi nous avons dit adieu il y a bien longtemps à cette vie.

Liam la regarda, l'air renfrogné.

- Pourtant quand j'étais enfant, tu me racontais des histoires de pirates, tu me parlais de ta vie à bord du Black Pearl, de vos aventures aux côtés du Capitaine Sparrow. Pourquoi plus maintenant que papa est revenu ?

Elizabeth leva le regard vers lui et soupira à nouveau d'un air fatigué.

- Parce que ton père veut oublier tout cela. Lui comme moi nous voulons oublier toutes les années perdues à cause de la piraterie et de la guerre dans laquelle Jack Sparrow et les autres nous ont entraînés malgré nous …

- Mais maman c'est toi qui a déclaré la guerre à la Compagnie !

- Je n'avais pas le choix Liam ! Et si je l'ai fait alors c'était surtout pour avoir une chance de tuer Beckett et de venger la mort de ton grand père. Rien de plus. Et à cause de cela j'ai failli perdre définitivement Will.

- Mais papa est revenu ! Tu l'as attendu et tu l'as libéré, c'est lui-même qui me l'a dit ! Alors pourquoi ne pas reprendre la mer à présent ? Je suis grand !

Elizabeth se crispa aux paroles de son fils. Oui, elle avait libéré Will de son serment au Hollandais Volant… Dix ans, dix ans d'attente et de solitude avec pour seule consolation son fils. Dix ans à survivre plutôt que vivre, veillant sur le cœur de Will sans jamais pouvoir trouver de réconfort dans les bras d'un homme de peur que cela fasse d'elle une infidèle et condamne ainsi Will à repartir dans l'autre monde pour dix années supplémentaires.

- Liam. N'en parlons plus, ton père a passé dix ans en mer, séparé de nous… Il ignorait même ton existence… Ce n'est pas maintenant que nous pouvons enfin être heureux que nous allons tout gâcher en poursuivant une chimère.

Liam soupira lourdement et posa sa main sur celle de sa mère, interrompant sa broderie monotone.

- Je croyais que tu m'avais toujours dit qu'enfant tu rêvais de pirates et de naviguer sur l'océan. Pourquoi ne le fait on pas à présent ?

- Parce que comme tu l'as fait remarquer, c'était un rêve d'enfant… Et crois moi, la réalité n'a rien à voir avec l'idée que l'on s'en fait. Du reste, tu sais qu'à cause de notre passé nous ne pouvons pas intégrer la Navy. Nous sommes identifiés comme pirates Liam, et recherchés comme tel.

- En même temps tu es tout de même le Roi des Pirates … que tu sois recherchée se comprend. Sourit Liam avec une fierté qui agaça sa mère.

- Sauf que je ne le suis plus. J'ai renoncé à ce titre il y a des années de ça !

- Mais … Si papa et toi vous faisiez connaître… Je suis sur qu'un navire de pirates nous prendrait à son bord… Peut être même que nous pourrions partir avec Jack Spa…

Elizabeth l'interrompit sèchement.

- Non Liam. Jamais, tu m'entends. Quand au Capitaine Sparrow, ce n'est pas la peine qu'on parle de lui.

- Mais lorsque j'étais enfant … Tu parlais souvent de lui…

- Et bien plus maintenant. Trancha Elizabeth d'un ton sec en se dirigeant vers le coin qui leur servait de cuisine.

Liam la suivit, agacé de voir ses rêves d'horizons lointains s'envoler en raison de réticences qu'il ne comprenait pas. Appuyé contre le mur, il observa quelques instants sa mère en silence. Elizabeth, étroitement serrée dans une robe rose qui ne ressemblait en rien aux tenues confortables qu'il l'avait vue porter durant toute son enfance s'affairait en silence elle aussi, son regard mordoré perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- Pourquoi as-tu changée depuis le retour de papa ?

- Je n'ai pas changé Liam…

- Bien sur que si. Avant, quand nous n'étions que tout les deux, tu t'habillais autrement, tu ne parlais que de voyages, de pirates et d'horizon… Et maintenant tu passes ton temps à attendre que papa revienne de la forge. Finalement son retour n'a pas changé grand-chose… Sauf que maintenant il rentre chaque soir.

Elizabeth se crispa à ces mots et se tourna vers lui, en colère.

- Comment oses tu dire une chose pareille Liam ? J'ai attendu dix ans que ton père revienne ! Crois tu donc que notre vie n'est pas différente à présent que chaque soir je peux serrer mon époux dans mes bras et que tu as un père pour te guider ?

Liam baissa la tête, honteux.

- Je ne voulais pas dire que je ne suis pas heureux de connaître mon père… Juste que j'ai toujours pensé qu'une fois qu'il serait revenu tu cesserais d'attendre…

Elizabeth soupira à nouveau et caressa la joue de son fils.

- Mais j'ai cessé d'attendre Liam… Seulement mes rêves de femme ne sont plus les mêmes que ceux que j'avais étant enfant…

- Moi j'aimerais que nous naviguions… Je pense que ce serait merveilleux de connaître d'autres pirates…

- C'est exclu Liam. Trancha Elizabeth avec une moue contrariée.

- Qu'est-ce qui est exclu ? Demanda la voix de Will depuis la porte.

En l'entendant un sourire heureux s'épanouit sur le visage d'Elizabeth et elle reposa ce qu'elle faisait pour courir vers son époux, soudant leurs lèvres pour un baiser qui fit se détourner Liam.

Will resserra ses bras autour d'Elizabeth, fermant les yeux et remerciant comme chaque fois le destin de leur avoir laissé une chance d'être ensembles avant de la relâcher doucement.

- Alors ?

- Oh Liam voulait naviguer… Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

Un silence plana un moment dans la pièce puis Will se força à sourire.

- Tout les garçons rêvent de naviguer, fils. Mais ils réalisent bien vite à quel point la mer est traîtresse.. Et souvent il est trop tard pour eux…

- Tu parles de ce que tu as vu lorsque tu étais capitaine ?

- Oui… Soupira Will, le regard voilé au souvenir des souffrances dont il avait été témoin au cours de sa charge.

- Mais… Et si on partait rejoindre les pirates…peut être que…

- Non ! S'exclama Will avant de reprendre plus doucement. Non. Tu vois Liam, être un pirate c'est sans doute une malédiction pire encore que celle du Hollandais Volant…

- Mais maman et toi vous en êtes pourtant…

- Nous ne le sommes plus. La piraterie a déjà assez coûté à notre famille Liam. Rétorqua Will, le regard fixé sur Elizabeth.

Mal à l'aise, cette dernière se détourna et reprit son ouvrage, exaspérant Liam.

- Mais si moi je veux devenir pirate ?

- Non ! S'exclamèrent Elizabeth et Will d'une seule voix avant de se sourire.

- Je vois… Marmonna Liam d'un ton boudeur.

Will s'approcha de sa femme, l'entourant de ses bras tandis qu'Elizabeth posait sa tête contre son torse, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Liam… Le plus grand trésor n'est pas l'or que convoitent les pirates… Glissa Will en embrassant légèrement Elizabeth dans le cou, la faisant rougir.

Liam sourit à son tour et vint s'asseoir près d'eux.

- Alors racontez moi comment c'est …

- Ça nous a coûté dix ans de notre vie… Ça bien failli nous séparer et ne nous apporté que de la peine et des doutes… Répondit Will. Voilà comment c'est.

Elizabeth soupira et noua sa main à celle de Will.

- Tout cela est derrière nous Liam, c'est fini maintenant… Murmura-t-elle avec douceur.

Liam se força à leur sourire tandis qu'ils commençaient à parler d'autres sujets, évoquant leurs petites joies quotidiennes et laissa son regard errer vers la fenêtre. Un sourire triste aux lèvres, le jeune garçon posa son regard sur l'horizon qui lui parut soudain plus inaccessible que jamais … Il soupira légèrement tandis qu'il se promettait à lui-même de réaliser un jour son rêve d'évasion et de rencontrer ceux qui avaient peuplés son enfance à travers les histoires que lui racontait sa mère, Elizabeth Turner, Roi du Tribunal de la Confrérie…


	2. En route !

_**Lol … bien comme beaucoup semblent se poser la question de l'histoire voici un chapitre qui vous éclairera un peu plus… ou qui fera naître de nouvelles questions … J'espère qu'il vous plaira **_

**Chapitre 1 **

_**Cinq ans plus tard ….**_

Muni d'une carte usée qu'il avait dénichée dans les affaires que sa mère gardait précieusement dans une caissette au fond d'un coffre, Liam referma la porte de la maison dans laquelle il avait toujours vécu avec un pincement au cœur. Il aurait du être heureux de pouvoir enfin réaliser son rêve d'enfant en prenant la mer mais c'était tout le contraire… Parce qu'alors c'était avec ses parents qu'il voulait le faire, les écouter lui apprendre à manœuvrer un navire, entendre les histoires pleines de chaleur et de vie que lui racontait Elizabeth avant le retour de Will, voir sa mère se comporter comme le pirate qu'elle avait été… Seulement ce rêve était à présent inaccessible.

Liam jeta un regard triste vers les deux monticules de terre fraîche qui surmontaient la colline et s'avança vers eux pour un dernier adieu. Une semaine plus tôt, ses parents étaient morts à quelques jours d'intervalle le laissant seul. Elizabeth avait été la première à partir sans que Liam ne sache quel mal l'avait rongée jusqu'à la conduire à la tombe. Il ne savait pas précisément quand la maladie avait pris le dessus mais il réalisait à présent que cette dernière s'était installée insidieusement peu de temps après le retour de son père.

Depuis cette période, la femme enjouée, gaie et passionnée qu'avait été sa mère s'était transformée peu à peu en ombre soumise, en ce qu'elle aurait pu être si elle était restée à Port Royal et avait épousé James Norrington. Liam n'avait jamais compris ce changement et pendant longtemps dans un coin de son esprit il en avait voulu à son père, devinant instinctivement que Will Turner n'était pas étranger à la langueur et à la passivité qui chaque jour gagnaient un peu plus sa mère.

Et puis finalement, une semaine plus tôt et au terme des années durant lesquelles Liam avait vu sa mère dépérir, paraissant de plus en plus triste et effacée, Elizabeth s'était éteinte comme elle avait vécu ces dix dernières années. Sans un bruit ni un soupir. Son père avait hurlé son chagrin lorsqu'il avait refermé ses yeux d'ambre sur le monde, ses mains rendues calleuses par les travaux de la forge passant et repassant sur le visage de la morte. Liam aussi avait pleuré, il avait pleuré la pirate qui lui racontait des histoires d'horizon, l'amoureuse qui avait su attendre son mari dix ans sans faillir, la mère qui avait toujours veillé sur lui…. Mais ce n'était rien à côté du chagrin de William Turner…

Les yeux à demi fermés et la main sur la terre sous laquelle reposait désormais sa mère et qui faisait face à l'océan, Liam se remémora les jours qui avaient suivis la mort d'Elizabeth. Will était resté prostré de longues heures devant le corps sans vie de sa femme, marmonnant sans fin qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'être libre, que sans elle ça n'avait pas de sens. Liam avait essayé de comprendre, de partager son chagrin avec Will à défaut d'autre chose mais rien n'avait pu sortir le forgeron de sa peine. Et deux jours plus tôt, Will était mort à son tour, le visage dans cette même terre dans laquelle Liam glissait à présent ses doigts engourdis par le froid.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de se relever, glissant un regard triste vers la tombe qu'il avait creusée pour son père. De nombreux villageois avaient montés la colline pour venir se recueillir sur la tombe du forgeron, plus que pour Elizabeth qui avait pourtant passé près de vingt ans de sa vie dans cet endroit quasi oublié du monde. Et personne n'avait su dire de quoi était mort Will. Mais Liam, lui le savait. Son père était mort de chagrin. Une peine dévastatrice, teintée de regrets et d'un remord que Liam avait perçus sans en comprendre la cause.

Avec un dernier regard pour la maison qu'il quittait sans regrets, Liam ramassa le petit tas d'affaires qu'il avait empaqueté et commença à descendre la colline menant au port qui s'était transformé au fil des années, devenant plus animé à mesure que la Compagnie des Indes étendait sa domination sur l'océan et le commerce, traquant sans pitié les pirates et autres corsaires qui continuaient pourtant à sévir dans cette partie du monde.

Il parvint en ville, le cœur encore lourd de la mort de ses parents et passa devant la forge où son père avait travaillé durant dix années ou presque et frissonna en se rappelant brusquement que dix ans plus tôt il s'était tenu sur la colline où reposait à présent ses parents pour voir son père revenir, enfin libéré de sa charge. Comme si le destin avait finalement décidé de n'accorder que dix ans de bonheur à ses parents avant de les reprendre…

L'armurier le salua d'un signe de tête avant de venir à sa rencontre, son bon visage se fendant d'un sourire désolé.

- Comment tu vas garçon ? Tu t 'es décidé ? Tu vas reprendre la forge de ton père ?

Liam secoua négativement la tête et soupira, jetant un regard envieux vers les navires qui se balançaient mollement dans le port.

- Que vas-tu faire alors ?

- Devenir marin … Murmura Liam en serrant la main de l'armurier. Au revoir monsieur

- Et ta maison ? Et tes parents ?

- Les morts n'attendent pas le retour des vivants Monsieur Dodge… Répondit Liam en s'éloignant.

Sans attendre, Liam se présenta au bureau de la Compagnie, sur d'y trouver un navire qui accepterait de le prendre à son bord malgré son inexpérience. Restant silencieux, le jeune homme observa un moment les visages surmontés de perruques des riches capitaines marchands, écoutant de toutes ses oreilles en espérant en trouver un ou plusieurs à qui il manquerait des bras. Au bout d'un moment, la chance fut au rendez vous et Liam entendit l'un des derniers arrivés se plaindre d'une tornade qui lui avait coûté plusieurs membres d'équipage qu'il lui faudrait sûrement remplacer avant de songer à reprendre la mer. Un sourire sur de lui sur le visage, Liam s'approcha.

- Vous cherchez des hommes Capitaine ?

L'autre se retourna et le dévisagea rapidement, grimaçant de le voir si fluet.

- Ça dépend… Tu sais naviguer ?

Liam réfléchit un instant à la question. Savait il naviguer ? Assurément non. En effet, si l'on oubliait les quelques après midi, qu'enfant, il avait passé à naviguer avec sa mère sur le minuscule bateau de fortune qu'elle avait remis à flots et qui était trop fragile pour quitter la baie qui les entourait , Liam n'avait jamais quitté l'île sur laquelle sa mère s'était installée avant sa naissance. Pourtant il toisa le capitaine et répondit d'un air sur de lui.

- Évidemment. Affirma-t-il songeant qu'après tout il avait passé suffisamment de temps durant son enfance à écouter les histoires d'Elizabeth pour savoir comment se comporter à bord d'un navire.

Le capitaine le regarda d'un air dubitatif avant de soupirer.

- Tu ne parais pas tellement taillé pour la mer….

- Ce ne sont pas les muscles qui font un homme. Rétorqua Liam.

Contre attente, le capitaine ébaucha un sourire et se tourna vers lui.

- Et comment t'appelles tu petit ?

- Liam. Liam Turner. Et j'ai passé l'âge qu'on m'appelle petit, j'ai presque vingt ans .

- Turner … Réfléchit à haute voix le Capitaine en passant outre la correction de Liam. Il y avait des Turner qui étaient recherchés par la Compagnie il y a de ça un bout de temps…

- C'est un nom courant. Objecta Liam en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile pour avoir donné son vrai nom, sa carrière de pirate commençait bien…

- Ouais… Et puis de toute manière tu es trop jeune pour être l'un d'entre eux.

Liam retint son souffle, laissant le capitaine réfléchir.

- Tu es tout de même un peu vieux pour partir ainsi… Souvent les jeunes qui s'engagent ont cinq ans de moins que toi au moins… Pourquoi veux tu naviguer ? Pour fuir la justice ?

- Bien sur que non ! S'exclama Liam avec conviction tant il trouvait l'idée ridicule. Et j'ai déjà navigué. Mentit il.

Le vieux capitaine se gratta la tête et le fixa sans aménité.

- Je te préviens Turner, j'attends de mes hommes qu'ils travaillent, les tire au flanc ou ceux qui sont incapables de suivre la cadence se retrouvent vite par-dessus bord. Quand aux escales, elles ne doivent pas être un prétexte pour écumer les tavernes et se payer des filles de joie.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça. Affirma Liam, songeant que cette fois ci ce n'était pas un mensonge attendu qu'il n'avait même jamais été attiré par une fille. Chose, qui d'ailleurs, désespérait sa mère et faisait rire son père qui lui rétorquait invariablement que leur fils se réservait pour son grand amour comme lui avait pu le faire. Sauf que Will et Elizabeth s'étaient connus alors qu'ils n'avaient que douze ans tandis qu'à presque vingt ans, Liam n'avait toujours pas rencontré « son Elizabeth » . Perdu dans ses pensées, il écouta d'une oreille distraite la suite du laïus du capitaine et finit par réagir lorsque ce dernier se leva, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Le cœur battant, Liam le suivit avec empressement, se gourmandant à nouveau intérieurement de n'avoir rien écouté du discours de l'homme et donc ignorant à présent où ce dernier le conduisait.

Ils parvinrent rapidement devant un bâtiment imposant au mat duquel flottait les couleurs de la Compagnie des Indes que Liam avait appris à reconnaître au fil des années.

- Allez dépêche toi Turner… On embarque dans une heure donc si tu as des adieux à faire c'est maintenant.

Liam ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer pour maîtriser son excitation.

- Pas d'adieux Capitaine . Déclara-t-il, le cœur serré en pensant à ceux qui reposaient au sommet de la colline.

- Bien. Dans ce cas monte et bienvenue sur Le Fontainier. Déclara le capitaine, l'air toujours aussi sceptique quand à sa nouvelle recrue.

Le cœur bondissant de joie dans sa poitrine, Liam s'empressa de monter sur la planche faisant office de passerelle qui menait au navire et trébucha sur un morceau de bois, manquant de justesse de se retrouver à l'eau. Rougissant, il entendit son nouveau capitaine soupirer lourdement derrière lui et marmonner une malédiction à l'encontre des esprits de l'océan qui lui infligeaient un tel incapable. La tête basse, surveillant ses pas, Liam se dépêcha d'embarquer, décidé à se faire tout petit jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent la mer et que le capitaine ne puisse plus le renvoyer.

Hésitant, Liam salua d'un signe de tête ses nouveaux compagnons avant de chercher du regard un endroit où déposer les maigres souvenirs qu'il emportait avec lui. L'un des hommes, un grand costaud qui devait assurément plaire au capitaine s'approcha de lui.

- Je suis Barto.

- Et moi Liam, Liam Turner. Content de te rencontrer l'ami. Lança joyeusement Liam, pressé de se faire accepter au sein de l'équipage.

Barto lui jeta un regard hostile.

- Ce n'est pas « l'ami » mais Monsieur. Je suis le second de ce bâtiment Turner. En d'autres termes, je donne les ordres tu obéis. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça tu dégages maintenant.

Liam rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux songeant qu'il les accumulait…

- Oui Monsieur. Se reprit il.

Barto hocha la tête et lui désigna la cale.

- Va te trouver une place là dedans pour mettre tes affaires. Puis remonte, on a besoin de tout les bras pour repartir.

Soulagé Liam se précipita vers la cale, manquant une nouvelle fois de rouler au bas des marches raides, déstabilisé par un brusque roulis. Avec un soupir, il chercha des yeux un emplacement libre, grimaçant devant la puanteur du dortoir de l'équipage et finit par trouver un hamac inoccupé où il jeta ses affaires, un peu inquiet à l'idée de ne pas les retrouver plus tard.

Finalement, Liam remonta sur le pont, songeant avec angoisse qu'il ne connaissait même pas le nom de son capitaine… L'autre lui avait sûrement dit pendant qu'il rêvassait au bureau de la Compagnie… Barto lui lança un regard froid et lui désigna un tas de cordages.

- Va démêler les bouts Turner.

Liam hocha la tête et s'avança devant le tas, prenant les cordes maladroitement, cherchant comment défaire les nœuds qui les surchargeaient. Concentré, le jeune homme tenta de se rappeler les histoires de sa mère avant de réaliser avec angoisse qu'Elizabeth n'avait sûrement jamais démêler de bouts… Perplexe, Liam commença à les observer, suivant du bout des doigts les cordages, jusqu'à ce qu'un marin lui file une bourrade, le visage fendu par un sourire avenant.

- Tu sais pas trop comment on fait hein ?

- Non. Admit Liam choisissant de faire confiance à l'homme.

Avec un sourire, l'autre commença à démêler les cordes, s'y prenant lentement pour que Liam retienne les gestes.

- Merci. Souffla ce dernier.

- Pas de quoi. Je suis Arvil.

- Liam Turner.

- Enchanté petit. Allez vient… On va partir.

Liam retrouvant le sourire suivit son nouvel ami jusqu'au bastingage et fixa la colline d'où il avait si souvent regardé partir les navires esquissant son premier vrai sourire depuis la mort de ses parents. Il y était arrivé… Il prenait enfin la mer, réalisant son rêve… Du moins en partie.. Mais il réfléchirait plus tard au moyen de rejoindre un équipage de pirates et de trouver le capitaine Jack Sparrow dont sa mère lui avait tant parlé. Pour l'instant, l'aventure commençait…


	3. La légende d'Elizabeth et un abordage

_**Lol voilà la donc la suite … pour les impatients, sachez que le yaoi viendra bien assez tôt.. En attendant bonne lecture et review ? **_

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait à présent un mois que Liam avait pris la mer et malgré la brutale constatation que cette vie était beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer à travers les récits de sa mère il n'aurait laissé sa place pour rien au monde. Il s'était finalement fait un ami d'Arvil qui s'était fait un plaisir de lui apprendre toutes les tâches que devait maîtriser un marin de la Compagnie des Indes. Ses relations avec les autres membres d'équipage étaient bonnes ou tout du moins sans problèmes et Liam aurait pu être parfaitement heureux si Barto l'avait laissé en paix et s'il avait réussi à trouver le moyen de réaliser son ambition la mieux cachée: rejoindre un équipage de pirate et trouver Jack Sparrow. En effet, contrairement à la plupart de ses compagnons, Arvil y compris, Liam espérait que leur navire serait abordé, persuadé qu'en se prévalant du nom de sa mère, il réussirait sans peine à s'intégrer parmi les pirates et connaîtrait ainsi sa part d'aventures.

Le voyant le nez au vent en train de rêvasser Barto s'approcha silencieusement de lui et lui décocha un coup vicieux dans les côtes, manquant de le faire basculer par-dessus bord.

- Alors on tient pas le coup Turner ?

Liam rougit et baissa la tête, attendant avec une impatience de plus en plus grandissante le moment où il pourrait enfin rabattre le caquet du second qui semblait l'avoir pris en grippe depuis sa bévue du premier jour.

- Non Monsieur Barto. Répondit il docilement, vouant l'homme aux feux de l'enfer et se répandant mentalement en imprécations qui auraient fait rire sa mère et rougir son père.

- Alors tu prends le nid de poule avec Arvil… Par ce temps vous serez pas trop de deux… Déclara Barto avec inquiétude en regardant les nuages se former à l'horizon.

Liam hocha la tête et entreprit l'ascension vers le plus haut point du bateau qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir effectuer et qui faisait désormais partie de son quotidien. Avec un signe de tête, il salua Arvil et prit place à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi faut il que nous soyons deux au juste ?

Arvil lui fit un sourire édenté, souvenir d'une nuit trop arrosée dans une taverne et prit une gorgée de rhum, tendant sa flasque à Liam.

- Bah y 'a plusieurs raisons … Tu veux toutes les connaître ou pas ?

- J'aimerais bien… Répondit Liam, dévoré par la curiosité et sentant le parfum des histoires de son enfance lui chatouiller les narines.

- Tu m'en diras tant … Bah la première c'est que Barto y peut pas te voir…

Liam grimaça et hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte de l'animosité du second à son égard.

- Et pour ça mon gars y 'a pas de raison. Le seconde est que le capitaine redoute que cette engeance démoniaque nous tombe dessus….

Liam le dévisagea l'œil rond, imaginant des équipages maudits comme ceux de Barbossa ou de Jones dont sa mère lui avait parlé.

- Quels démons ?

- Enfin petit ! Les pirates …. Ceux de ce maudit Black Pearl par exemple…

- Le Black Pearl ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Liam, son cœur battant plus vite à la pensée du navire sur lequel ses parents avaient vécu tant d'aventures et où ils s'étaient mariés.

- Ouais le Pearl… Et puis y'a l'endroit aussi …

- L'endroit ?

Arvil lui lança un regard malicieux, sentant qu'il avait une fois de plus attisé la curiosité du jeune Liam.

- Ouais l'endroit … J'm'en souviens bien pasque j'y étais…

Liam attendit, suspendu aux lèvres de son ami.

- Tu vois petit c'est dans cette passe précise que la Compagnie a connu sa défaite la plus écrasante … Mais c'était bien avant ta naissance ou p'tete pas … J'y étais …

Liam de plus en plus intéressé, se rapprocha.

- Raconte. Implora-t-il presque, comme lorsqu'il demandait à sa mère de lui parler des pirates.

Arvil sourit et entama son récit.

- C'était y'a longtemps, à l'époque où ces fils de chiens espéraient encore pouvoir dominer notre monde… à c't'époque, les pirates vomis par l'enfer avaient décidés de pas plier. Sauf que not' chef à nous, y voulait pas les laisser faire… Toute une armada qu'y avait et en face une poignée de ces misérables. Dit Arvil en crachant vers le pont. Et ben tu me croiras pas mais y nous ont battus quand même … Y'a eu une grosse tempête… Un maelstrom … T'as déjà vu un maelstrom petit ?

Liam secoua la tête, fasciné à mesure qu'il lui semblait reconnaître l'histoire, c'était celle de ses parents, celle de sa mère et celle où son père était techniquement mort une première fois … Sans se rendre compte de son trouble, Arvil continua, ravi de trouver un si bon public.

- J'te l'souhaite pas … Parait qu' c'est la sorcière des envoyés de Satan qui l'a déclenché… Pasque vois tu en c'temps là y z'avaient une « reine » les pirates… Vomie par l'enfer qu'elle était .. Déjà mettre une femme à bord c'est d'l'inconscience mais une comme celle là c'est pire.

Liam frissonna brièvement en réalisant que la sorcière en question ne pouvait être que sa mère et se retint de balancer son poing dans la figure de l'homme qui l'insultait ainsi.

- Bref… Not' chef, Lord Beckett, un saint homme. Précisa Arvil en signant rapidement tandis que Liam ,écoeuré, songeait que le « saint homme » n'était ni plus ni moins que l'assassin de son grand père.

-Donc Lord Beckett, il avait trouvé le moyen de commander le démon … Continua Arvil. Ah bien sur encore un truc que tu sais pas …

Liam hocha à nouveau la tête, songeant que l'autre ne pouvait pas s'imaginer à quel point au contraire il savait….

- Tu vois, à c't'époque , y'avait un navire maudit… Expliqua Arvil en roulant des yeux. A son bord un équipage que même l'enfer redoutait … Des hommes poissons …

Liam sourit brièvement en se rappelant cette partie de l'histoire qui lui avait fait si peur lorsqu'il était enfant. Prenant son sourire pour une mise en doute, Arvil s'insurgea sur le champ.

- C'est vrai ! Le Hollandais Volant qu'y s'appelait… Commandé par un homme à la tête de pieuvre, Davy Jones, le cauchemar de tout les marins. Et ben Lord Beckett il était tellement fort qu'y l'a obligé à lui obéir… Et il a fait tué le Kraken aussi ! On t'a déjà parlé du Kraken petit ?

Liam sourit et répondit par la négative, curieux de connaître la version de son ami… Bien sur sa mère lui avait parlé du Kraken et du courage de Jack Sparrow qui n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier lorsqu'ils furent face à la bête pour laisser à ses amis une chance de survivre… Contre la promesse de venir le sauver toutefois…

Arvil, le regard enflammé, continua, les deux amis négligeant totalement de surveiller l'horizon ainsi qu'on leur en avait confié la responsabilité.

- Le Kraken était une bête énorme, vomie par l'enfer qui coulait tout les navires et dévorait ses hommes sans espoir de retour ! Déclara Arvil en roulant des yeux.

Liam ne souffla mot, souriant à la pensée que selon son ami l'enfer avait du vomir beaucoup de choses… à commencer par sa mère. A cette pensée, son sourire s'effaça et il reprit son sérieux, écoutant Arvil.

- Donc Lord Beckett. Reprit Arvil avec un air de pure adoration qui pinça le cœur de Liam. Il a ordonné à Jones d'attaquer les pirates et de tuer ces chiens. Il a pris son bateau et il est parti seul dans le maelstrom contre la catin des pirates…

- Je croyais qu'il était aidé par le Hollandais Volant. Objecta Liam qui appréciait peu d'entendre sa mère se faire insulter à tout bout de champ.

- Oui sauf que les pirates ont tués Jones !!! Et ils ont mis un des leurs à sa place…

Liam hoqueta brutalement alors que son père intervenait dans l'histoire.

- Un pauve gars, comme toi et moi… D'ailleurs il avait l'même nom qu'toi. Will Turner qu'y s'appelait, un bon à rien voué à la corde comme les autes…

Liam grimaça et répondit d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

- On est beaucoup à s'appeler Turner … Alors ce Will qui était il ?

- Bah le fiancé de la sorcière… Elizabeth qu'elle s'appelait, jolie fille, enfant unique du Gouverneur Swann. Le pauve homme est mort de chagrin de voir ce qu'elle était devenue …

Liam prit une grande respiration, se retenant de dire à l'autre qu'en fait c'était plus sûrement le bras de son cher Lord Beckett que le chagrin qui avait tué le bon Gouverneur.

- Donc ils ont tué Jones et il a pris sa place . Et là … Commença Arvil avant de s'interrompre, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Là ? L'interrogea Liam plus par réflexe que par réelle envie de savoir.

Le regard d'Arvil se voila alors qu'il lui répondait.

- Ça été terrible… Lord Beckett est parti tout seul à l'assaut avec le courage qui était toujours le sien… Seulement, au moment où on croyait tenir ces chiens galeux, le Hollandais Volant a été vomi par l'océan, Turner à la barre

Et lui et le Black Pearl , le bateau de la sorcière, y z 'ont pris le note en tenaille …

Liam sursauta brièvement, surpris d'apprendre que son ami s'était trouvé sur l'Endaviour

- Et ils ont fait voler le bateau en éclats… Murmura Arvil d'un ton douloureux.

Liam baissa la tête, à la fois agacé et gêné par le chagrin de son ami.

- Lord Beckett, il est resté grand jusqu'au bout. Pendant que tous on fuyait comme des lâches qu'on était, il est resté seul sur le bateau, regardant ces suppôts de Satan le tuer. J'oublierais jamais c'moment là, petit. C'est là qu'on r'connaît les vrais héros et Lord Beckett en était un. Affirma Arvil vigoureusement en se signant à nouveau en souvenir du défunt. Il est avec les braves et les justes à présent.

Liam serra les poings avant de relever la tête, s'efforçant de donner le change.

- Et les pirates que sont-ils devenus ? Ne put il s'empêcher de demander.

Arvil haussa les épaules,visiblement contrarié par le manque d'enthousiasme de Liam envers son héros.

- Le Hollandais Volant a disparu quand à la garce on l'a jamais retrouvée, pas plus que Sparrow ou ce chien de Barbossa, certains disent que l'enfer les a rappelés, d'autres que le Pearl erre toujours sur les mers, à la recherche d'honnêtes gens à massacrer…

Liam sourit légèrement à cette réponse.

- J'espère bien qu'y sont morts… Comme notre bon Lord. Compléta Arvil.

Toute joie envolée, Liam se détourna, le cœur serré à la pensée que sa mère était bel et bien morte tout comme son père… C'est alors qu'il le vit… en même temps qu'Arvil. Sauf que Liam ne savait pas encore ce que c'était. Arvil poussa un juron à faire rougir toutes les catins de Tortuga et agita frénétiquement la cloche, donnant l'alerte avant de se signer. Liam plissa les yeux et faillit sourire en reconnaissant le pavillon arboré par le navire qui venait d'apparaître dans la brume. Le Jolly Roger. L'emblème des pirates.

Loin de partager son exaltation, Arvil se signa rapidement, cette fois pour lui-même.

- Le Black Pearl… Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. La pire plaie de ce monde et faut qu'ça tombe sur nous…

Cette fois Liam se rua contre la barrière, manquant de s'écraser trois mètres plus bas sans la vigilance de son ami.

- Tu l'verras bien d'assez près petit… Lui annonça Arvil d'un ton sinistre.

Liam ne l'écoutait déjà plus, sans attendre un ordre quelconque il se mit en devoir de descendre de son perchoir, pressé de retrouver ceux qu'il cherchait depuis qu'il avait pris la mer… Les pirates.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le navire de Liam était le théâtre d 'une bagarre féroce, les uns se battant pour sauver leur vie, les autres pour revendiquer leur existence dans un monde qui les rejetait. Entre les deux, Liam se rejeta, évitant de combattre ceux auprès de qui il désirait si ardemment vivre. Son regard aiguisé surpris Barto sur le point de tuer un pirate et sans réfléchir Liam ramassa une épée, la plongeant dans le corps de celui qui l'avait tellement brimé depuis son arrivée sur le navire. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il venait de tuer pour la première fois et par son geste, de choisir un camp que déjà les amis d'hier devenaient les ennemis d'aujourd'hui. Liam comme dans un rêve leva son épée et commença à combattre ceux qui avaient été ses compagnons durant les dernières semaines.

L'abordage, sanglant, dura longtemps, Liam rencontrant les regards effarés de ses anciens compagnons alors qu'imitant les pirates et mettant en pratique les leçons d'escrime de sa mère il plongeait sa lame rougie dans leurs corps. Finalement, il ne resta plus qu'une poignée de survivants lorsque l'ordre de reddition fut gargouillé par son capitaine étendu dans une mare de sang. Effaré, Liam regarda autour de lui, ne rencontrant que les regards étonnés des pirates et la mine déçue de son ami Arvil.

- Sale pirate. Grogna ce dernier à son adresse alors qu'un homme lui plongeait sans sourciller son épée dans le corps, le tuant net.

Brusquement honteux, Liam laissa tomber son épée sur le pont rougi et baissa la tête, retenant ses larmes. Rien ne l'avait préparé à ça … Pas même les récits les plus détaillés d'Elizabeth,car cette fois ce n'était plus une histoire glorieuse qu'on lui racontait mais un désastre, une boucherie à laquelle il avait participé. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas alors qu'une main crasseuse lui cognait dans le dos.

- Bien petit… on dirait que t'as su bien choisir contrairement aux autres. Tu viens avec nous, le capitaine voudra sûrement te voir.

Liam se laissa entraîner sans broncher, son regard se levant avec inquiétude vers la silhouette altière du Capitaine du Black Pearl, qui, à la proue de son navire, semblait l'attendre….

_**Vala, Liam a trouvé le Pearl… reste à savoir ce qui l'attend à son bord …**_


	4. Une reine dont le nom est banni

_**Bien voici donc la suite … On progresse un peu dans l'histoire, j'espère que vous aimerez . Review ?**_

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsque Liam mi poussé, mi traîné mit pour la première fois le pied sur le pont du mythique Black Pearl il n'osa pas regarder autour de lui pour vérifier si la réalité était conforme aux idées qu'il s'était faites à partir des histoires d'Elizabeth. En vérité ses yeux le brûlaient, les larmes menaçant à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait tué des innocents, des camarades parfois. Il portait leur sang sur ses mains et il n'était pas sûr des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir. Songeur, Liam se rappela des mots de sa mère lui disant sans détour qu'elle avait tué des innocents, répandu du sang pour servir son idéal et protéger la cause des pirates. Que parfois certains actes injustifiables le devenaient à la lumière des événements. Pourtant, Liam ne parvenait pas à chasser le remord qui grandissait en lui. Sa mère s'était battue pour la liberté, son père pour sa mère … mais lui, Liam, il ne savait pas pourquoi il se battait….

Le regard impérieux du capitaine des pirates se posa sur lui, le forçant à revenir au présent. Fort de l'expérience de sa mère, Liam resta silencieux, s'obligeant à ne pas baisser ses yeux que les remords embuaient légèrement.

Le capitaine des pirates semblait ne pas avoir d'âge, ses longs cheveux bruns légèrement grisonnants par endroits encadrant son visage qui était surmonté par un chapeau d'une largeur incroyable au sommet duquel trônait une plume qui n'appartenait à aucun volatile connu de Liam. Le jeune homme se sentit brutalement ému en réalisant qu'il y avait une très forte probabilité pour qu'il se trouve en face du fameux capitaine Barbossa.

De son côté, le capitaine haussa un sourcil, le visage brusquement perplexe devant ce nouveau venu qui s'était rangé de leur côté sans sourciller et les avait d'ailleurs bien aidé à gagner ce combat. Pourtant le jeune homme ne semblait pas très fort. Sa silhouette mince et son visage imberbe encadré par des cheveux bruns éclaircis par le soleil et le sel contribuaient à le faire ressembler plus à une fille qu'au gars qu'il était en réalité. Barbossa plongea dans les yeux d'une nuance mordorée que l'inconnu gardait insolemment fixés sur lui et grimaça, cherchant vainement où il avait déjà vu ce regard. Sa question restant sans réponse, Barbossa se décida à prendre la parole.

- Ainsi voici celui, qui, à la faveur d'une bonne bataille n'a pas hésité à retourner sa veste et à rejoindre le rang des pirates… Dis moi petit que t'avait donc fait cet homme qui justifie que tu le tues et que tu deviennes pirate ?

Liam rougit brutalement en se rappelant la délectation qu'il avait éprouvée lorsqu'il avait enfoncé son épée dans le corps de Barto et sentit une vague de remords le posséder à nouveau. N'avait il donc agi que par intérêt personnel, pour se venger d'un homme qu'il haïssait et qui le brimait depuis le premier jour ? En face de lui, l'homme s'impatientait.

- Alors ? J'attends….

Liam ouvrit la bouche pour parler sans trop savoir quoi répondre, lorsqu'un cri aigu retentit sur le pont suivi aussitôt par le bond d'une boule de poils marrons sur l'épaule du capitaine.

- Jack … Murmura Liam d'un ton émerveillé en retrouvant le capucin immortel , qui, aux dires de sa mère avait le don de pousser à bout Jack Sparrow.

Barbossa qui était occupé à prendre une cacahuète dans un bol pour la tendre à son petit animal familier se troubla légèrement en entendant Liam.

- Comment connais tu son nom petit ? Et se pourrait il que tu connaisses le mien ?

Liam avala sa salive, les mises en garde de sa mère lui revenant brusquement en mémoire.

- Si je ne me trompe pas vous êtes le capitaine Barbossa. Répondit il en prenant garde à ne pas oublier le « capitaine », . Vous êtes aussi le Seigneur de la Mer Caspienne…

Barbossa le dévisagea avec attention avant de le regarder d'un air rusé.

- Fort bien petit … Mais je t'ai demandé ton nom il me semble…

Liam soupira et choisit de faire confiance en Barbossa. Après tout il était l'homme qui avait marié ses parents.

- Liam…. Turner. Lâcha-t-il.

- Quel nom as-tu dit ? S'étonna Barbossa tandis qu'autour de lui, Liam commençait à entendre des murmures se propager.

- Ça alors … Déclara à son voisin un homme à l'œil manquant que Liam supposa être Ragetti. Le petit fils du Bottier… le fils de Will….

- Et surtout son fils à _elle . _Murmura un homme de petite taille attirant des regards à la fois respectueux et craintifs en direction de Liam qui se sentit brutalement mal à l'aise.

Faisant mine de ne pas entendre les discussions de ses hommes mais grimaçant à l'idée (fort probable) que ce petit gars puisse être le fils d'Elizabeth et de Will , Barbossa répéta sa question

- Alors quel nom ?

- Liam Turner. Répéta ce dernier d'une voix affermie.

- Le nom de ton père sans doute … Insinua sans finesse Barbossa

- Oui … Mon père est William Turner, capitaine du Hollandais Volant et ma mère est Eliz… Commença Liam avant de s'interrompre en se retrouvant sous la menace du pistolet de Barbossa et des autres. Que … que se passe t'il ? Bredouilla-t-il brusquement apeuré.

- Personne ne doit prononcer son nom… Il est banni de la Confrérie. Annonça Barbossa.

- Mais … mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Liam.

- Ça fait vingt ans qu'on la cherche ! S'exclama Ragetti. Et vingt ans que le Conseil ne peut se réunir en l'absence de sa Reine et du Seigneur des Mer de Chine …

- Tu comprendras donc notre étonnement en te découvrant parmi nous, jeune Turner… Souffla Barbossa.

Liam brusquement étourdi, les regarda sans comprendre. Ce qu'ils disaient revenait à accuser sa mère de lâcheté, or elle ne l'était pas …

- Mais .. Si le chant n'a pas retenti…

- Le chant a retenti. Affirma Barbossa d'un ton sans appel. Il y a neuf ans de cela. Vois tu petit ce que ta mère n'a jamais compris c'est que l'on est Seigneur pirate jusqu'à la mort … et encore plus lorsqu'on est Reine . A cause d'elle, à cause de son absence, nous avons perdu la maîtrise de notre destin… A aucun moment le Conseil n'a pu prendre de décision parce que la _Reine _n'était pas là… Et qu'en son absence, le Code de Morgan et Bartholomew ne nous permet pas de décider d'une action commune…

- Mais je croyais que le Code n'était tout au plus qu'une sorte de guide … Objecta Liam, malheureux de savoir le nom de sa mère banni par les pirates alors qu'elle leur avait permis de remporter une victoire décisive.

- Va raconter ça à ce vieux fou de Teague .

- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir pris un autre puisque ma mère y a renoncé ?

Barbossa, agacé, leva les yeux au ciel.

- Parce que seuls les Seigneurs au complet peuvent demander un vote … Et que ta mère étant elle aussi Seigneur, en son absence, nous ne pouvons donc rien faire….

- Ma mère n'est pas du genre à reculer devant ses responsabilités … Lança Liam d'un air bravache.

- Et bien il faut croire que si pourtant… Répondit Barbossa en faisant signe à l'un des hommes. Ragetti, conduit donc monsieur Dauphin dans les cales du Pearl. Se moqua Barbossa. Après tout le fils de la Reine mérite un traitement spécial….En attendant que nous mettions enfin la main sur sa mère …

Liam écarquilla les yeux de surprise en sentant les mains du pirate borgne se refermer sur lui.

- Pourparlers !! S'écria-t-il alors que les pirates autour de lui ricanaient.

Barbossa s'approcha de lui et lui fit un grand sourire tandis que Liam se redressait, fier d'avoir trouvé les bons mots…

- Monsieur Turner … J'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous apprendre… Le droit de pourparler n'existe pas pour les traîtres et leur descendance. A moins bien sur que votre mère soit morte et qu'elle vous ait désigné comme héritier … Insinua Barbossa avec une lueur de convoitise au fond des yeux.

Ne fais rien de stupide. S'admonesta mentalement Liam en se laissant entraîner par Ragetti. L'homme était bavard selon sa mère et pas très futé … Il suffirait de le faire parler.

- Où est Pintel ? Demanda-t-il alors que l'autre le poussait sans ménagements dans la cellule, lui arrachant un grognement mécontent

- Il est mort… Commença à pleurnicher Ragetti en soulevant son bandeau sous lequel béait un trou noir là où aurait du se trouver un œil.

- Oh …. Désolé. Murmura platement Liam.

Le silence s'épaissit et Ragetti allait s'en aller lorsque Liam se décida

- Ma mère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, des autres aussi.

Ragetti renifla bruyamment et regarda le jeune homme.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui …

- Faut dire qu'elle nous connaissait tous et que Pintel et moi on lui a sauvé la vie quand le Kraken a attaqué… Une bien jolie poupée ta mère ..

Ragetti parut se recueillir quelques instants, écrasant même une petite larme et se pencha vers les barreaux de la cellule

- Dis… entre nous … Comment elle va Miss Eli… euh la poupée ?

Liam sentit une bile amère lui remonter le long de la gorge tandis qu'il s'efforçait de répondre d'un ton naturel.

- Elle est heureuse… elle est avec mon père pour toujours…

- Ah … oui Will …

- Oui.. Répondit platement Liam avant de changer de sujet, le cœur serré et sentant les larmes commencer à lui brûler les yeux.

- Comment se fait il que Barbossa commande le Pearl et pas Jack Sparrow ?

Ragetti le regarda d'un air horrifié et lui glissa sur le ton de la confidence.

- Ce nom là non plus faut pas le prononcer… Sinon le capitaine il se met en colère et il tire dans le tas.. Ça vient du jour où il s'est rendu compte que le Capitaine Jack il avait volé la carte qui mène à la Fontaine de Jouvence…

- Mais … justement il n'a pas essayé de retrouver Jack ? Demanda Liam, le cœur battant à l'idée que le mythique pirate soit mort lui aussi.

- Si… Glissa Ragetti. Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup de feu déchira l'air, les faisant sursauter tout les deux.

- Va sur le pont Ragetti. Avant d'avoir épuisé pour de bon ma patience…

Sans demander son reste, l'autre fila et Barbossa se tourna vers Liam, lui lançant un regard dénué d'aménité.

- Dis moi Turner…. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici au juste ? C'est ta mère qui t 'envoie ?

Liam secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Non … non elle ne sait même pas que je suis ici… Parlez moi d'elle… Supplia-t-il presque.

- D'accord… Si en échange tu me dis où la trouver… Ricana Barbossa. Oh pas pour lui faire du mal évidemment, juste disons … pour récupérer quelques petites choses… Expliqua-t-il d'un ton froid.

Liam le regarda longuement pesant le pour et le contre.

- Et si je refuse ?

Barbossa s'approcha, glissant sa main à travers les barreaux et lui enserrant le menton.

- Tu ne saurais rien sur ta mère et tu finirais par nous y emmener tout de même… Mort ou vif… Mais je suis sur que ce n'est qu'une désagréable hypothèse n'est-ce pas ?

Liam déglutit en comprenant la menace à peine voilée et hocha la tête.

- Racontez moi et je vous emmènerais..

- Bon petit …. Ricana Barbossa avant de s'éloigner tandis que Liam se laissait retomber sur la paille de son cachot, désemparé. Lui avait tellement rêvé de cette rencontre se retrouvait dès le premier jour de son arrivée dans la cale du Pearl avec des perspectives d'avenir plus que réduites…

Quelques heures plus tard, Ragetti refit son apparition, portant un lourd habit de brocart qui fit grimacer Liam.

- Le Capitaine a dit que tu mettes ça et que tu viennes dîner avec lui…

Liam regarda la tenue plus richement décorée que tout ce qu'il avait déjà porté et grimaça.

- Il faut vraiment que je mette ça ?

- Le capitaine avait prévu que tu demanderais ça… Alors il a dit de te répondre que sans ça il refuserait de te parler…

Avec un soupir résigné, Liam se déshabilla rapidement et passa l'habit ridicule que lui avait fait envoyer Barbossa. Gêné, il suivit Ragetti sur le pont, rencontrant les regards moqueurs des hommes d'équipage. Finalement, il pénétra dans la cabine du Pearl, son œil découvrant enfin ce que sa mère ne lui avait jamais décrit : la cabine du Capitaine.

Barbossa se leva à son entrée et sourit moqueusement en le voyant habillé de brocart rouge de pied en cap.

- Magnifique. Se moqua-t-il en fixant les cheveux blonds du jeune homme et son regard si semblable à celui de sa mère.

Liam lui lança un regard hostile et s'assit sans gêne, salivant d'envie devant les viandes rôties qui encombraient la table.

- Tu peux commencer à manger. Déclara Barbossa en lui servant une rasade de vin que Liam avala d'un trait.

- Et ma mère … Vous aviez promis de me parler d'elle … Et de mon père…

- Ne soit donc pas donc pas si pressé… Répondit nonchalamment Barbossa . Tu veux une pomme ? Proposa-t-il d'un ton engageant en lui avançant un fruit.

Liam le regarda avec méfiance et Barbossa leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé.

- Elle n'est pas empoisonnée… Déclara-t-il.

Liam sourit et mordit joyeusement dans le fruit, attirant un sourire sur les lèvres du vieux pirate.

- Alors que veux tu savoir ?

- Comment étaient mes parents ? Je veux dire à l'époque … Se corrigea automatiquement Liam.

- Et bien… Ta mère était plutôt tête brûlée, plus que ton père d'ailleurs… En fait une seule chose intéressait Will, sauver ta mère… Répondit Barbossa avec un air dégoûté. Mais ça tu dois le savoir … Je veux dire ton père tu dois bien le voir de temps à autres … Tout les dix ans pour être précis… C'est pour lui que tu es sur les mers ?

Liam le regarda avec étonnement, réalisant que Barbossa ignorait que la malédiction avait été levée.

- Non… Enfin mon père n'est plus Capitaine du Hollandais Volant… Il a été libéré au terme des dix premières années.

Le visage de Barbossa se contracta un instant sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Oh … Ta mère a donc réussi à lever la malédiction … Et bien je n'en étais pas sur…

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Pour rien d'important … Répondit Barbossa d'un air songeur. Et donc ton père est revenu… C'était donc deux personnes qu'il nous fallait trouver, enfin trois en te comptant… A moins que … Tu as des frères et sœurs peut être ?

- Non. Ma mère m'a dit que vous les aviez mariés…

- En effet … Lors d'une grande bataille. Celle où ton père est mort … Comme si c'était le moment de se marier. Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Barbossa avec un air dégoûté.

- C'est sur le pont de ce navire n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Liam, avide de détails.

- Oui… Une belle cérémonie avec des tripes, des entrailles et tout le reste… Abrégea Barbossa. Maintenant dis moi: où est ta mère ?

Liam réfléchit quelques instants et reprit un verre de vin, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur ce que sa mère lui avait raconté sur Barbossa.

- Pourquoi tenez vous tellement à la retrouver ?

- Il me semble te l'avoir dit non ? Pour réunir le conseil et prendre les décisions qui auraient du être prises depuis bien longtemps si ta mère ne s'était pas soustraite en lâche à ses devoirs.

- Ma mère n'était pas lâche !!! Explosa Liam en renversant la table et en cherchant une arme.

- N'était ? Interrogea Barbossa d'un air rusé en tirant son épée et en la posant sur la gorge de Liam avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

- C'est-ce que j'ai dit …Répondit Liam en frissonnant.

- Si ta mère t'a parlé de moi et si tu es bien celui que tu prétends, tu dois savoir qu'il est dangereux de tenter de me doubler Turner. Alors où est ta mère ?

Liam réfléchit à toute vitesse. Barbossa attendait visiblement quelque chose de plus de sa mère, quelque chose de si important qu'il n'osait pas le tuer. Pas encore du moins.

- A terre. Malade. Improvisa-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi n'es tu pas avec elle ? Et ton père où est il ?

- Avec elle …

- Bien sur … Oui… Le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant est libéré de sa charge mais ne peut plus prendre la mer… Murmura Hector à la grande surprise de Liam qui entendait parler pour la première fois de cette partie de la malédiction. Alors que cherches tu ? Et surtout pourquoi nous cherches tu ?

- Je cherche la Fontaine de Jouvence… Improvisa à nouveau Liam. Pour guérir ma mère. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez la carte qui menait à elle.

Barbossa sourit férocement, sa colère éclatant soudain

- Oui je l'avais ! Jusqu'à ce que ce rat, ce bon à rien, cet imbécile de Sparrow ne me la vole !

- Jack a volé la carte ? S'étonna Liam. Mais où est il ?

- Qu'est-ce que je sais ? La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, on l'a laissé à Tortuga avant de reprendre la mer, je n'ai découvert son vol que bien plus tard. S'énerva Barbossa.

Liam dissimula un sourire tandis qu'il comprenait que le pirate avait encore volé le Pearl à Jack, pensant sans doute doubler ce dernier, sauf que comme sa mère le lui avait si souvent dit, Jack Sparrow avait toujours un coup d'avance…

- Conduis moi à ta mère… Susurra Barbossa, avec dans le regard une lueur de convoitise qui fit froid dans le dos de Liam.

- Je… elle est … sur une île avec mon père. Commença Liam, cherchant à gagner du temps.

- Où ? Demanda Barbossa en appuyant sa lame sur le cou du jeune homme rappelant à ce dernier la situation dans laquelle il s'était mise.

- On doit d'abord trouver Jack… Gargouilla-t-il.

- Laisse moi réfléchir… Ironisa Barbossa. Ma réponse est non !! Ta mère doit transmettre son titre de Seigneur avant de mourir et je compte bien être celui à qui elle le remettra… Ainsi la Confrérie pourra enfin se réunir… Et élire un nouveau Roi en mesure de négocier avec Calypso et la Compagnie. Une fois que j'aurais ce que je veux, tu seras libre de partir à la recherche de Sparrow et de la Fontaine pour guérir ta mère.

Liam blêmit en réalisant peu à peu qu'il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup. Barbossa ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour l'aider, encore moins s'il savait que sa mère était morte, le faisant Seigneur selon toute vraisemblance.

- Alors jeune Dauphin… Se moqua Barbossa. Où est ta mère ?

- Je vais .. Vous le dire… Murmura Liam en lui indiquant les coordonnées de l'île sur laquelle il avait toujours vécu.

- Un repaire de la Compagnie… Ta mère aurait elle pactisé avec eux ?

- Non !! Non bien sur que non ! S'insurgea Liam qui connaissait les sentiments d'Elizabeth envers les soldats.

- Tu n'essaierais pas de m'induire en erreur n'est-ce pas ?

- Non… Bredouilla Liam en lui renvoyant le regard le plus franc qu'il pouvait.

- Je l'espère pour toi… Gronda Barbossa. Ragetti !!

Le marin répondit si rapidement à l'appel de Barbossa que Liam songea qu'il avait du se trouver derrière la porte tout le long de l'entretien.

- Oui Capitaine …

- Ramène Monsieur Turner dans sa cellule …

- Quoi ? S'insurgea Liam. Mais vous n'avez pas le droit !

- J'ai tout les droits petit. Je suis Capitaine et Seigneur de la piraterie de surcroît.. De plus je tiens à m'assurer d'avoir de quoi négocier avec ta mère lorsque nous l'aurons enfin trouvée… Je suis sur qu'elle sera prête à échanger n'importe quoi contre la vie de son rejeton. Ricana Barbossa en mordant dans une pomme, laissant le jus dégouliner le long de son menton. Bienvenue à bord du Black Pearl Monsieur Turner !

Renonçant à lutter, Liam se laissa enfermer à nouveau, songeant que décidemment son voyage était de plus en plus mal parti…


	5. Une évasion mouvementée

_**Bonjour à tous et d'avance toutes mes excuses à eux qui trouveront ce chapitre trop court. Mais je souhaite arrêter l'histoire à certains endroits (bah oui c'est plus drôle d'attendre la suite) donc j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 4**

Assis dans un coin de sa cellule, Liam réfléchissait, le cœur lourd de voir sa belle aventure tourner court au bout d'aussi peu de temps passé en mer. Sa conversation avec Barbossa loin d'avoir répondu à ses questions en avait créé de nouvelles. A commencer par l'accusation directe de lâcheté envers sa mère. Pourquoi Elizabeth ne s'était elle pas rendue au Conseil de la Confrérie ? Pourquoi s'était elle cachée des pirates durant toutes ces années ? Liam avait beau tourner et retourner ces interrogations dans sa tête il ne parvenait pas à trouver une explication au comportement de sa mère…

Le jeune homme soupira, réalisant qu'il était loin de tout savoir sur ses parents… Toute sa vie, il avait cru sa mère retirée de la piraterie, menant une vie calme et se cachant des hommes de la Compagnie des Indes et voilà qu'il commençait à comprendre que Will et Elizabeth Turner ne se cachaient pas seulement des autorités mais aussi de leurs anciens compagnons… De même une réflexion de Barbossa le taraudait depuis leur entrevue…En effet le vieil homme avait paru surpris de la libération de son père, admettant ouvertement qu'il avait douté de la capacité d'Elizabeth à libérer ce dernier. Liam fronça les sourcils, perturbé par cette idée. Après tout, de ce qu'il savait de la malédiction du Hollandais Volant, celle-ci ne pouvait être levée que si un amour fidèle et constant attendait le capitaine au terme de ses dix années en mer, raison pour laquelle sa mère avait attendu son père durant toute son enfance. Or Barbossa avait paru douter de cela et donc de la fidélité d'Elizabeth envers son époux ce que Liam ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. En effet, depuis le retour de son père et même avant ce dernier, il avait toujours considéré le couple formé par ses parents comme un modèle, l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre forçant son admiration.

L'arrivée de Ragetti interrompit son questionnement et il s'approcha des barreaux, cherchant à avoir des informations sur le sort de toute évidence peu enviable que Barbossa lui réservait. Ragetti lui jeta un petit regard navré et lui tendit une assiette remplie d'une matière répugnante qui lui coupa l'appétit. Reposant l'écuelle à terre, Liam apostropha Ragetti

- Quand pourrais je voir le capitaine Barbossa ?

- A notre arrivée chez Eli… ta mère. Se rattrapa rapidement Ragetti, l'air inquiet.

La mine de Liam s'allongea, redoutant la réaction de Barbossa en découvrant la mort d'Elizabeth et les mensonges qu'il lui avait servis.

- Il faut que je lui parle. Tenta t'il. J'ai des informations à lui donner. Ajouta t'il pour faire bonne mesure.

Ragetti se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant visiblement sur la conduite à tenir et Liam lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

- Il sera content d'avoir cette information. Lui affirma t'il.

Ragetti hocha la tête et commença à remonter vers le pont et l'air libre tandis que Liam se rejetait dans un coin de sa cellule, persuadé que son subterfuge avait échoué.

Quelques heures plus tard, la haute silhouette de Barbossa surmontée de son chapeau invraisemblable se découpa dans la lumière blafarde de la cale et le pirate adressa un sourire dépourvu de chaleur à son jeune prisonnier.

- Il parait que tu veux me parler. Que tu as des informations ….

Liam déglutit brièvement et se lança.

- Je sais pourquoi vous voulez voir ma mère, mais elle ne vous accordera rien si je lui raconte comment vous m'avez traité !

- Oh… crois tu ?Ironisa Barbossa.

- J'en suis sur. Affirma Liam en se disant qu'effectivement sa mère n'aurait pas aimé voir son fils enchaîné au fond des cales du Pearl comme un vulgaire prisonnier.

- Je croyais que tu avais des informations. S'énerva Barbossa en le fixant.

- Oui et c'est celle-ci. Vous n'obtiendrez rien d'elle si elle apprend les conditions de mon voyage. De même, vous entêter à la traiter de lâche et de traître ne vous aidera pas à la faire se ranger à votre avis et à voter dans votre sens au Conseil.

Barbossa éclata de rire et secoua la tête avec condescendance.

- Parce que tu imagines vraiment que je compte _demander_ son aide ?

Liam se figea à ces mots et Barbossa éclata d'un rire froid en lisant sa déconfiture.

- Je vois… Tu n'es pas de taille petit…En vérité ce que je compte faire c'est te monnayer en échange du statut de Seigneur que ta mère possède suite à une regrettable erreur d'appréciation de cet idiot de Sao Feng.

Liam blêmit et reprit d'une voix déjà moins assurée.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Barbossa le regarda et sourit à nouveau, croquant dans une pomme.

- Je veux reprendre la maîtrise de mon destin. Le titre de ta mère me permettra de devenir Roi de la Confrérie et ainsi de pouvoir faire valoir mes droits…

En limitant ceux des autres. Songea Liam sans toutefois oser s'exprimer à voix haute.

- Bien maintenant que nous voilà d'accord… Déclara Barbossa d'une voix froide en commençant à rebrousser chemin.

- Attendez ! Si ma mère … si elle passait durant mon absence… Commença Liam le cœur serré en songeant aux derniers jours d'Elizabeth. Elle m'a désigné comme successeur… Me garder ici serait donc une grossière erreur.

Barbossa s'immobilisa, paraissant réfléchir et se tourna vers Liam.

- Et tu dis que ton père est auprès d'elle… Dans ce cas, il me suffit d'attendre qu'elle meure puis je te tue et je récupère le titre de Seigneur. J'ai toujours préféré les morts aux vivants… Ricana t'il.

- Mon père saura. Vous serez découvert et je doute que le Gardien du Code apprécie. Lança Liam jouant sa dernière carte.

Barbossa réfléchit à nouveau et se tourna vers lui.

- Que veux tu au juste ? Hormis trouver Sparrow ?

- Sortir de cette cage ! S'exclama Liam avec un enthousiasme qui amena un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Barbossa.

- Ça je l'avais compris … Est-ce tout ?

Liam réfléchit rapidement et hocha la tête, songeant que retrouver l'air de la mer serait déjà un avantage inespéré. Barbossa hésita longtemps, puis, jugeant que le jeune homme ne représentait pas de menace finit par céder

- Accordé Monsieur Turner. Se moqua t'il. Mais à la moindre tentative pour nous fausser compagnie tu retrouveras cette cale et quelques chaînes aux poignets. Suis-je clair ?

Soulagé, Liam hocha vigoureusement la tête sans que Barbossa ne lui prête la moindre attention.

*

Quelques jours plus tard, installé dans une cabine nettement plus confortable que sa cellule dans la cale, Liam sentit avec surprise le navire s'immobiliser. Le cœur affolé à l'idée qu'ils soient déjà arrivés sur l'île où il avait toujours vécu, il se précipita à la fenêtre et poussa un lourd soupir de soulagement en constatant que l'île lui était totalement inconnue. Prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, le jeune homme se précipita à la porte dont le verrou était constamment tiré et colla son oreille à la cloison, espérant récolter des bribes d'informations sur leur localisation. Au bout d'un moment, un mot frappa son oreille et Liam sourit en reconnaissant le nom de Tortuga. S'ils débarquaient à Tortuga, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils y resteraient pour la nuit, lui donnant ainsi sa meilleure et peut être unique chance d'évasion. Aux aguets, Liam entendit Barbossa ordonner à Ragetti et à un autre de ses hommes nommé Murtogg de surveiller le prisonnier. Présumant que c'était de lui dont il était question, Liam garda l'oreille collée à la porte et entendit le pas traînant des deux hommes alors qu'ils prenaient place devant sa cabine.

Une fois rassuré sur leurs intentions (il avait craint un moment que les deux pirates décident de lui tenir compagnie) Liam fouilla la pièce du regard et finit par défaire son lit, déchirant sans regret les draps qui avaient connus des jours meilleurs. S'efforçant de pourvoir dissimuler au plus vite ce qu'il faisait en cas de besoin, Liam commença à attacher les divers morceaux des draps ensembles, mettant à profit les conseils que lui avait prodigué Arvil sur les nœuds de marins.

Bercé par les voix de Ragetti et Murtogg dont la salive et la bêtise semblaient sans limites, Liam attendit patiemment que la journée décline, songeant que son plan avait plus de chances de réussir à la faveur de la nuit . Lorsqu'il jugea les ténèbres suffisamment épaisses, Liam s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa cabine et la brisa rapidement, le cœur battant à l'idée que les deux bavards ne l'entendent. La vitre explosa dans un vacarme qui parut assourdissant à Liam et le jeune homme s'immobilisa, le cœur battant à l'idée que ses gardiens ne décident d'entrer. A pas de loup, il se rua sur la porte et colla son oreille à la cloison.

- T'as pas entendu quelque chose ? Demanda Murtogg.

- Bah rien de plus que ce qu'on entend d'habitude à Tortuga. Répondit Ragetti d'un air supérieur.

- Quel dommage qu'on soit coincés ici à garder le gamin. Soupira Murtogg .

- Bah le capitaine ils nous en veut. Pleurnicha Ragetti.

Rassuré sur les intentions de ses gardes et se félicitant de leur bêtise , Liam avança lentement vers la fenêtre brisée et s'empressa d'attacher solidement le drap reconverti au montant de son lit avant de commencer à descendre lentement le long de sa corde improvisée. Progressant à tâtons, le cœur battant d'être découvert, les pieds de Liam finirent par ne rencontrer que le vide et le jeune homme plissa les yeux, essayant de deviner s'il était loin ou non de la surface de l'eau. Suspendu dans les ténèbres, Liam hésitait à sauter, craignant ce qu'il allait rencontrer en dessous lorsque , plusieurs mètres plus haut, il entendit la voix furieuse de Barbossa résonner. Mort de peur à l'idée de ce qui lui arriverait s'il était repris, Liam lâcha le drap sans hésiter et retint son souffle alors que son corps s'enfonçait dans l'eau sombre des Caraïbes.

Liam émergea brièvement pour reprendre sa respiration, son cœur battant la chamade alors que plus haut Barbossa hurlait des ordres qui lui firent froid dans le dos.

- Rattrapez ce petit bâtard, ce rat, ce lâche !! Et ramenez le moi !! Peu importe dans quel état pourvu qu'il respire encore !!!

Liam frissonna et plongea dans les eaux sombres, s'efforçant au maximum de nager sous l'eau et adressant une prière muette pour se diriger vers la terre et non s'en éloigner.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, sa tête heurta un poteau et Liam gémit, avalant par la même occasion une pleine gorgée d'eau salée qui lui remit en mémoire les rares récits de son père sur les naïfs qui trouvaient la mort en mer. Toussant et crachant, il se força à refaire surface, ses yeux ne réussissant pas à discerner où il se trouvait. Un juron tout près de lui le fit sursauter et Liam, surpris sentit une main forte sur sa tête tandis qu'il se retrouvait sous l'eau à nouveau. A demi noyé, il se débattit avec rage, cherchant à retrouver la surface tandis que l'autre maintenait sa poigne, le ramenant contre lui de son bras libre. Au moment où Liam sentait ses dernières forces l'abandonner il fut tiré vers la surface, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour respirer l'air frais à pleins poumons.

La respiration de Liam finit par reprendre son cours normal et le jeune homme s'inquiéta alors du bras ferme qui était toujours autour de sa taille.

- Lâchez moi ! S'écria-t-il en se débattant, songeant que l'autre était bien capable de le noyer.

Une voix chaude à l'accent traînant siffla à son oreille en réponse.

- Tais toi ! Tu vas nous faire repérer imbécile.

Liam s'immobilisa alors qu'au dessus de lui, le bruit de pas pressés résonnait. Un instant après il entendit la voix furieuse de Barbossa.

- Alors vous l'avez trouvé ?

- Non … bredouilla celle de Marty.

- Et bien cherchez mieux que ça et trouvez le !!! Pour les autres vous restez sur le Pearl et armés ! Tuez tout ceux qui s'approcheront !

Liam frissonna tandis qu'un sifflement agacé lui vrillait les oreilles.

- Il n'est certainement pas loin !!

- Mais on a cherché partout Capitaine et dans le noir c'est dur … Surtout quand on y voit que d'un œil. Pleurnicha Ragetti.

- Si tu avais fait correctement ton travail on en serait pas là !!! Rétorqua Barbossa dont la voix fut rapidement suivie par le bruit d'une chute sur les planches au dessus de Liam et de son compagnon involontaire.

Un bruit de coups résonna et Liam frissonna, présumant à juste titre que Barbossa venait de frapper le malheureux Ragetti.

- Va le chercher et ramène le !!! J'en ai besoin ! Cria Barbossa. Cherchez sous l'eau aussi !!

- Mais on y voit rien sous l'eau. Pleurnicha à nouveau Ragetti.

- Pas besoin de voir pour trouver un corps ! Hurla Barbossa. Regarde.

A cet instant, Liam sentit l'autre le tirer brutalement vers les profondeurs tandis que la pointe de la lame de Barbossa effleurait le haut de son crâne.

Une minute après, il refaisait surface, tremblant à la pensée que si son compagnon n'était pas intervenu, il se serait retrouvé embroché sans autre forme de procès.

- … Simple non. Terminait la voix de Barbossa au dessus de lui.

- Oui . Approuva mollement Ragetti tandis qu'à l'effroi de Liam une nouvelle lame le frôlait pendant que l'inconnu le tirait en arrière.

- Va falloir fuir… Susurra une voix à son oreille. Suis moi si tu peux et évite de faire du bruit…

Liam hocha vigoureusement la tête, éperdu de reconnaissance, tandis qu'au dessus d'eux, le ballet des bottes recommençait, la lueur de lanternes faisant autant de points lumineux qui permirent à Liam de deviner qu'il se trouvait sous un ponton.

- Allez !! Prenez des chaloupes et fouillez ces eaux et cette île jusqu'à ce que vous l'ayez trouvé ou je vous ferais passer le goût de la désobéissance ! Hurla Barbossa.

Tremblant de peur et de froid, Liam sentit le corps de son sauveur se détacher du sien et se retourna maladroitement, juste à temps pour voir l'autre plonger silencieusement. Sans hésiter, Liam prit sa respiration à son tour, et plongea sa tête sous l'eau, tendant sa main pour attraper le bas du pantalon de l'homme qui se dégagea d'un coup de botte. Le cœur battant, Liam le lâcha, s'efforçant de deviner la direction vers laquelle l'autre l'emmenait.

Au bout d'un moment, exténué, Liam refit surface, se tournant en tout sens pour apercevoir son sauveur et constata avec angoisse que les lumières de Tortuga semblaient plus lointaines qu'auparavant.

Quelques mètres devant lui, l'homme refit surface à son tour reprenant brièvement sa respiration avant de plonger à nouveau et Liam s'empressa de le suivre, angoissé à l'idée de le perdre. Finalement, au bout de minutes qui parurent des heures à Liam, sa tête rencontra durement la terre ferme et il rampa sur la berge, le cœur prêt à exploser sous l'effort. Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, il regarda autour de lui et discerna la silhouette d'un homme devant lui. Probablement son sauveur inespéré.

- Merci… Bredouilla-t-il.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore sauvés. Répondit l'autre d'un ton lugubre en se précipitant vers un trou que Liam n'aurait pas réussi à voir s'il avait été seul.

Sans hésiter, le jeune homme se précipita à sa suite, provoquant un grognement mécontent chez son sauveur dont il venait d'écraser le pied.

Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsqu'une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler et Liam s'immobilisa, manquant de se trouver mal sous l'effet de la chaleur et de l'air raréfié de la cache qui semblait alourdi par le rhum. Liam se força à rester éveillé, les sens aiguisés par la peur alors que des torches se déversaient sur la plage.

- Il est pas là Capitaine !

- Impossible !! Cracha Barbossa. Il est seul et inexpérimenté, il ne peut pas nous échapper !!!

- Il s'est peut être noyé. Intervint Murtogg.

- Imbécile !!! Et comment vais-je négocier avec la catin qui lui sert de mère maintenant !! Hurla Barbossa tandis que Liam se lançait en avant, prêt à en découdre avec celui qui insultait ainsi sa mère.

Son mouvement fut étouffé par le bras de l'homme qui se referma autour de sa taille le maintenant fermement en place.

- Bouge pas. Siffla-t-il.

Sur la plage, les torches continuèrent leur ballet, passant plusieurs fois près du trou où ils s'étaient réfugiés sans toutefois jamais les apercevoir. Finalement au bout d'un long moment, la lumière décrut et Liam laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il avait réussi … Il avait faussé compagnie à Barbossa et à ses hommes…


	6. Négociation & Départ

_**Lol voici donc la suite avec quelques clins d'œil aux films… J'espère que vous aimerez…**_

**Chapitre 5**

Satisfait d'avoir échappé à Barbossa et à ses hommes, Liam ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais avant d'avoir pu le faire, il se retrouva projeté hors de sa cachette par son providentiel sauveur. Sans lui prêter attention, l'autre se précipita sur la plage et poussa un bref gémissement en voyant le Black Pearl disparaître à l'horizon.

- Ils sont partis. S'exclama joyeusement Liam, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de son sauveur.

- Quel sens de l'observation … Ironisa ce dernier en fixant d'un air déçu le navire.

Quelques pas derrière lui, Liam le regarda brièvement, notant au passage la tenue débraillée ainsi que les perles et autres breloques qui émaillaient sa chevelure.

- Merci de votre aide… Osa-t-il d'un ton empli de reconnaissance.

L'homme se tourna enfin vers lui et lui décocha à un regard hostile.

- Mon aide ? Mon aide !!! Quand je pense que je l'avais presque et qu'à cause de toi …

- Oh … Murmura Liam sans comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

- Oh … Singea l'homme. Vingt ans que j'attends ça et au moment où je vais enfin réussir mes projets tombent à l'eau à cause d'un gamin qui décide de se faire la belle en nouant ses draps !!!

- Désolé. Marmonna Liam sans comprendre un traître mot des paroles de l'autre.

- Il est désolé … Ça me fait une belle jambe tiens !!!

Liam baissa la tête et l'autre soupira lourdement.

- Alors dis moi … Qu'as-tu fait à ce vieux singe de Barbossa pour qu'il te veuille autant mon gars ? T'es bien un gars au moins ? Demanda l'homme en regardant d'un air suspicieux l'habit de brocart que portait encore le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur.

Liam, piqué au vif, releva brutalement la tête, plongeant son regard dans les prunelles sombres de son sauveur.

- Bien sur que oui ! Quand à Barbossa c'est de ma mère dont il attend quelque chose.

L'autre se troubla légèrement en découvrant son visage et s'écarta faisant mine de s'éloigner.

- Charmantes affaires de famille dont je préfère ne rien savoir …

Liam, le cœur battant, le fixa, soudainement perdu à l'idée que l'autre s'en aille.

- Vous nagez bien… Improvisa-t-il.

- Évidemment ! Se rengorgea l'autre sans la moindre modestie.

Liam secoua la tête, le regardant sans comprendre et son sauveur lui lança un regard agacé.

- Enfin c'est normal !

- Je .. Je ne comprends pas …

- Qui suis-je ? S'exclama l'autre en se rengorgeant de plus belle.

Liam, indécis, le regarda sans savoir quoi répondre et il soupira.

- Mais je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow voyons !

Le cœur de Liam fit un bond à ce nom et il fit un pas en avant, détaillant le visage de son sauveur. L'homme avait la peau sale et ses cheveux noirs retombaient autour de son visage aux traits étonnement jeunes pour un homme âgé de plus de cinquante ans. Liam finit par faire un sourire hésitant, pensant rencontrer le fils du fameux pirate.

- Alors tu peux m'aider à trouver ton père !

Jack se troubla, mal à l'aise sous l'examen des yeux du gamin qui lui en rappelaient curieusement d'autres qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

- Mon père ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux au vieux Teague ?

Liam écarquilla les yeux à cette réponse.

- Tu .. Vous .. Voulez dire que vous êtes _vraiment _Jack Sparrow ? Mais .. C'est impossible.

- Capitaine. Grinça Jack entre ses dents. Et pourquoi cela serait impossible je te prie ?

- Mais vous … vous paraissez si jeune ! S'exclama naïvement Liam.

Jack sourit d'un air satisfait.

- Le rhum petit… Et les tortues de mer. A jouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

Liam fit semblant de le croire, préférant ne pas révéler qu'il était au courant pour la fontaine de Jouvence.

- Maintenant si tu permets … j'ai du rhum à descendre en attendant que ce chien de Barbossa me ramène mon navire que tu m'as empêché de récupérer. Déclara Jack d'un ton dégoûté.

- Je vous ai cherché partout … Murmura Liam d'un ton de ravissement qui fit sursauter Jack.

Le pirate le détailla brièvement, l'air méfiant.

- Pourquoi me cherches tu ?

Liam fit un pas en avant, riant presque de trouver enfin l'homme, qui , il n'en doutait pas pourrait lui apprendre la piraterie et compléter les blancs des histoires de sa mère.

- A cause de mes parents.

- Tes parents maintenant. Soupira Jack.

- William et Elizabeth Turner !

Le sourire un peu ironique de Jack s'effaça brutalement et il pointa un doigt tremblant en direction de Liam tout en reculant.

- Liam… Lâcha-t-il.

- Vous connaissez mon nom ? S'étonna ce dernier encore plus surpris par sa réaction. Je suis venu pour naviguer avec vous, pour que vous m'appreniez tout ce que je dois savoir pour devenir un vrai pirate ! Se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter.

Jack blêmit et se détourna.

- Je n'ai rien à t'apprendre petit, pas plus que je ne veux te connaître.

Liam désemparé, le suivit.

- Mais … Laissez moi naviguer avec vous ! Je vous promets, je sais déjà comment me conduire sur un navire, maman m'a appris et .. Et elle a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur capitaine que vous !

Jack se retourna, le regard étréci par une colère que Liam ne comprenait pas.

- Et pourquoi aurais je envie de naviguer avec le fils de ma meurtrière ?

Liam accusa le coup, son visage se remplissant d'incompréhension.

- Votre … meurtrière …

Jack lui sourit avec cynisme.

- Oh … A toi non plus elle ne t'a rien dit … Et bien tu devrais rentrer chez toi Liam, je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire tes parents et toi.

Liam déglutit, le cœur brutalement serré devant ce nouveau rejet.

- Je ne peux pas … Mes .. Parents sont morts … Avoua-t-il honteux des larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux.

Le sourire factice de Jack s'effaça et l'espace d'un instant, son visage exprima une peine immense. Le pirate détourna les yeux et murmura.

- Ainsi Lizzie est morte….

Liam le cœur battant attendit la suite, sentant intuitivement que cette nouvelle touchait plus le pirate qu'il ne le montrait mais Jack haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

- On finit tous par mourir un jour ou l'autre non ? Enfin sauf moi … Mes condoléances pour ta mère Liam… Dit il d'un ton neutre en recommençant à s'éloigner.

Liam, les poings serrés, le regarda.

- Et c'est tout ? Vous me renvoyez ?

Jack soupira et le regarda avec lassitude.

- Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches petit. Pour cela tu aurais du rester avec Barbossa… D'ailleurs pourquoi t'es tu enfui ?

Liam baissa piteusement la tête.

- Il voulait se servir de moi pour obtenir le titre de Seigneur de ma mère… Pour qu'elle lui transmette…

Jack sourit brièvement.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit sur Elizabeth ?

- Non… je me suis dit que c'était stupide qu'il sache qu'elle n'était plus là.

- Hmmm. Tu as des dispositions pour devenir pirate. Concéda Jack. Mais au fait … Qui est Seigneur de la Mer de Chine à présent ? S'exclama-t-il.

Liam hésita un instant. Sa mère était morte sans parler de son titre de Seigneur, à vrai dire, Liam doutait même qu'elle sache qu'elle l'était encore… Mais si tout ce que lui avait raconté sa mère sur Jack Sparrow et Hector Barbossa était vrai… Ce qui intéressait l'un intéresserait forcément l'autre.

- Moi … Répondit il en se persuadant que ce n'était pas un mensonge, si elle avait su… Elizabeth l'aurait forcement nommé.

Une expression rusée passa sur le visage de Jack, indiquant à Liam qu'il avait vu juste .

- Oh …Lizzie t'a nommé Seigneur.. Murmura-t-il sans voir le sursaut de surprise de Liam qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre sa mère être appelée ainsi.

- J'ai un plan ! S'exclama Liam, prêt à tout pour rester avec Jack et cela d'autant plus que ce dernier venait de lui sauver la vie. On va au port, on réquisitionne un navire et on part .

- Tu veux … réquisitionner un navire de pirates ??? S'étonna Jack qui commençait à douter que Liam puisse être le fils de Will.

- Bah c'est pas ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire avec le Pearl ?

Jack se crispa à ce souvenir qui lui rappelait du même coup qu'il avait échoué lamentablement et corrigea.

- Récupérer mon navire Liam .. Récupérer mon navire… Du reste qui me dit que tu es capable de naviguer ?

- Ma mère et mon père l'ont fait non ?

Jack grimaça à cette mention.

- Ta mère .. Oui .. Ton père .. Bref…Pourquoi veux tu partir ?

- Pour réunir le Conseil ! Une fois là bas vous me nommez Roi et on récupère le Black Pearl.

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, médusé par le culot du gamin qui lui en rappelait une autre.

- Non … Corrigea-t-il. J'AI un plan , on va à Shipwreck Cove, TU me nommes Roi et JE récupère mon navire.

Liam hésita brièvement et tendit la main en direction de Jack, souriant d'un air franc qui rappela irrépressiblement Will à Jack.

- Marché conclu. A une condition …

Jack leva les yeux au ciel … Décidemment ce gamin avait plus pris du côté de son insupportable mère que de celui de son imbécile de père … Ce qui était heureux pour Liam mais déplorable pour lui-même.

- Je t 'écoute jeune Turner… Répondit il en butant sur le nom de Liam.

- Vous me racontez tout ce que vous savez sur mes parents … Puisqu'il y a des choses que j'ignore, vous êtes le seul à présent à pourvoir me les apprendre… Et vous m'apprenez à être pirate aussi !

- Ça fait deux conditions. Grimaça Jack.

- Mais c'est le Pearl… Répondit Liam avec un grand sourire.

Jack soupira et grimaça brièvement en saisissant la main du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas le choix …En vingt ans Liam était sans doute la meilleure chance de retrouver enfin son navire qu'il ait jamais eue… Pour le reste il s'arrangerait .. Après tout ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le meilleur…

- D'accord… Le Pearl contre mes souvenirs…

- Et vous devez m'apprendre aussi …

- Je sais … Soupira Jack en s'éloignant, regrettant déjà sa promesse.

Liam le rattrapa rapidement et Jack lui lança un regard agacé.

- Tu es vraiment obligé de porter ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en jetant un regard dégoûté sur l'habit de brocart rouge défraîchi dont Liam était vêtu.

Liam baissa une nouvelle fois la tête avant de la relever, secouant au passage les boucles blondes qui encadraient son visage glabre. Jack grimaça en voyant enfin son visage clairement à la lumière de l'aube qui se levait sur Tortuga.

- Bugger… Lâcha-t-il en continuant sa route sans laisser à Liam le temps de réagir.

*

Quelques heures plus tard, au terme d'un stratagème dont la réalisation avait été mise à mal par les maladresses de Liam, les deux compères atterrissaient sur le pont d'un navire désert de prime abord. Liam, rempli de bonne volonté, se précipita vers la barre .

- On lève l'ancre . Cria-t-il joyeusement.

L'instant d'après la lame de Jack se posait sur sa gorge et le pirate lui lança un regard peu amène.

- Ecoute bien Liam… Il y a deux règles… En fait il c'est la même énoncée différemment mais … Disons qu'il y a deux règles… Ce qu'un homme peut faire et ce qu'un homme ne peut pas faire.

Liam déglutit brièvement et hocha la tête en direction de Jack, grimaçant en sentant la lame s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

Jack soupira en le voyant faire, sur à présent que Liam était bien le fils de Will…

- La question est … Peux tu naviguer sous mes ordres en restant à ta place ? Un bâtiment ne peut avoir deux capitaines .. Et j'entends bien être celui-ci.

Liam se retint de justesse d'hocher à nouveau la tête et fixa Jack de ses yeux mordorés.

- Et vous ? Pouvez vous me raconter l'histoire de mes parents sans mentir ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! S'insurgea Jack en écartant sa lame.

- Comme ça… Sourit brièvement Liam en se rappelant que sa mère lui avait toujours décrit Jack comme le plus grand menteur des Caraïbes.

- Lève l'ancre ! Cria Jack. Dépêche toi avant que l'équipage ne remonte à bord.

Sans se faire prier, Liam courut jusqu'à l'ancre tandis que Jack prenait place derrière la barre, souriant de retrouver le parfum de l'aventure … Après tout la route ne serait pas si longue jusqu'à Shipwreck Cove…. Et une fois son but atteint, il se débarrasserait du petit… Non la route ne serait pas si longue se persuada-t-il avant de grimacer en voyant Liam se prendre les pieds dans un cordage et s'étaler au sol. Peut être que si finalement .. Se corrigea-t-il mentalement, regrettant déjà d'avoir pris avec lui ce gamin qui ressemblait tant à sa mère. Trop. Se corrigea-t-il à nouveau tandis que Liam tournait vers lui son visage rayonnant.

*

Ils retrouvaient avec plaisir la pleine mer, Liam s'affairant aux différentes tâches que Jack lui avait ordonné de faire pour échapper à une inévitable conversation lorsqu'une tête grisonnante émergea de la cale de leur navire.

- Vous faites quoi vous deux ! S'exclama l'homme.

Avant que Jack n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Liam sortit son épée et la plaça contre la poitrine de l'homme.

- On réquisitionne ce navire et si ça vous plait pas c'est pareil !

- Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez volé ! S'insurgea le marin pas intimidé pour deux sous.

- Réquisitionné pour une importante mission. S'exclama Liam. Terme maritime.

Cette fois Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec indulgence et s'approcha des deux hommes d'une démarche chancelante.

- Le petit a raison … Que faisais tu avant sur ce navire ?

- J'étais second !!

- Oh et bien … La place de second est déjà prise par le petit, celle de Capitaine par moi… Que dirais tu de celle de … l'homme aux cartes ? Demanda Jack en souriant cyniquement de voir le plaisir de Liam lorsqu'il l'avait désigné comme son second.

- Bah … je sais pas trop lire les cartes ….

- Vigie ? Suggéra Jack se demandant comment un homme pouvait être second sans savoir lire une carte… Décidemment, la piraterie n'était plus ce qu'elle était .. Enfin que pouvait on attendre d'une Confrérie où on nommait Seigneur des filles de Gouverneur pernicieuses et …

- Ça me va. Répondit l'homme interrompant le cours des réflexions de Jack.

- Te voilà donc vigie. Rétorqua Jack. Et ton nom c'est ?

- On m'appelle Larry …

Jack soupira

- Bien Larry … Va donc prendre ton poste.

Liam le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Vous lui faites confiance ???

- Je te fais bien confiance à toi … comme tu me fais confiance … alors pourquoi ça serait différent pour ce cher euh Larry.

- Mais …

- Pas de mais !!! A ton poste Liam.

Baissant la tête avec soumission, Liam retourna balayer le pont avec un soupir tandis que Jack se précipitait vers la barre, espérant pouvoir échapper le plus longtemps possible aux questions que le gamin ne manquerait pas de lui poser et auxquelles il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'apporter des réponses…


	7. Jack fait un cadeau

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc la suite de mon histoire qui progresse peu à peu … Vous allez en apprendre plus sur Jack; Will et Liz et Liam va en apprendre plus sur lui-même … J'espère qu'il vous plaira . **_

**Chapitre 6**

La vie à bord du navire qu'ils avaient dérobé aux pirates s'organisa facilement et Jack voyait chaque jour passer avec un peu plus d'espoir. Si il s'y prenait correctement, il n'aurait pas à parler du passé à Liam. Bien sur il pouvait toujours mentir… Mais ne sachant pas ce qu'Elizabeth ou William avaient pu raconter au petit, Jack jugea plus sage de s'en tenir à la version la plus proche de la réalité possible attendu que le jeune homme semblait avoir hérité du caractère volcanique de sa mère.

Le regard brillant, Liam reposa le seau et l'éponge que Jack lui avait donnés, espérant ainsi l'occuper toute la journée et s'approcha du pirate qui, le visage tourné vers l'horizon, semblait rêver.

- Pourquoi ne vous servez vous pas de votre compas magique ? Demanda Liam en désignant l'objet qui pendait inutilement à la ceinture de Jack aux côtés de ce qu'il semblait être une tête desséchée. Il ne fonctionne plus ?

- Mon compas marche très bien. Répondit Jack. C'est juste qu'il est inutile de l'utiliser pour aller à un endroit dont je connais parfaitement la… Localisation. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton guindé. Va plutôt… Vérifier les bouts.

A la grande surprise de Jack, Liam ne bougea pas, son regard se plongeant directement dans le sien.

- Pourquoi faites vous ça Capitaine Sparrow ?

- Faire quoi ? Demanda Jack d'un ton innocent en semblant pris d'une envie aussi soudaine qu'impérieuse de s'allonger. Larry prend la barre.

- Ça ! S'exclama Liam en le suivant. Vous m'évitez , vous évitez mes questions , vous vous arrangez pour m'occuper toute la journée afin qu'à la nuit tombée, je sois trop fatigué pour vous écouter ! Pourquoi ?

Jack grimaça brièvement en constatant que Liam était moins naïf qu'il le croyait.

- Tu te fais des idées petit. Répondit Jack d'un ton léger avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi.

Révolté par son attitude méprisante et n'y tenant plus, Liam tira son épée et la planta dans le bois de la porte à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Jack qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Ça suffit ! Nous avons un accord je crois…. Et j'ai beau être jeune je n'en suis pas pour autant demeuré ! Je vois bien que vous faites tout pour éviter de respecter votre part du marché. Pourquoi ?

Jack soupira et se tourna vers Liam.

- Écoute petit… Tu ne crois pas que nous avons mieux à faire que de passer notre temps à parler et parler et parler encore du passé ? Qu'as-tu besoin de savoir ? Lizzie a épousé Will comme elle l'avait promis, il est mort pour elle comme il l'avait promis… Ils ont tout les deux respectés leurs engagements et leurs promesses parce que ce sont des hommes d'honneur, enfin ta mère était une femme bien sûr, sinon tu ne serais pas là… Voilà tu sais tout …

Liam se crispa et reprit d'une voix tremblante.

- Non … Non je ne sais pas tout ! Et en plus vous m'avez promis de m'aider à devenir pirate !

- Et c'est bien ce que je fais en te donnant toutes ces tâches diverses mais néanmoins nécessaires à faire ! S'exclama Jack, saisissant l'occasion de se sortir d'un mauvais pas.

- Répondez au moins à mes questions … Le supplia Liam avec sur le visage une expression qui tordit désagréablement le cœur de Jack.

- D'accord … Une question et tu te remets au travail. Céda-t-il.

Liam écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer. Une seule question… Jack ne lui accordait qu'une seule question alors qu'il lui semblait en avoir des milliers à lui poser…

- Dépêche toi… On a pas toute la journée. S'impatienta Jack.

Liam réfléchit à toute vitesse tandis que Jack lui souriait, l'écartant d'un geste.

- Voilà qui est réglé ….

- Non ! S'exclama Liam. Pourquoi ne vous servez vous pas du compas pour retrouver le Pearl ?

Jack soupira, se retenant de faire remarquer à Liam que la question ne concernait pas ses parents.

- Parce qu'il ne fonctionne plus. Maintenant reprends ton travail.

- Vous avez dit le contraire tout à l'heure… Souligna Liam.

Jack grinça des dents, cherchant une parade.

- Oui c'est-ce que j'ai dit … Mon compas marche très bien mais pas pour trouver le Pearl.

Liam le regarda sans comprendre.

- Mais … Ma mère m'a toujours dit que vous n'aimiez que ce navire … Que pouvez vous désirer plus que lui ?

- Oh … Et bien il faut croire que ta mère se trompait Liam… Je crois que Lizzie a beaucoup exagéré auprès de toi la nature de notre… relation. Finalement elle et moi n'étions que de vagues connaissances tu sais. Comme qui dirait….

- Je ne vous crois pas. Le coupa Liam. Vous mentez et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mais je sais que vous mentez. Répéta-t-il, furieux, en claquant la porte de la cabine.

Une fois seul, Jack soupira longuement de soulagement. Un moment il avait cru que le petit allait s'entêter … Son main glissa instinctivement vers sa ceinture et Jack sentit sous ses doigts le bois dur constituant le petit boîtier du compas. L'espace d'un instant, il fut tenté de l'ouvrir, juste pour voir ce qu'il indiquerait maintenant .. Ou du moins s'il indiquerait quelque chose avant de frissonner à la pensée de ce qu'il pourrait indiquer. Ou pas. Ou de ce qui arriverait s'il suivait la direction indiquée par le compas en admettant que ce dernier indique quelque chose et que ce quelque chose soit ce qu'il redoutait qu'il indique…

- Pourtant je sais ce que je veux ! S'exclama à voix haute Jack, préférant ne pas s'engager sur le terrain glissant sur lequel l'amenaient invariablement ses réflexions.

Avec un sourire un peu amer aux lèvres, le pirate se pencha sur une bouteille de rhum qu'il déboucha d'un coup de dents et but une longue rasade.

- Des maudits pirates… Fredonna-t-il à voix basse avant de reprendre une nouvelle lampée.

*

Sur le pont, Liam allait et venait, furieux par le nouveau mensonge de Jack. Non seulement le pirate n'avait pas semblé gêné d'être percé à jour, mais en plus il avait été jusqu'à prétendre n'être qu'une vague connaissance de sa mère alors que cette dernière lui avait rabattu les oreilles durant toute son enfance des exploits du Capitaine Sparrow. Comment pouvait il se dire n'être qu'une vague connaissance de ses parents alors que de l'aveu même d'Elizabeth, Jack lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, tout comme à Will ?

Liam grinça des dents et commença à ramasser les cordages, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'obtenir ses réponses auprès de Jack. Finalement, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres… Puisque Jack cherchait à l'utiliser pour récupérer le Pearl ou tout du moins sa voix au Conseil… Il ne lui accorderait pas tant que le pirate continuerait à nier ainsi ce qu'il savait depuis toujours. Après tout ce n'était pas Elizabeth Turner qui était connue comme la plus grande menteuse parmi les pirates mais Jack Sparrow, se persuada Liam en évitant de penser à ce que Barbossa avait dit sur sa mère et qui cadrait si mal avec les récits de la pirate.

*

Leur navire venait de mouiller au port lorsque Jack daigna adresser la parole à Liam.

- Bien .. Que penses tu d'une soirée dans les tavernes à boire du rhum et à courtiser de charmantes demoiselles qui ne sont pas dangereuses ? Demanda Jack avec entrain.

Liam le regarda d'un air vaguement dégoûté avant d'hocher la tête en guise d'accord… Après tout cela lui donnerait une nouvelle occasion de passer du temps avec le pirate et de lui poser les questions qui le taraudaient. Devant lui, Jack commença à avancer gaiement vers le port, non sans avoir jeter un regard froid à Larry.

- Tu surveilles le navire l'ami…. Rien d'autre. Pigé ? Demanda Jack d'un ton froid que Liam ne lui avait jamais entendu et qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

En effet, charmé par le caractère ouvert et le coté humoristique que Jack Sparrow mettait dans toutes situations, Liam en avait presque oublié que l'homme était un pirate. Un pirate redoutable de surcroît comme le lui avait toujours affirmé sa mère.

_- Jack Sparrow est un charmant compagnon… Joyeux… Mais il ne sert que ses propres intérêts et n'hésitera jamais à sacrifier un compagnon, un ami, si ce dernier l'empêche de posséder ce qu'il convoite. Il a envoyé ton père sans regrets une première fois sur le Hollandais Volant… Puis quand le Kraken nous a attaqués, il est revenu et s'est sacrifié… Mais ça ne veut pas dire que Jack Sparrow n'a agi que par bonté d'âme… C'est plutôt qu'il avait un intérêt… Car tu vois, Jack a toujours un coup d'avance… Je pense, je sais que c'est un homme bien… Mais Jack est aussi et avant tout un excellent pirate. Avait dit Elizabeth, du temps où Liam vivait seul avec elle. Après le retour de son père, plus rien, sa mère n'avait plus jamais évoqué le pirate, pas plus que sa vie d'avant… Ou alors uniquement la partie où elle vivait à Port Royal avec son grand père. _

La voix de Jack sortit Liam de ses souvenirs.

- Alors jeune Liam… Tu viens ou non ?

- J'arrive ! S'exclama Liam en le rejoignant en deux enjambées. Où va-t-on ?

- Déjà .. Te trouver d'autres vêtements à ta taille. Grimaça Jack en détaillant le costume de brocart que portait toujours Liam. Pas envie que les filles nous fuient à cause de … Katie !!! S'exclama Jack en ouvrant les bras en direction d'une femme brune et fardée qui arrivait à grands pas à leur rencontre.

Liam tressaillit en voyant la main de la femme s 'écraser sur la joue de Jack qui soupira.

- Je l'ai pas méritée celle la….

- Un peu qu'tu l'as méritée ! S'exclama Katie. Tu m'as volée !!!

- Un baiser … une nuit et rien de plus ma belle… Il me semble me souvenir que tu as apprécié…

- Et le contenu de ma bourse ! S'exclama Katie, furieuse.

Jack plissa le front, semblant chercher dans sa mémoire.

- Tu es sure ? Ça ne me dit rien… Finit il par dire d'un ton innocent qui fit éclater de rire Liam.

A cet instant Katie se tourna vers lui, semblant seulement remarquer sa présence et lui asséna une gifle magistrale. Liam ouvrit de grands yeux et posa la main sur sa joue endolorie.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Katie … ma belle… Glissa Jack en agitant une bourse. J'ai de l'argent cette fois .. Je peux te payer …

Katie se retourna vers lui, cherchant à attraper la bourse mais Jack leva l'index dans sa direction.

- Pas tout de suite… Mon ami et moi on voudrait d'abord boire un rhum… Déclara Jack en désignant Liam.

Rouge de plaisir de passer du rang de second à celui d'ami, Liam leur emboîta le pas et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en découvrant l'endroit où Jack les menait.

La pièce était immense et son sol semblait être ouvert d'excréments et d'autres choses encore dont Liam préférait ignorer la nature exacte. Un peu perdu, il suivit Jack qui se faufilait aisément entre les autres hommes, virevoltant de l'un à l'autre comme s'il était le seigneur de l'endroit. Finalement, ils parvinrent à une table et Jack fit signe à Liam de s'asseoir avant de se tourner vers Katie qui était vissée à son bras.

- Katie chérie … Va nous chercher du rhum… Déclara-t-il d'une voix charmeuse.

La fille le regarda, l'air méfiant.

- Tu vas pas en profiter pour filer au moins ?

Jack écarquilla les yeux en une parfaite imitation de l'étonnement.

- Filer ? Alors que la compagnie est plus qu'agréable et que le rhum coulera bientôt dans mon gosier ?

Surpris, Liam vit la fille s'éloigner non sans jeter de fréquents coups d'œil vers eux et reporta son attention sur Jack.

- Elle te plait hein … Affirma-t-il avec un regard complice.

Liam déglutit brutalement, songeant au visage trop fardé, à la robe déchirée et aux formes plantureuses de la femme brune.

- Pas trop en fait … Souffla-t-il.

- Oh …. Alors quel est ton type ? Les brunes… les rousses savoureuses ? Les blondes distinguées ?

- Ça me parait difficile de trouver une femme distinguée ici… brune ou blonde. Remarqua Liam en désignant d'un signe de tête deux femmes qui dévoilaient impudiquement leur poitrine.

Jack se crispa brusquement avant de se détendre, reportant son attention vers Liam et le détaillant d'un regard inquisiteur.

- Dis moi … Tu as déjà … Enfin tu as eu une fille …

Liam rougit vivement et baissa la tête, lui qui souhaitait profiter de l'occasion pour cuisiner Jack Sparrow se retrouvait brutalement en situation inverse.

- Je … Non ….

- T'es pas eunuque au moins ??? Demanda Jack avec un mouvement de recul.

Liam secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Tant mieux… Remarque c'est déjà ce que je pensais de ton père, apparemment je m'étais trompé… Ajouta Jack avec une pointe d'amertume qui échappa à Liam.

- C'est juste .. Que j'ai pas .. Pas encore rencontré de fille qui m'intéresse vraiment… Précisa Liam vaguement honteux.

Jack sourit brièvement et se pencha vers lui.

- Petit. La question n'est pas de trouver une fille mais de trouver les filles …

- Quoi ? Glapit Liam

Jack le fixa d'un air effaré avant de prendre l'air entendu

- Oh ….. Bien sur… Ce cher William n'a pas voulu mécontenter Elizabeth en t'emmenant là où tu aurais eu l'embarras du choix …

Liam rougit à nouveau au souvenir d'une conversation qu'il avait surprise entre ses parents quelques années plus tôt et balbutia

- En fait … Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain que c'était ma mère qui ne voulait pas…

La bouche de Jack se tordit, semblant hésiter entre sourire et grimace et le pirate marmonna.

- Finalement ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça… Mais on va arranger ça ! Il est plus que temps ! Après tout tu as quoi ? Dix neuf c'est ça ? Bientôt vingt en fait. Précisa Jack de lui même. Faut que tu te serves de tes bijoux de famille et de ce qui va avec mon gars !

L'embarras de Liam redoubla à ces mots mais avant qu'il ait pu protester Katie déposa devant eux la bouteille de rhum tant attendue et Jack lui fit un clin d'œil complice, attirant la prostituée à lui.

Gêné cette fois, Liam détourna le regard tandis que Jack écrasait ses lèvres sur celles de la fille, produisant un bruit de succion qui lui donna envie de vomir sur le champ. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini, Liam entendit Jack s'adresser à lui et tourna la tête, rencontrant le visage de Katie à quelques centimètre du sien. La fille le regarda avant de s'asseoir sans hésitation sur ses genoux, nouant ses bras autour de son cou , hilare.

- C'est vrai qu't'es mignon.. Bredouilla-t-elle en effleurant les cheveux blonds de Liam.

Jack sourit et leva son verre à l'adresse de Liam avec un sourire complice avant de se lever avec souplesse.

- Prend ton temps petit… On ne part qu'à l'aube. Précisa-t-il en s'éloignant vers une blonde, qui légèrement en retrait semblait les observer.

Liam eut juste le temps de voir Jack se lisser les moustaches avec un sourire avant que le pirate ne disparaisse à sa vue, caché par Katie qui déposait des baisers baveux sur son visage.

*

Quelques heures plus tard … Liam progressait lentement dans les rues, la démarche peu assurée en raison du rhum qu'il lui avait fallu boire pour échapper aux avances écoeurantes de Katie. Des heures durant, la fille avait posé sa bouche rouge sur lui, sur sa bouche à lui , sa main fourrageant à la recherche d'une excitation que Liam était bien loin de ressentir.

Le jeune homme avait bien cru que son calvaire ne finirait jamais, jusqu'à quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsque lassée de ses efforts infructueux, Katie s'était finalement levée, manifestant son mécontentement par une bordée d'injures qui avaient à peine fait rougir Liam.

Une fois débarrassé de Katie, il avait cherché en vain Jack Sparrow qui devait s'être éclipsé avec la blonde avant de se résoudre à reprendre le chemin du port et de leur navire. Liam progressait donc lentement, cherchant à éviter les ennuis qu'il devenait sans peine fréquents sur cette île.

Arrivé sur le port sans la moindre mauvaise rencontre, Liam poussa un soupir de soulagement qui se changea en franc sourire lorsqu'il aperçut la lueur d'une bougie luisant faiblement dans la cabine du capitaine. Pressé, il gravit les quelques mètres le séparant du pont du navire et se précipita vers la cabine de Jack, des questions plein la bouche. Au moment d'ouvrir plus grand la porte entrouverte de la cabine, Liam se figea en entendant la voix rauque de Jack à laquelle répondit celle d'une femme sans qu'aucun doute ne soit possible.

Un bruit évoquant une sorte de frottement suivit et Liam entendit Jack pousser un gémissement de plaisir.

- Comme ça … Continue ma belle …

Le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine à l'idée d'être indiscret mais ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à sa curiosité, Liam poussa légèrement le battant de la porte et glissa un œil rond dans la pièce. Il retint de justesse un hoquet de surprise en découvrant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Son regard suivit les courbes de la fille blonde qu'il avait entraperçue dans la taverne et remonta jusqu'à sa tête qui bougeait rapidement entre les jambes ouvertes du pirate. Fasciné, Liam laissa son regard glisser sur la main baguée de Jack qui poussait plus que caressait la tête de la fille, guidant chacun de ses mouvements. Une boule dans la gorge, il laissa remonter son regard, ses yeux s'arrêtant brièvement sur le torse bien dessiné de Jack, se demandant fugacement d'où lui venaient les cicatrices qui le couturaient. Finalement, Liam remonta jusqu'à la tête de Jack, la gorge sèche en découvrant son visage renversé par le plaisir, ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il gémissait, sa main guidant plus fermement la tête de la catin. Liam les observa ainsi plusieurs minutes, fasciné par le visage de Jack que les ombres rendait plus mouvant encore avant de s'écarter avec précipitation lorsque Jack poussa son ultime râle, sa main se crispant dans la chevelure de la fille.

Rouge de confusion, Liam s'éloigna rapidement , manquant de peu de trébucher sur des cordages , perturbé par la vision fugace de lui-même à la place de la fille . Fébrile, le jeune homme alla s'allonger dans l'espace qui lui était réservé, s'efforçant de chasser la petite voix en lui qui tournait et retournait la même question, le poussant à se demander quel goût pouvait avoir Jack Sparrow….


	8. Souvenirs

_**Bien voici donc la suite … J'espère qu'elle vous plaira . Dans ce chapitre, on revient sur la vie d'Elizabeth, du moins perçue par Jack. Rassurez vous ...le yaoi est toujours prévu mais je pose mon histoire et je suis lente (hem)**_

_**Les souvenirs/Flashback sont en italique **_

_**Bonne lecture et review Merci**_

**Chapitre 7**

Liam s'éveilla au terme d'une nuit agitée, plus troublé que jamais. La scène dont il avait été le témoin invisible à son retour de la taverne où l'avait laissé Jack Sparrow hantait son esprit et le jeune homme se sentait plus confus et troublé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. En effet, la nuit durant, il s'était rêvé à la place de la femme blonde qui avait donné tant de plaisir à Jack, imaginant le visage du pirate révulsé sous son effet à lui… Aussi au terme d'un sommeil troublé, Liam s'était réveillé en sursaut, rougissant de découvrir ses draps souillés par les marques de son excitation. Il cligna des yeux en arrivant sur le pont baigné de soleil et soupira lourdement en découvrant le port qui s'étendait devant lui, souhaitant plus que tout que leur navire s'éloigne enfin de cet endroit où vivaient plus de catins que d'honnêtes pirates.

Accoudé nonchalamment au bastingage, Jack se retourna à son approche et lui dédia un large sourire épanoui que Liam détesta sur le champ. Jack le dévisagea un moment avant de sourire de plus belle en découvrant les larges cernes violacées qui ombraient les yeux de Liam.

- Oh … Une nuit agitée mon gars ? Le taquina-t-il gentiment.

Liam rougit, comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à la prostituée avec laquelle il l'avait laissé.

- Si on veut. Marmonna-t-il d'un ton maussade.

Jack prit une large rasade de rhum et lui décocha un sourire joyeux.

- On va rester plus longtemps que prévu ici.. Le Capitaine Sparrow ne peut pas se présenter à la Confrérie avec pour seul équipage un vieillard sénile et un gamin. De plus il me faudra un équipage digne de ce nom pour manœuvrer le Pearl…

A cette nouvelle, la mine de Liam s'allongea… Impossible à présent de prétendre avoir honoré la fille que Jack lui avait offert sans que le pirate n'apprenne son mensonge. Gêné par cette nouvelle, il se rembrunit de plus belle, son trouble ne passant pas inaperçu au pirate.

- Dis moi mon gars… Tu ne t'es pas engagé avec cette fille au moins ? Lui demanda-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Liam secoua négativement la tête et soupira, songeant qu'il valait mieux dire la vérité tout de suite au lieu de risquer de se retrouver dans une situation embarrassante plus tard.

- Non… En fait je n'ai rien fait du tout.

Jack le regarda avec incompréhension.

- Par rien du tout tu veux dire … Rien du tout ????

- Je ne l'ai pas touchée. Souffla Liam, cherchant désespérément un mensonge plausible. Je .. Je préfère attendre une fille qui me plaise vraiment …

Jack le regarda d'un air circonspect et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Liam… Mon gars… Tu veux être pirate … Alors pourquoi t'embarrasser d'une femme, d'idées romantiques tout ça, bla bla bla… Déclara-t-il en tirant la langue d'un air écœuré.

Troublé par la main de Jack qui reposait sagement sur son épaule, Liam bredouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible qui concurrençait les pires discours de Jack. Une fois de plus, le pirate le regarda sans comprendre puis décida de passer outre les paroles du jeune homme.

- Ecoute Liam.. Je dois dire.. Reconnaître… Que je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec les opinions… idées ou quelque soit le nom qu'on leur donne de Jones…Dit il en se crispant légèrement à l'évocation de la mémoire du poulpe qui avait bien failli lui coûter sa chère liberté. Mais il avait raison sur une chose… Commença-t-il d'un ton grandiloquent avec de s'arrêter.

Liam releva la tête, attendant la suite avec curiosité.

- Tomber amoureux … d'une fille … n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire lorsque l'on veut vivre longtemps… C'est ce genre de raisonnement qui conduit immanquablement à se retrouver ench… en position d'être tué. Se rattrapa Jack. Tiens prends l'exemple de ton père ! S'il n'avait pas été prêt à mourir pour sa demoiselle en détresse il ne serait pas mort … CQFD ! Encore que Turner n'est pas forcément un bon exemple attendu qu'il est mort sans être mort même si je me suis toujours demandé si…

Liam le regarda avec attention, se forçant à faire abstraction de la main du pirate sur son épaule et l'interrompit brutalement, saisissant l'occasion qui lui était donné de détourner la discussion du terrain glissant sur lequel elle s'était engagée tout en revenant à sa préoccupation première.

- Justement … mes parents… Vous avez dit la première fois que vous ne vouliez pas naviguer avec le fils de votre meurtrière.

- J'ai dit ça ? Demanda Jack d'un air innocent. Allons mon gars on ferait mieux de te trouver une fille… Si Katie ne t'a pas plu … Ou si elle t'a disons .. Fait peur… On en trouvera une autre.

- Elle ne m'a pas fait peur !! S'insurgea Liam se précipitant à pied joints dans le piège tendu par Jack. C'est juste qu'elle ne plaisait pas. Compléta-t-il avec morosité.

Jack le regarda avec incompréhension avant de baisser les yeux vers son entrejambe.

- T'es sur que t'es pas eunuque ?

- Oui. Répondit Liam en rougissant à la pensée de la preuve s'étalant sur ses draps et dont la présence n'était pas due à Katie.

- Bien … C'est un bon début … Allez toi et moi on va te trouver une fille … Pas envie de présenter à la Confrérie un Seigneur puceau. Grommela Jack. Déjà qu'ils ignorent ton existence… Encore que si ce vieux chacal de Barbossa s'y trouve il y a peu de chances que ce soit encore le cas.

Liam le regarda, brusquement frappé par une idée qui s'imposait comme une évidence.

- Mais vous… Vous n'avez pas été surpris de me voir … Vous connaissiez même mon prénom !! Et ne mentez pas cette fois !! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Jack grimaça.

- Comme si c'était mon habitude… Tu sais tu as une idée bien noire de moi, je me demande pourquoi tu tenais tant à naviguer sous mes ordres puisque tu ..

- Répondez juste à ma question. Articula Liam d'une voix sombre, évitant cette fois le piège tendu par Jack.

- Dommage. Soupira le pirate.

Liam le toisa, oubliant un instant la scène à laquelle il avait assisté la nuit précédente, sentant confusément que quelque chose lui échappait. Quelque chose qui concernait non seulement Jack Sparrow mais aussi ses parents. Sentant que cette fois le jeune homme ne lâcherait pas prise, Jack prit la parole.

- C'est ta mère qui m'a dit comment tu t'appelais.

- Ma mère ??? Mais … Je croyais que tout le monde ignorait ce qu'elle était devenue… Barbossa a dit

- Qu'Hector ignore où elle se trouvait ne signifie pas que nous l'ignorions tous

- Mais les pirates l'ont cherchée !! Vous l'avez dit vous-même !! Et quand vous a-t-elle parlé de moi ?

Jack soupira lourdement, brusquement embarrassé.

- Quelques mois après ta naissance.

Liam le regarda l'air suspicieux, songeant à toutes les histoires que sa mère lui avait raconté sur le pirate.

- Vous l'avez vue … Vous l'avez trouvée… Comment avez-vous fait ?

Jack se crispa de nouveau et commença à se diriger vers le port.

- Peu importe … Allez dépêche toi on a un équipage à recruter.

Brusquement agacé par la condescendance avec laquelle Jack le traitait, Liam sortit son épée d'un geste nerveux, plaquant sa lame sur le torse du pirate. Nullement effrayé, Jack lui sourit avec désinvolture.

- Range ça petit … Tu risques de te blesser.

Liam le regarda avec froideur et appuya un peu plus son épée sur le torse de Jack dont le sourire s'effaça.

- Tu oses menacer un pirate ? Demanda-t-il, ses yeux s'étrécissant brutalement.

- Il me semble que j'en suis un moi aussi. Répondit Liam sans bouger.

Jack lui fit un léger sourire avant de s'écarter rapidement, sortant à son tour son sabre.

- Mais il n'y a de place que pour un seul capitaine… Il me semblait te l'avoir dit… Lança-t-il en faisant glisser sa lame contre celle du jeune homme.

- J'ai du oublier … Répondit Liam sans réfléchir, passant derechef à l'attaque.

Jack para aisément son estocade et attaqua à son tour.

- Jolie passe petit… Mais très insuffisante… Voyons un peu comment tu te débrouilles contre ça !

Liam recula sous la violence de l'attaque et se remit maladroitement en position, déstabilisé par l'attitude offensive de son adversaire.

- La seule chose que je veux ce sont des réponses à mes questions ! Conformément à votre promesse ! S'exclama-t-il en colère.

- J'ai répondu il me semble ! Répondit Jack en virevoltant, cherchant du regard de quoi calmer le jeune homme.

- C'est faux ! S'exclama Liam stupéfié par sa mauvaise foi

- C'est vrai !

- Faux !

- Vrai !

A cet instant un bruit mat détourna leur attention alors que Larry venait de lâcher les deux seaux dont il était chargé, stupéfié par le combat auquel les deux complices se livraient. Jack jeta un coup d'œil aux seaux et sourit lentement, poussant Liam jusqu'à eux avant de saisir l'un des seaux du bout de sa lame, le projetant vers Liam. Les yeux écarquillés, le jeune homme se baissa, évitant de peu le projectile.

- Raté. Commenta-t-il en repartant à la charge.

Jack souffla alors qu'il parait de justesse son épée.

- Mais que veux tu à la fin ?

- La vérité ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ma mère ? Comment saviez vous où elle était alors que tous l'ignoraient !

Jack le regarda avec lassitude.

- Tu ferais mieux de te trouver une fille mon gars… Tu es littéralement obsédé par ta mère.

Liam lui décocha un regard hostile tandis que Jack repartait à l'assaut. Contre toute attente, le jeune homme se baissa brutalement au lieu de parer comme Jack s'y attendait et ramassa le seau dont le pirate s'était servi, lui en assénant un coup brutal en plein visage. Jack laissa échapper un glapissement bizarre et Liam en profita pour le désarmer à la hâte, posant sa lame sur sa gorge.

- C'était pas très réglementaire ça … Commenta Jack.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu me battre à la loyale. Répondit Liam en maintenant la pointe de son épée sur la gorge de Jack sous le regard effaré de Larry. C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à me battre. Ajouta-t-il sans savoir pourquoi.

- Je ne m'en serais jamais douté. Ironisa Jack mi figue mi raisin. Maintenant que tu m'as montré que tu savais te battre… pourrais tu avoir l'obligeance de retirer ton épée de ma gorge ?

- Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas répondu…

- Sérieusement petit… Tu as un sacré problème… Tu devrais…

- La question était : comment avez-vous trouvé ma mère ? L 'interrompit Liam avec froideur.

- A l'aide de mon compas.. Voilà t'es content ?

Surpris, Liam baissa son arme et Jack en profita pour s'écarter lestement.

- Je croyais que le compas indiquait ce qu'on désire le plus au monde …

- Oui. C'est le cas. Répondit Jack d'un air détaché en lissant son manteau.

- Alors pourquoi vous …

- Pas de fausses idées petit, si je suis allé voir ta mère c'était pour la convaincre de venir assister au conseil. Rien de plus. S'empressa de préciser Jack.

Liam le dévisagea avec attention, encore plus perdu qu'avant.

- C'est tout ?

- Évidemment.. Répondit Jack. Si j'avais su que ça avait autant d'importance à tes yeux ..

- Racontez moi… Lui demanda Liam d'un air avide.

- Quoi ?

- Tout. Ce qu'elle vous a répondu ! Pourquoi elle ne vous a pas suivi.

- Oh. Se crispa légèrement Jack, brusquement ramené à un épisode qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

_C'était peu de temps après qu'il ait trouvé la Fontaine de Jouvence… Muni de sa bouteille contenant le précieux liquide il avait cru posséder tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Sauf que ses pensées le ramenaient sans cesse à sa meurtrière, à la jeune reine qu'il avait faite et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un peu plus d'un an. Il avait cru qu'avec le temps, il cesserait de penser à elle, qu'en mettant d'autres filles dans son lit, il arrêterait de se demander quel goût elle pouvait avoir. Sans succès. Il avait rapidement réalisé que son désir inassouvi d'elle et son refus de l'admettre empêchaient son compas d'indiquer un cap. A cause des défenses qu'il s'était fixées, il ne pouvait ni trouver le Pearl, ni retrouver Elizabeth. Alors il avait accepté son désir et le compas lui avait indiqué un cap. Celui d'Elizabeth Turner. _

_Il avait débarqué sur l'île avec son arrogance habituelle, persuadé qu'il lui suffirait d'assouvir son envie pour que le trouble cesse. Ou tout du moins il voulait s'en convaincre. Il avait évité le village, sentant instinctivement qu'elle avait préféré l'isolement et le calme à une foule grouillante où quelqu'un aurait pu la reconnaître trop facilement._

_Finalement, il avait trouvé facilement l'endroit où elle avait élu domicile et avait gravi la colline menant à la maison qu'elle occupait avec espoir, songeant à tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. __A commencer par une nuit avec lui ! __Il l'avait découverte avant qu'elle ne le voit, presque surpris de toujours éprouver les mêmes sensations qu'un an plus tôt voir__e__ plus à sa vue. Elle avait fini par se retourner, __sûrement__ en sentant son regard posé sur elle et l'espace d'un instant son visage s'était éclairé avant de reprendre une expression distante et réservée, si rapidement qu'il crut avoir rêvé sa première réaction._

_La mine renfrognée, elle s'était approchée de lui, une lueur affolée au fond des yeux qu'il n'avait pas compris._

_- Comment m'avez trouvée ? Et que faites vous ici ? Avait elle dit en prenant soin de maintenir une distance raisonnable entre eux_

_- Bonjour trésor… Ça fait longtemps.._

_- Que voulez vous Jack ?_

_Il s'était crispé, songeant qu'il aurait souhaité un autre accueil, tout du moins un sourire et finalement s'était approché_

_- Lizzie… si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est que…Un fois ne suffisait pas.. finalement. Avait il souri l'air joueur._

_Elle avait semblé accuser le coup, déglutissant bruyamment._

_- Jack … que voulez vous réellement ?_

_- Lizzie, trésor, je vous l'ai dit, vous et moi, moi et vous … Nous sommes pareils tout les deux… Nous rêvons d'être libres, de naviguer …Peut être que ça pourrait marcher entre nous .. Un temps …Nous pourrions.. reprendre la mer, récupérer le Pearl et puis … Avait il ajouté, lui adressant un regard suggestif. _

_- Je ne comprends pas Jack…_

_Encouragé par son regard perdu, il s'était encore approché, leurs corps se frôlant presque._

_- Vous comprenez fort bien au contraire Lizzie.. Nous sommes sur le marché vous et moi et je sais que vous rêvez de savoir quel goût ça a …_

_Elle avait soufflé brutalement alors qu'il s'approchait encore d'elle, son regard fuyant le sien, tandis qu'elle cherchait quoi lui répondre._

_Un glapissement aigu les avait interrompus et le visage d'Elizabeth s'était éclairé, prenant une expression de tendresse avant de retrouver son masque distant._

_- Qu'est ce que … Avait commencé Jack tandis qu'elle le plantait là, s'engouffrant dans la maison, revenant un instant plus tard avec un paquet emmailloté dans des linges._

_Il s'était crispé en découvrant un bébé, semblant âgé de quelques mois à peine dans ses bras. Son regard le fuyant à nouveau, elle lui avait désigné l'enfant, ne parvenant pas à dissimuler la fierté qu'elle ressentait._

_- Voici Liam. Le fils de Will. Avait elle ajouté dans un souffle._

_Jack avait senti son cœur se tordre désagréablement dans sa poitrine, une impression qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis son adolescence et il s'était troublé un moment à la pensée qu'Elizabeth et William avait conçu un enfant. Finalement elle avait eu la nuit de noce qu'elle avait tellement désirée et celle-ci avait laissé des traces._

_- Oh… alors Will et vous avez …Avait il dit, se sentant brusquement stupide._

_- Comme il se doit. Avait elle soufflée, semblant pourtant mal à l'aise._

_Jack était resté silencieux, l'observant tandis qu'elle passait doucement sa main sur le visage de l'enfant pour le calmer. Finalement son désir avait été le plus fort, ses yeux se posant instinctivement sur sa poitrine gonflée, remarquant brutalement à quel point son corps avait changé._

_- Lizzie… Vous ne pouvez pas rester seule ainsi.. vous aimez la mer, être libre…vous êtes la reine des pirates.. Avait il finalement tenté en trébuchant sur les derniers mots._

_- Je ne suis pas seule. J'ai Liam._

_- Un bébé… _

_- L'enfant de Will_

_- Mais vous êtes une femme Lizzie et je doute que ce ..Liam soit en mesure de vous apporter ce que vous désirez vraiment…_

_Les yeux étrécis par la colère, Elizabeth s'était reculée, serrant étroitement son enfant contre elle comme si ce dernier avait le pouvoir de la protéger de lui._

_- Oh vous … Comment osez vous prétendre connaître mes désirs ?_

_Jack lui avait rendu son regard se contentant d'afficher un sourire sur de lui._

_- Deux gouttes d'eau trésor …_

_Elizabeth avait baissé les yeux et secoué la tête alors que des larmes commençaient à perler à ses cils._

_- Partez et ne revenez jamais._

_- Pourquoi ?Parce que moi seul peut vous offrir ce que vous voulez ? Parce que vous le voulez … Je le sais _

_- Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux.. Pour qui me prenez vous donc ? Pour une de ces femmes avec qui vous passez la nuit avant de les abandonner au petit matin une fois votre désir écœurant assouvi ? _

_Il avait souri plus largement, s'approchant d'elle._

_- Une nuit inoubliable trésor… Peut être plus … _

_- Vous êtes méprisable …Dois je vous rappeler que je suis une femme mariée ?_

_- Oh … Et où est donc votre mari ? Ah oui c'est vrai … parti pour dix années avant de revenir pour une seule journée… Ainsi c'est la vie dont vous prétendez rêver… Une nuit tout les dix ans… et un enfant pour seul horizon entre les deux ?Revoir ce cher William, décennies après décennies, rester jeune alors que vous vieillirez, gaspillant votre jeunesse ici …Alors que si vous veniez de mon côté, je vous offrirais ce que vous rêvez de posséder… La jeunesse éternelle, la liberté, le plaisir.. Lizzie. _

_Elizabeth avait blêmi et avait resserré encore son étreinte sur le jeune Liam._

_- Pas l'éternité Jack… Will peut être libre si au bout de dix ans, un amour fidèle, pur et sincère l'attend…_

_- Oh… Alors c'est ça …Vous allez l'attendre.._

_- Comment pouvez vous en douter ? Avait elle soufflé d'une voix altérée_

_- C'est ainsi que vous mesurez le désir Elizabeth ?Dix ans d'attente ? C'est le temps qu'il faut pour vous méritez ? Avait il grincé, en colère._

_- Pas le désir Jack .L'amour. A présent partez …_

_- Ça pourrait marcher entre nous… Vous voudriez vous convaincre du contraire mais vous savez que c'est faux…_

_Elle était resté silencieuse, caressant négligemment la tête de l'enfant qui avait fini par fermer ses yeux noisette._

_- Je ne laisserais pas Will. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Pas pour une nuit avec vous, ni même pour plus. Je ne le condamnerais pas à une vie d'errance, Jack. Avait elle fini par dire en essuyant rapidement ses yeux._

_- Dix ans.. Avait il répondu. Peu importe, j'ai l'éternité devant moi…_

_Elle s'était troublée, rougissant légèrement alors que leurs regards se nouaient, comprenant ce qu'il insinuait._

_- Ne revenez pas…Vous ne me trouverez pas ici Jack …_

_Il avait souri tristement, lui désignant le compas qui pendait à sa ceinture._

_- Où que vous soyez Lizzie… _

_Elle s'était troublée, lui adressant un regard peiné._

_- Il est trop tard Jack .._

_- Trésor.. Il n'est jamais trop tard.. J'ai attendu dix ans pour récupérer un morceau de bois…_

_- Partez…avait elle presque crié, déclenchant les pleurs du petit Liam._

_- Au revoir Lizzie.._

_Et il était parti ainsi, sans se retourner, rejoignant son bateau de fortune sur lequel il avait espéré l'emmener. Le cœur lourd, il avait pris place, ramant sans but, sachant qu'il ne trouverait pas le Pearl à l'aide de son compas. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas assouvi ou oublié son désir. Il avait compris qu'elle ne céderait pas. Parce qu'elle n'aurait pas été Lizzie si elle n'avait pas tenté sa seule chance de sauver ce foutu William Turner de son destin. _

- Alors que vous a-t-elle dit ? Pourquoi n'est elle pas venue avec vous au conseil ? Le pressa Liam, le ramenant au présent.

- Parce qu'elle avait peur pour ta sécurité. Tu venais de naître petit.

- C'est tout … C'est à cause de moi … Murmura Liam, déçu.

- Et elle préférait attendre ton père. Se força à ajouter Jack, un arrière goût amer dans la gorge.

- Oh … Mais …

- J'ai répondu à ta question Liam … Nous avons un équipage à recruter alors si tu voulais bien…

Liam rougit à ce brusque rappel à l'ordre, troublé d'avoir pu être en partie la cause de l'attitude de sa mère et suivit Jack sans un mot, s'efforçant de ne plus penser à la scène dévoilée la nuit précédente …


	9. Trouble

_**Bonjour à tous, voici la suite un peu plus rapidement que prévu lol… Attention ça se corse un peu, j'espère que vous aimerez . Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 8**

La matinée fut insoutenable pour Liam. En effet, le jeune homme croyait naïvement que Jack l'aiderait dans la recherche de matelots mais au lieu de ça le pirate s'était borné à lui donner une tape dans le dos et à l'installer devant une table, lui enjoignant de recruter des volontaires.

Liam vit donc défiler des hommes de tout âge et de toute nature la matinée durant , plissant le nez sous les effluves le plus souvent propices à la nausée qu'ils dégageaient. Il sélectionna quelques hommes et écarta systématiquement les femmes, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se retrouver à nouveau exposé à une scène comme celle à laquelle il avait assistée la nuit précédente. A ce souvenir, Liam sentit son bas ventre commencer à durcir et rougit alors que l'idée obsédante et dérangeante du corps nu de Jack lui revenait à l'esprit.

Au bout de quelques heures, Liam commença à jeter de fréquents coups d'œil autour de lui, désespérant de revoir Jack un jour lorsque, du coin de l'œil, il reconnut la silhouette du pirate revenant vers l'endroit où il l'avait laissé. Sauf que Jack n'était pas seul. Manifestement complètement ivre, le pirate se tenait entre deux jeunes femmes blondes aux lèvres agressivement peintes en rouge et à la parenté évidente. Chacun de ses bras passés autour de la taille d'une des filles, Jack salua Liam d'un sourire cynique.

- Et il a pas bougé de là … Comme un bon toutou. Articula-t-il d'un air moqueur.

Liam se troubla instantanément, rouge de honte.

- Vous m'aviez dit de recruter des hommes…

- Vous m'aviez dit de recruter des hommes… Le singea Jack en réponse tandis que les deux filles éclataient de rire.

Jack se rapprocha de Liam avec lenteur et le regarda dans les yeux un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- On t'a jamais dit que parfois faut réfléchir ?

Liam rougit, songeant qu'effectivement il avait été stupide de rester.

- Vous m'aviez demandé de recruter des hommes …

- Et en as-tu trouvé ?

- Oui…

- Et en nombre suffisant ?

- Oui… Répondit une nouvelle fois Liam sans parvenir à s'expliquer le comportement du pirate.

- Alors pourquoi es tu encore ici ?

- Je … Je vous attendais. Rougit Liam.

- Il m'attendait ! S'écria Jack en roulant comiquement des yeux. Je vois que tu as hérité de la docilité stupide de Turner. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

Liam serra les poings, ne comprenant cette brutale charge hostile de Jack et ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre lorsque le pirate reprit.

- Puisque tu veux des ordres en voilà un…File te trouver une fille mon gars … Et ne revient que quand ça sera fait pigé ?

Liam, soudainement assombri lui lança un regard rempli de reproches tandis que Jack se penchait sur l'une des filles, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. N'y tenant plus Liam poussa un soupir exaspéré et tourna les talons, s'éloignant à grands pas. Derrière lui, Jack fit brièvement la moue, regrettant un peu la manière dont il l'avait traité avant de se tourner vers les deux filles.

- Alors ça vous dirait de voir mon gouvernail ?

Deux gloussements lui répondirent et Jack, enserrant fermement la taille de ses deux conquêtes reprit le chemin de son navire songeant que Liam Turner était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir aujourd'hui… Si seulement il ne ressemblait pas autant à sa mère… Les choses seraient sans doute plus faciles…

- Oh Jack . Tu me le montreras en premier hein ? Gloussa une des filles.

- Non moi !!

Avec un soupir las, Jack leur fit son plus beau sourire.

- J'ai de quoi vous satisfaire toutes les deux. Pavoisa-t-il en les entraînant.

*

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Liam se décida à retourner à bord du navire. Le jeune homme avait erré des heures, repoussant avec dégoût les avances explicites de plusieurs prostituées qui avaient cru voir en lui le client idéal. Il avait beau faire, aucun de ces corps lourdement parfumés et aux poitrines généreuses offertes aux regards concupiscents des hommes ne parvenaient à l'émouvoir. Comme lorsqu'il vivait encore avec ses parents, aucune fille ne parvenait à éveiller le désir dans ses reins, ou tout du moins pas comme la vision de Jack Sparrow sous l'effet du plaisir avait réussi à le faire.

Liam s'était donc laissé guider par ses pas durant les dernières heures refusant de retourner sur un navire où seuls les gémissements de plaisir de Jack l'attendaient, sentant confusément que cela ne ferait qu'augmenter le trouble qu'il ressentait. Souhaitant chasser la pensée d'un Jack bizarrement érotique, le jeune homme se concentra sur son sujet de préoccupation premier : le couple de ses parents, ou plutôt leur histoire. Plus il passait du temps auprès de Jack, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ignorait de nombreuses choses sur Elizabeth et William. Déjà sa mère lui avait toujours affirmé n'avoir jamais revu le capitaine Sparrow ni aucun autre de leurs anciens compagnons, or force était de constater qu'elle avait menti ce que Liam ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Tout comme la surprise de Barbossa lorsqu'il avait appris la libération de son père et le doute qu'il avait paru émettre sur la fidélité de sa mère. Encore une chose que Liam ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Toute son enfance avait été baignée par des histoires de pirates et l'espoir que son père serait libéré et reviendrait à la maison. Puis, une fois que Will était revenu, il avait vu sa mère se transformer peu à peu. Certes, Elizabeth semblait heureuse, se jetant chaque soir au cou de Will comme si elle avait craint la journée durant que son mari ne revienne pas. Pour Liam, le couple formé par ses parents avaient toujours été un modèle d'amour partagé et de solidité, bien loin de l'image que Jack Sparrow et ses nombreuses conquêtes lui donnait à présent. Pourtant, le doute s'insinuait peu à peu, tout comme le trouble. La révélation du fait que c'était à cause de lui si sa mère n'avait jamais repris la mer , l'avait fortement ébranlé. Liam n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle, pensant que si sa mère restait à terre c'était par choix et non par sacrifice. De plus, il ne comprenait pas la raison de cet éloignement. Après tout il n'avait pas été un bébé vagissant dans ses couches durant dix ans… Ils auraient pu partir et rejoindre l'équipage de Jack ou d'un autre. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le faire.

Lorsque son père était finalement revenu, Liam avait caressé l'espoir de voir son rêve d'enfant se réaliser et de prendre la mer avec ses deux parents, vivant des aventures merveilleuses avec eux. Mais pas une fois il n'en avait été question, pas même lorsqu'Elizabeth se faufilait jusqu'à la falaise, surveillant l'horizon avec une expression nostalgique ainsi qu'elle en avait pris l'habitude durant les dix années de service de Will. Comme si elle espérait encore quelque chose, ou comme si la mer lui manquait tant qu'elle ne pouvait cesser de la regarder. Les dernières années de la vie d'Elizabeth avaient été les pires sur ce point, en effet, lorsqu'elle ne s'adonnait pas aux activités de toute bonne épouse, elle se perchait sur la falaise, observant les navires qui quittaient le port. Souvent, Liam venait la rejoindre et elle glissait alors son bras autour de sa taille comme le faisait avec ses épaules lorsqu'il était enfant tandis qu'ils regardaient l'horizon tout les deux en silence. En revanche, son père, lui, ne venait jamais sur la falaise pas plus qu'il ne parlait de l'océan avec la même émotion contenue que laissait parfois filtrer Elizabeth. Sans doute parce que durant dix ans cet horizon avait été sa prison…

Liam repoussa ses souvenirs alors qu'il s'engageait sur la passerelle menant au navire avec résignation. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa en découvrant Larry à la droite de Jack lequel semblait passer en revue les marins qu'il avait passé la matinée à recruter. Liam frissonna en voyant Jack déambuler sur le pont d'une démarche guère assurée, visiblement parti dans un discours animé à renfort de grands gestes.

Jack se retourna brutalement vers Liam en sentant un regard posé sur lui.

- Ah te voilà enfin Turner ! S'exclama-t-il tout en songeant qu'il aurait préféré que le jeune homme ne revienne pas. Puis je savoir où tu étais ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton guindé.

- Vous m'avez fait comprendre que vous ne souhaitiez pas ma présence à bord. Répondit Liam, brusquement tendu, les mots cruels de la matinée lui revenant en mémoire.

Jack parut ne pas l'entendre et reprit d'un ton sec en avançant vers lui.

- Nous n'attendions plus que toi pour lever l'ancre Liam. J'aimerais qu'à l'avenir tu ne t'autorises pas à un quartier libre.

Liam se crispa sous l'injustice flagrante de Jack et commença à répondre d'un ton hargneux

- Mais c'est vous qui…

- Pas de mais !! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Aboya Jack.

Trop choqué pour protester, Liam regarda le pirate se tourner vers ses hommes.

- Allez tas de chiens galeux, levez l'ancre. J'ai un navire à récupérer.

Sans attendre là non plus de réponses, Jack tourna vivement les talons et alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine, une bouteille de rhum à la main.

- Vous avez entendu le Capitaine ! Reprit Larry en écho. On lève l'ancre.

En colère cette fois, Liam traversa le pont d'un air décidé, bousculant au passage les hommes qui s'empressaient d'obéir. Sans frapper il ouvrit la porte de la cabine de Jack et pénétra dans la pièce, refermant derrière lui dans un claquement.

Affalé sur sa table de travail, Jack leva un regard froid sur lui.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir entendu frapper petit.

- Vous me devez des explications ! S'exclama Liam.

- Je ne dois rien petit. Tu as accepté les règles si ça ne te plait pas tu es libre de partir.

- Oh … Et comment comptez vous récupérer le Pearl sans moi ?

- Je l'ai déjà récupéré sans toi petit… Après tout je suis le capitaine Sparrow !

- Oh dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce le capitaine Barbossa qui tient la barre depuis vingt ans ?

Jack grimaça brièvement et regarda Liam de haut.

- Parce que récupérer le Pearl n'était pas une de mes priorités.

- Vraiment ! S'exclama Liam en s'asseyant sans y être invité. Alors dites moi Capitaine Sparrow quelles ont été vos « priorités » durant les vingt dernières années ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais…

- Parce que je vous le demande ! S'exclama Liam en se saisissant de la bouteille en en buvant une large rasade.

- Pas touche à mon rhum petit… Gronda Jack

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que je m'en serve pour mettre le feu au navire ?

Le visage de Jack s'assombrit fugacement et Liam ressentit une pointe de triomphe à cette vue.

- J'ai cherché la Fontaine de Jouvence et d'autres trésors…

- Pourtant vous ne paraissez pas rouler sur l'or. Remarqua Liam.

- Tout les trésors ne pas d'or et d'argent… Répondit Jack avec un pointe de tristesse, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Cette fois le cœur de Liam se pinça légèrement et le jeune homme se demanda fugacement ce qui pouvait tellement peser à Jack Sparrow pour qu'il en oublie son navire dont sa mère lui avait pourtant rabâché qu'il était son seul amour.

Jack se tourna vers lui, ses prunelles sombres se rivant à celles de Liam et le pirate poussa un soupir.

- Laisse moi tranquille tu veux.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fuyez vous ainsi ? Murmura Liam.

Jack soupira. La ressemblance entre Liam et Elizabeth lui paraissait de plus en plus évidente à mesure qu'il passait du temps avec le jeune homme. A cet instant, le regard que Liam posait sur lui, plein d'incompréhension, était le douloureusement parfait reflet de celui d'Elizabeth. Tout comme la manière dont le jeune homme tenait sa bouteille de rhum ou la fougue qu'il avait mis la veille à le combattre.

- Tu te fais des idées petit.

Liam secoua la tête, décidé à ne pas se laisser endormir par l'un des nombreux mensonges de Jack tandis que ce dernier prenait une longue gorgée de rhum.

- Non je ne m'en fais pas. Vous semblez m'en vouloir pour une raison que j'ignore et j'aimerais la connaître. Est-ce que .. Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ?

Jack eut un petit sourire rempli d'amertume avant de répondre.

- Rien de plus que de contredire ouvertement mes ordres, de te lancer dans un combat ridicule contre moi, de boire tout mon rhum et de passer ton temps à me poser des questions … Sinon comment s'est passée ton après midi enfin soirée vu l'heure à laquelle tu es rentré, bref journée ..

Liam mit un temps à comprendre que Jack faisait allusion à la fille qu'il lui avait ordonné de se trouver. Il baissa la tête en affectant un air coupable.

- J'ai désobéi pour ça aussi …

- T'es vraiment sur que t'es pas eunuque ? Grimaça Jack.

Liam leva les yeux au ciel pour marquer son agacement et repris une gorgée de rhum

- Oui.

Jack se pencha vers lui, débouchant une nouvelle bouteille d'un air inspiré.

- Parce que vois tu Liam … Une fille … C'est le meilleur réconfort du marin… Et puis c'est aussi très agréable. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton pragmatique.

- Peut être mais ça ne m'attire pas pour l'instant… Je préfère découvrir le monde; allez où je veux quand je le veux … Maman disait toujours ça. Murmura Liam. Elle disait qu'en fait un navire c'était la liberté…

Jack le regarda avec une pointe de nostalgie, refoulant les souvenirs de la nuit où il lui avait ouvert son cœur pendant qu'elle le saoulait pour ensuite pouvoir brûler tout son rhum.

- Et elle avait raison … Mais tu vois Liam, ce n'est pas parce que tu vas voir une fille que tu dois forcément l'épouser…

- En quoi le mariage serait une mauvaise chose ?

- Ne te méprend pas petit .. J'adore les mariages, c'est au premier qui cessera d'aimer l'autre. Ajouta cyniquement Jack.

- Pas toujours … Commença Liam.

- Le mariage c'est le plus sur et rapide moyen de perdre sa liberté Liam. Crois moi.

Liam, renonçant à en apprendre plus sur ses parents, se rapprocha de Jack.

- Pourquoi avez-vous une vision si sombre du mariage ? Moi je pense qu'il est merveilleux de rencontrer une personne que l'on aime suffisamment pour être prêt à tout pour elle…

Jack grimaça tristement et reprit d'un ton moqueur.

- On jurerait entendre une jeune pucelle des beaux quartiers. Ou ton père.

Liam se crispa instantanément.

- Vous ne l'aimez pas n'est-ce pas …

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles…. Répondit Jack en se levant brutalement.

- De mon père. A chaque fois que vous parlez de lui vous prenez ce ton cynique et méprisant. Pourquoi lui en voulez vous ? Parce qu'à cause de lui vous avez du dire adieu à votre rêve ?

Jack se décomposa à ces mots, reculant instinctivement.

- Mon rêve ?

- Oui. L'immortalité ! Que vous avez perdue lorsque vous avez fait poignarder le cœur de Jones par mon père.

Le cœur de Jack reprit un rythme normal tandis qu'il répondait.

- Oh .. Oui. Enfin depuis j'ai trouvé la Fontaine de Jouvence et je n'ai donc rien à envier à ce stupide… à ton père.

Liam, peu convaincu, le suivit du regard tandis que Jack buvait à long traits.

- Tu vois, il n'y a rien de plus important que la liberté.. Mais les filles sont aussi …

Échauffé par le rhum, Liam saisit Jack par l'épaule le forçant à le regarder.

- Pourquoi !!! Pourquoi détournez vous toujours la conversation !!! Pourquoi me fuyez vous ?

Troublé Jack fixa Liam, le cœur accélérant en songeant à quel point il lui ressemblait, son visage imberbe encadré par des boucles blondes, lui semblant soudain presque féminin.

- Pourquoi Jack ? Vous ne voyez pas que si je voulais vous connaître c'est parce que je vous admire… Parce qu'on m'a toujours dit que vous êtes un homme bien; un homme qui n'a jamais été récompensé comme il se devait… S'écria Liam d'un ton où perçait sa douleur de se sentir rejeté.

Jack frissonna à son discours, le regard parti, machinalement il glissa une main dans les cheveux de Liam.

- Toutes les histoires ne sont pas vraies ..Murmura-t-il avec tristesse.

Troublé par leur soudaine proximité, Liam avança légèrement, son cœur cognant fort dans sa poitrine en sentant la main de Jack dans ses cheveux.

- Mais moi je suis certain que celle-ci l'est. Répondit il. Et même si vous mentez souvent, j'ai confiance en vous Jack.

Jack se passa brièvement la langue sur les lèvres, les mots de Liam faisant écho à ceux qu'il avait jadis échangés avec Elizabeth et s'approcha de Liam, leurs lèvres se frôlant.

- Je … Commença Jack, les idées brouillées.

Liam le regarda une seconde. Il était si proche. Son esprit le ramena à la nuit précédente et il avança sa bouche vers celle de Jack.

Leurs lèvres s'épousèrent un instant et Liam sentit un plaisir intense déferler dans ses veines. Sur son cou, la main de Jack se crispa, l'attirant plus à lui tandis que leurs langues se rencontraient, se goûtant avec lenteur. Jack soupira dans la bouche de Liam, s'abandonnant un instant à la saveur douce du baiser avant de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il embrassait un homme ! Pire… Il embrassait le fils de Will et d'Elizabeth. Complètement égaré et brutalement dégrisé il s'écarta rapidement et leva un doigt en direction de Liam.

- Je … Ne m'approche plus … Sors d'ici … Bredouilla Jack en se reculant presque craintivement.

Liam lui lança un regard perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qui l'avait poussé à embrasser le pirate et rougit de honte en imaginant ce que l'autre devait penser. Troublé et les larmes aux yeux il s'écarta brutalement et se précipita dehors, laissant Jack seul avec ses souvenirs….


	10. Souvenirs à nouveau

_**Bien voici donc la suite, plus centrée sur le passé de Jack (désolée donc Sparra & Willa ) mais passage nécessaire pour la compréhension de l'histoire et pour la faire progresser . Le prochain sera plus sur Liam & Jack. Les souvenirs sont en italique En attendant review … **_

**Chapitre 9**

Après que Jack l'ait jeté dehors, Liam se retrouva sur le pont du navire, légèrement tremblant. Les sensations inédites qui l'avaient traversé lors de sa brève étreinte avec le pirate le laissaient tout à la fois perplexe et ému tout comme la réaction de rejet de Jack qui avait immédiatement suivie leur baiser. Le jeune homme se passa brièvement la main dans les cheveux, cherchant à rafraîchir ses idées. Larry le regarda alors avec attention

- Ça va petit ? T'as l'air malade .

Liam lui lança un petit regard perdu alors que sa voix lui paraissait venir de très loin.

- Je… Non, non tout va bien.

- Bah on dirait pas, t'es tout rouge et t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. T'es pas fiévreux au moins ? S'inquiéta Larry en reculant d'un pas

- Je sais pas ..Murmura Liam, troublé.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir. Lui conseilla Larry tout en conservant une distance avec lui.

- Je ..oui .Finit par dire piteusement Liam en s'éloignant, le visage en feu au souvenir du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Jack.

De son côté, Jack était également en pleine confusion. A présent seul dans sa cabine, il prit une longue rasade de rhum, l'esprit troublé par ce qui venait de se produire. Ce n'était pas tant que ça le fait d'avoir embrassé un autre homme, il était déjà allé plus loin avec certains marins lorsque, au bout de quelques mois passés en mer, le désir demandait un juste assouvissement. Il y avait même eu une fois, où il s'était tourné vers une chèvre qui….

Jack soupira lourdement et s'empressa de chasser ce souvenir gênant. Il inclina de nouveau la bouteille de rhum entre ses lèvres. Rien ne coula. La bouteille était désespérément vide ….

- Bugger… Grogna-t-il. Mais pourquoi y'a plus de rhum ?

Il chancela légèrement en se dirigeant vers la porte, bien décidé à aller chercher de quoi étancher sa soif et surtout effacer le goût des lèvres de Liam sur les siennes lorsqu'il s'immobilisa, regardant la porte avec une expression craintive. De l'autre côté il y avait Liam… Liam qu'il venait d'embrasser comme un homme qui n'a pas connu de femmes depuis des mois alors qu'il avait passé la journée avec deux catins extrêmement douées…

Jack regarda la porte avec attention, comme si cette dernière pouvait lui dire qui se cachait derrière. Puis, l'envie de rhum étant la plus forte, il entrebâilla la porte, glissant sa tête à travers l'ouverture avec un air circonspect. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il ne vit que Larry sur le pont. Avec un sourire forcé, Jack sortit et se dirigea avec nonchalance vers les réserves de rhum .

- Dites Capitaine … L'interpella Larry

- Quoi ? Répondit rapidement Jack, peu désireux de passer plus de temps que nécessaire en dehors de sa cabine.

- C'est le gamin… Il a l'air malade… Vous devriez peut être aller voir …

Jack grimaça, son cœur s'affolant brutalement. Hors de question d'aller voir Liam ce soir, dieu sait ce que le gamin pourrait s'imaginer en le voyant faire irruption dans sa cabine … D'ici à ce qu'il s'imagine qu'il attendait plus … Jack se crispa à cette idée, sentant une désagréable vague de chaleur inonder son bas ventre.

- Je ne suis pas sa mère. Répondit il sèchement. Si Liam est malade, qu'il se débrouille.

Sans attendre de réponse de Larry qui le regarda d'un air abasourdi, Jack s'éloigna à grands pas vers la réserve de rhum. Il ramassa une bouteille et s'apprêtait à retourner vers ses quartiers lorsqu'il se ravisa et fit demi tour pour en prendre une seconde… Il lui faudrait bien ça pour oublier sa soirée catastrophique…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack avait rejoint la sécurité relative de sa cabine, à peine conscient d'en être réduit à se terrer comme un rat dans ses quartiers pour éviter le regard d'un gamin. Avec un sourire dépourvu de joie, il s'empressa de déboucher la première bouteille, laissant le liquide ambré couler dans sa gorge. Il but longtemps, s'efforçant de chasser le souvenir de ce qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt dans sa cabine sans y réussir.

Jack ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer la pulsion qui l'avait poussé à embrasser Liam. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un désir aussi violent envers un autre homme avant (si on exceptait son état après des semaines passées en mer.. Mais bon dans ce cas même une chèvre faisait l'affaire) en fait il n'avait jamais ressenti un désir pareil envers qui que ce soit. Enfin … presque … Jack soupira, songeant que la situation se compliquait sérieusement. Car bien sur la seule personne qu'il avait désirée autant n'était autre qu' Elizabeth Swann… La mère de Liam. Perdu, Jack s'allongea sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Dix ans… Ça faisait dix ans qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier Elizabeth et le désir qu'il avait d'elle et voilà qu'à présent il sentait son corps tendre vers le jeune homme qu'il abritait à son bord et qui était précisément le fils de celle qui avait été à l'origine de tout ses problèmes.. Ou pour le moins de ceux de son compas.

Jack soupira à nouveau, songeant à la jeune femme et à leur dernière entrevue. En effet, contrairement à ce qu'il avait laissé croire à Liam, il avait fait une autre visite à Elizabeth.

_C'était il y avait presque dix ans à présent… Après qu'Elizabeth l'ait chassé la première fois, arguant qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Will livré à son sort (ce que lui aurait fait avec plaisir) il avait parcouru le monde au hasard des vents, renonçant à utiliser le compas qui toujours pointait vers elle, se soulageant dans les bras des catins .. Et parfois d'autres hommes. Et puis finalement, l'attente avait pris fin. Les dix ans de service de Will étaient terminés et Jack avait décidé de retourner la voir, sur de la posséder au moins une nuit. Elle le voulait. Il en était certain. _

_Il avait donc accosté sur l'île sur laquelle elle avait élu domicile et avait pris le chemin de la maison dans laquelle il l'avait trouvée la première fois. Parfaitement dissimulé derrière un feuillage, il avait vu un petit garçon prendre gaiement le chemin menant au village et avait rongé son frein, attendant que Will en fasse de même… Du moins s'il était revenu. Il voulait parler à Elizabeth… Mais seul à seul, sans la pression de son fils ou de son maudit forgeron. _

_De longues minutes plus tard, la porte s'était ouverte et son cœur avait bondi désagréablement dans sa poitrine alors que la silhouette rieuse d'Elizabeth s'avançait vers le seuil, immédiatement suivie par celle de Will. Réprimant un grincement de dents, Jack les avait vu s'embrasser passionnément, Will glissant ses mains sur les fesses d'Elizabeth d'une manière dont il ne l'aurait pas cru capable… Il fallait croire que les dix ans passés en mer lui avaient parus longs à lui aussi. Finalement au bout d'un temps qui parut une éternité à Jack, Will relâcha son étreinte et s'engagea sur le chemin que son fils avait emprunté un peu plus tôt, laissant Elizabeth seule. _

_Après un dernier regard en direction du chemin qu'avait pris Will, Elizabeth avait soupiré, se dirigeant vers la falaise à la grande surprise de Jack. Il l'avait suivie discrètement, étonné de la voir scruter l'horizon, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. _

_- Vous attendez quelqu'un trésor ? Avait il demandé, sûr de lui, après tout qui pouvait elle attendre hormis le Capitaine Sparrow ? _

_Elizabeth avait sursauté violemment, lui jetant un regard qu'il avait trouvé émerveillé avant de se reprendre. _

_- Vous êtes revenu… _

_- Comme je vous l'avais promis trésor … _

_- Vous ne m'aviez rien promis de tel. S'était elle empressé de préciser, fuyant son regard. _

_- Alors disons que je me l'étais promis à moi-même. Avait il concédé en se rapprochant d'elle. _

_Elizabeth l'avait regardé approcher avec une expression mal à l'aise sur le visage mais il n'y avait pas pris garde. _

_- Il apparaît que ce cher William est libre Lizzie… Donc vous l'êtes aussi… _

_- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire … _

_- Vous le savez très bien au contraire, Lizzie… Vous rêvez d'échapper à cette vie, de reprendre la mer… Avec moi. _

_- Comment pouvez vous en être aussi certain !! _

_- Oh… Un seul mot trésor, la curiosité… Vous voulez toujours savoir ce que ça fait d'être aimée, désirée… caressée… Par un homme. _

_- Dois je vous rappeler que je suis mariée Jack ? Je sais ce que ça fait. _

_- Broutilles… La tiédeur de Will ne vous convient pas… En fait vous rêvez de savoir ce que ça fait d'être de mes bras… _

_Elizabeth s'était mordue brièvement la lèvre, rougissant légèrement. _

_- Une étreinte rapide entre deux escales comme une vulgaire catin ? Est cela que vous me proposez Jack ? Avait elle demandé d'un ton hostile. _

_La sentant flancher, Jack s'était approché d'elle, glissant sa main sur l'ourlet de son corsage, fier de sentir sa respiration accélérer à son contact. _

_- Qui parle d'une seule étreinte Lizzie ? Qui parle d'escale … Moi je vous offre l'horizon. Avait il dit en embrassant le paysage d'un geste grandiloquent. En plus de ma personne… Vous verrez Lizzie.. Vous aimerez ce que je vous ferais… _

_Le souffle comme bloqué, Elizabeth l'avait regardé. _

_- Vous voulez … Que je parte avec vous… _

_- Entre autres trésor… Avait il confirmé avec un sourire sensuel. _

_Elizabeth s'était troublée plus encore, ne songeant plus à retirer la main de Jack qui doucement remontait de sa nuque vers son visage._

_- Je ne peux pas .. Abandonner Liam… _

_Jack avait grimacé, s'attendant à cette objection. _

_- Il n'en était pas question trésor .. Venez avec moi. Tout les deux… Ensembles nous irons au conseil, nous réclamerons le Pearl… Avait il soufflé. _

_Ce fut son erreur. A ces mots, Elizabeth se dégagea brutalement et repoussa sa main. _

_- Alors c'est ça le but de tout ceci. Avait elle craché. Récupérer le Pearl ! J'aurais du m'en douter ! Évidemment… Vous savez déjà que Will n'a plus le droit de naviguer et qu'il ne peut le faire sans quoi les années que j'ai passé à l'attendre n'auront servi à rien !! _

_- Quoi ? Avait glapi Jack. _

_- Oh ne faites pas l'innocent Jack ! Vous savez très bien que dès l'instant où Will mettra les pieds en mer, Calypso le reprendra… _

_- Lizzie trésor, je vous jure que je l'ignorais… _

_- Taisez vous ! Tout ce que vous dites depuis le début n'est que mensonge !! Vous êtes méprisable et je vous , je vous déteste !!! Avait elle fini par crier. _

_Jack avait souri devant son explosion de rage, bien trop virulente pour ne pas masquer autre chose. Lentement il s'était à nouveau approché d'elle, saisissant avec vivacité la main qu'elle levait pour le frapper. _

_- Vous aimeriez vous en convaincre Lizzie… Avait il dit, ses yeux dans les siens. _

_Elizabeth avait soufflé bruyamment, son visage prenant une expression remplie de détresse._

_- Pourquoi êtes vous là ? Avait elle gémit. _

_- Je vous l'ai dit trésor… Pour vous.. Pour moi… Pour nous. _

_- Il n'y a pas de nous, Jack. Avait elle objecté d'un ton peu assuré. _

_- Pas encore. Avait il corrigé en approchant doucement ses lèvres des siennes. _

_Il avait attiré son corps à lui, s'apprêtant à lui donner le baiser qui scellerait sa décision mieux tout discours lorsqu'une voix furieuse et la sensation d'une lame dans son dos les avaient brutalement interrompus. _

_- Lâche la tout de suite Jack. _

_Rougissante et cette fois une réelle détresse sur le visage Elizabeth s'était écartée rapidement pendant que Jack levait les yeux au ciel. _

_- Will… Avait il lâché en se retournant vers lui avec un gracieux sourire._

_- Tu ne parais pas très content de me revoir. Avait ironisé Will en maintenant sa main sur la garde de son épée. _

_Jack avait souri, portant lui aussi la main à son épée._

_- Crois tu ? Avait il ironisé en croisant sa lame avec celle du forgeron. _

_Derrière eux, Elizabeth avait crié._

_- NON !! Will, non !!! _

_Jack avait souri d'un air supérieur tandis que Will se décomposait, baissant son arme pour se tourner vers elle. _

_- Elizabeth…. _

_- Faut te faire une raison mon gars… Elle rêve d'une chose que tu ne peux pas lui donner. Avait triomphé Jack. _

_Elizabeth avait baissé les yeux, l'air honteux tandis que Will la regardait avec désespoir. _

_- Elizabeth… Répond moi .. Est-ce qu'il dit vrai ? _

_Les regards des deux époux s'étaient noués un bref instant, les regrets se lisant dans celui d'Elizabeth alors que s'engageait un dialogue muet entre eux. _

_- Je ne te retiendrais pas Elizabeth… Avait murmuré Will d'un ton douloureux. Tu le sais. _

_Jack s'était avancé vers la jeune femme, sur de sa réponse, mais à sa grande surprise Elizabeth s'était détournée, baissant la tête. _

_- Non. Jack vous vous trompez… _

_- Lizzie … Avait il commencé _

_- Elizabeth. Tu, tu as le choix.. Avait bredouillé Will. _

_Elizabeth s'était tournée vers Will. _

_- Le choix.. Avait elle murmuré d'un ton rempli d'amertume. _

_Jack n'avait pas eu le temps de s'interroger sur les raisons de leurs paroles que déjà Elizabeth reprenait. _

_- Partez Jack. Et cette fois ne revenez jamais. Lui avait elle jeté, son regard se nouant de nouveau à celui de Will. _

_- Tu .. Tu es sure ? Avait demandé le jeune homme d'un ton sérieux. _

_- Oui… Avait elle soufflé. _

_Le cœur désagréablement pincé, Jack l'avait regardée s'approcher de Will, jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son visage. _

_- Oui. Avait elle répété d'un ton plus affirmé. _

_Will avait souri et avait glissé un bras possessif autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Jack, baissant rapidement les yeux pour ne pas affronter son regard. _

_- S'il vous plait … Avait elle murmuré. _

_- Tu as compris Jack ? Avait continué Will. Laisse nous tranquille à présent. Nous vivons la vie dont nous avons toujours rêvée. _

_- Oh .. Dans ce cas, je m'en voudrais de venir perturbé un bonheur aussi .. Clinquant. Avait ironisé Jack en soulevant son tricorne à l'adresse de celle qui venait de le rejeter. Madame Turner… _

_Sans attendre leur réponse, il avait repris le chemin du port sans se retourner vers celle qui se jouait trop facilement de lui. _

_Il n'était jamais revenu. _

Jack soupira douloureusement devant cet afflux de souvenirs, sa tête cognant aussi fort que son cœur. Rien n'avait plus été pareil après ça… Des années durant il avait évité le coin de terre qu'Elizabeth et Will habitaient et avait laissé pendre inutilement son compas à sa ceinture, sûr de la direction que ce dernier indiquerait. Et puis, alors qu'il lui semblait enfin commencer à oublier, il avait fallu que Liam Turner et son visage si semblable au sien s'introduise dans sa vie, inconsciemment tentateur.

Jack se reprit et grimaça. Après tout ce n'était qu'un gamin innocent, il lui suffirait de faire comme s'il ne se passait rien , de détourner son attention vers autre chose et tout se passerait bien… Après tout il n'avait plus qu'un mois de voyage à faire avant d'être à l'île des épaves et de pouvoir dire adieu à l'insupportable fils de Lizzie…


	11. A l'abordage

_**Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre, avec cette fois un peu d'action … J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas que la review est mon seul salaire, ça vous prend deux minutes et ça fait toujours plaisir alors cliquez … A bientôt **_

**Chapitre 10**

L'aube se leva sur une nuit qui avait été tourmentée et agitée tant pour Liam que pour Jack. Perdu dans ses souvenirs douloureux et dans le rhum le pirate avait fini par s'endormir tandis que la couche rudimentaire du jeune homme avait été soumise à dure épreuve au regard du sommeil agité de Liam.

Jack fut le premier à arpenter le pont, d'une part en raison de sa fonction de Capitaine (ce qui n'était pas négligeable, le Capitaine Sparrow ne pouvant décemment pas se terrer dans sa cabine, enfin si .. Mais non) et d'autre part parce qu' à la faveur de la nuit il avait décidé qu'un tel dérapage était sans importance tout comme sans suites. Et donc sans conséquences non plus. Par ailleurs, il y avait tout de même un point positif dans tout ce gâchis… Liam n'oserait sans doute plus l'approcher durant un certain temps et par là même garderait ses questions pour lui, ce dont Jack ne pouvait que se féliciter attendu que les dites questions et le passé qu'elles remuaient sans pitié étaient sans nul doute responsable du trouble qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du jeune homme qui ressemblait tellement à sa mère… Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres du pirate, finalement ce baiser était une excellente idée, un de ses meilleurs plans même s'il n'en avait pas eu conscience avant… S'enthousiasmant tout seul de son propre génie (car bien sur il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça) Jack se dirigea vers la barre en fredonnant, chassant d'un geste de la main l'homme qui barrait le navire

De son côté Liam était loin d'être dans de telles dispositions. Il avait beau faire, il ne parvenait pas à oublier la sensation à la fois douce et rude des lèvres de Jack emprisonnant les siennes. Jamais aucune personne ne l'avait bouleversé à ce point, ni attiré comme Jack Sparrow l'attirait. Toute la nuit, son corps tendu par un désir qu'il découvrait douloureusement l'avait maintenu éveillé, se nourrissant des fantaisies de son esprit dans lesquelles il se voyait agenouillé entre les cuisses de Jack, lui dispensant des caresses comme la catin qu'il avait surprise quelques jours plus tôt. Complètement perdu à cause de ces sensations nouvelles, Liam se surprit à regretter amèrement l'absence de son père même s'il doutait d'avoir eu le cran d'expliquer à Will le désir qu'il ressentait pour un autre homme. En particulier lorsque cet homme s'appelait Jack Sparrow. En effet, Liam réalisait que si Jack paraissait détester son père, ce dernier le lui avait bien rendu, ce qui était sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle le nom du pirate avait été banni de leur maison dès le retour de Will du monde des morts. Quand à Elizabeth, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour le pirate. Bien sur elle lui avait toujours parlé en termes chaleureux, parfois même admiratifs de celui qui semblait avoir été un héros à ses yeux. Toutefois, elle lui avait également décrit un homme froid, sans cœur, un égoïste pour lequel seuls sa personne et son navire comptaient… Mais, au fil de ses rencontres, Liam commençait à réaliser que sa mère lui avait apparemment menti sur plusieurs points de son histoire ou du moins avait une version très personnelle et partiale des événements. Seulement, à présent, il allait lui être difficile d'interroger Jack Sparrow à ce sujet tant il se sentait gêné au souvenir du baiser auquel il n'avait que trop bien répondu….

Liam soupira lourdement, ne se décidant pas à sortir de sa cabine pour affronter le regard du pirate dont il entendait le pas lourd résonner sur le pont. Pas après ce qui s'était produit la veille… Encore tremblant d'émotion, Liam se laissa aller en arrière, observant le plafond tout en s'efforçant de chasser Jack de ses pensées. Sans succès. Lorsqu'il ne pensait pas à leur baiser, les souvenirs des paroles de sa mère lui revenaient en mémoire, toutes ayant trait au fameux capitaine. Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à se décider lorsqu'au milieu de tant de phrases que sa mère avait dites, l'une le frappa brutalement.

_- Jack Sparrow est malin… Très. Il trouve toujours le moyen d'embrouiller les gens pour les amener là où il le souhaite … _

Et si le baiser n'avait eu pour seul but que de l'éloigner de lui ? Et si Jack ne l'avait embrassé que pour faire diversion , instaurant une gêne entre eux ? Bien sur l'idée d'embrasser quelqu'un dans le but de mieux le manipuler était stupide mais après tout, de ce que sa mère lui avait dit, Jack Sparrow était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait … Or, ses questions sur ses parents gênaient apparemment beaucoup le pirate (ce qui d'ailleurs restait inexplicable à ses yeux ) Alors pourquoi n'irait il pas jusque là pour éviter de répondre à ses questions ? Oui, si sa mère avait dit vrai et il n'en doutait pas à cet instant, le pirate était sans nul doute assez retors pour avoir imaginé un tel plan…

Sous le coup de cette révélation Liam se releva brutalement, se cognant durement la tête contre la poutre qui se trouvait précisément au dessus de lui. Il poussa un gémissement de souffrance auquel répondit le grognement d'un des hommes qui avait pris le dernier quart la nuit dernière.

- Dis donc petit. L'apostropha l'homme. Tu crois pas que t'as déjà fait assez de bruit comme ça ? Si t'es malade tu le dis et on te débarque au prochain port.

Liam lança un petit regard navré en direction de ceux avec qui il partageait l'entrepont et à qui il avait sans doute fait partager son insomnie.

- Non ça va .. Désolé pour ça. Déclara-t-il d'un ton navré.

L'homme lui lança un regard peu amène.

- Tu sais petit, si ça te chatouille la nuit, t'aurais peut être du faire ce que le capitaine t'as dit de faire. Te payer une fille… A moins bien sur que comme on l'pense tous les filles soient pas trop ton truc… Insinua-t-il alors que les marins alentour éclataient d'un rire gras.

Cette fois Liam se sentit rougir à la fois de honte et de colère… Ainsi donc ses soupçons se confirmaient, Jack l'avait utilisé, le faisant passer pour un … un … Liam se leva avec vivacité, le regard sombre. Il n'allait sûrement se laisser manipuler par Jack Sparrow, foi de Turner…

- Garde tes réflexions pour toi. Marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le pont sous les rires.

*

Une fois à l'air libre, Liam prit une grande respiration, éludant volontairement les insinuations de l'homme. Il n'allait pas se laisser écarter par Jack pas plus qu'il ne s'attarderait sur le trouble que l'homme provoquait en lui. Après tout, la raison pour laquelle il était à bord c'était pour devenir pirate et en apprendre plus sur son histoire et celle de ses parents. Rien d'autre.

Ramassant tout son courage et évitant de s'attarder sur les courbes si bizarrement appétissantes de Jack, Liam s'approcha de ce dernier. Il sentit sa colère redoubler en entendant le pirate fredonner la chanson que sa mère lui avait apprise lorsqu'il était enfant. Bien sur, Jack n'était pas troublé lui. Au contraire, le pirate devait être assez fier de son exploit de la nuit dernière, fier d'avoir donné son premier baiser à un garçon qu'il savait (et de son propre aveu) puceau. Il savait que ça le troublerait (qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place ? ) et le pousserait à l'éviter. Sauf que Liam ne se laisserait pas faire.

- Bonjour Jack. Claironna-t-il trop fort, sa voix lui paraissant peu naturelle.

Liam vit les épaules du pirate se raidir alors que ce dernier se tournait vers lui avec résignation.

- Bonjour Liam. Répondit Jack une boule dans la gorge. Bien dormi l'ami ? Se força-t-il à ajouter.

- Mieux que vous ne l'espériez. Grinça Liam, en colère.

Jack le regarda avec un air à la fois embêté et étonné.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler … Va prendre ton poste. Loin d'ici. Le congédia-t-il, pestant intérieurement contre l'effronté.

- Vous le voyez très bien au contraire. Claironna Liam attirant les regards vers eux.

Cette fois Jack se crispa ouvertement et fixa le jeune homme d'un regard noir.

- Je t'ai donné un ordre il me semble.

- Et moi il me semble que vous me devez une explication ou tout du moins des excuses sur ce qui s'est produit la ..

- Dans ma cabine Turner. Immédiatement. Ordonna Jack d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion.

En colère, Liam se dirigea vers la cabine du pirate, lui-même peu désireux que les autres entendent leur conversation et se fassent encore plus d'idées fausses que ça n 'était déjà apparemment le cas.

*

Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux hommes se jaugèrent avec circonspection.

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu m'accuses ? Et qui plus est devant mes hommes ? Demanda Jack, souriant brièvement de voir le jeune homme rougir.

- Vous m'avez embrassé pour faire diversion !!!

Jack blêmit brutalement.

- Pour faire diversion ? Et de quelle diversion tu parles ? T'aurais je embrassé pour t'attacher au mât en attendant qu'une grosse bestiole visqueuse vienne te dévorer ???? Fulmina Jack.

Liam secoua la tête, en colère que l'autre tente une fois de plus de l'embrouiller.

- Ne commencez pas avec vos fables !!! Je sais très bien pourquoi vous avez agi ainsi, ma mère m'avait prévenu de vos méthodes déloyales .

- Elle t'a parlé de MES méthodes déloyales ?! Ce n'est pas moi qui utilise ce genre de .. D'expédients !!! S'exclama Jack d'un ton guindé.

Liam le regarda avec étonnement. La colère du pirate était palpable et ne semblait pourtant pas feinte…

- Alors pour quelle autre raison hormis celle de me forcer à rester loin de vous m'auriez vous embrassé ? Demanda-t-il, son cœur bondissant brutalement à l'idée que le pirate puisse, lui aussi, en avoir eu envie…

Jack baissa les yeux, furieux après lui-même de s'être laissé embarquer sur ce terrain plus que glissant.

- Liam … Écoute. Je… Commença Jack sans savoir quoi répondre.

Après tout que pouvait il dire ? Qu'il en avait eu envie parce que Liam ressemblait tellement à Elizabeth qu' il avait envie de l'embrasser parce qu'il pensait encore à elle ? S'il disait ça, cela entraînerait une nouvelle série de questions auxquelles il n'avait nulle envie de répondre… Finalement le pirate choisit la seule voie qui s'offrait à lui.

- … D'accord tu as raison, je pensais qu'ainsi tu me laisserais tranquille. Grimaça-t-il.

- Je le savais ! S'exclama Liam, se forçant à refouler sa peine et sa déception. Mais vous voyez Capitaine Sparrow ça n'a pas marché ! Cria-t-il avant de sortir, claquant brutalement la porte derrière lui.

Une fois seul, Jack fixa la porte avant de soupirer.

- Il va être invivable après ça… Marmonna-t-il en sortant à son tour et affectant un air détaché.

Dehors, une foule d'yeux ronds le fixèrent, attisant encore sa colère.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez !!! Reprenez vos postes, le pont, les voiles, tout ça !!! Cria-t-il, la main sur son pistolet.

*

Quelques heures plus tard, la situation était toujours aussi tendue à bord. Jack était seul à la barre et il n'avait pas revu Liam depuis leur altercation ce dont il se félicitait. Soudain la vigie poussa un cri d'alerte.

- Bateau de la Compagnie !!! A tribord !! Que fait on Capitaine ?

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Jack. Un navire à piller… Juste ce dont il avait besoin pour se défouler.

- Armez les canons ! Tout le monde sur le pont ! On aborde !!!

Les pirates sentant l'appel des richesses des cales de la Compagnie poussèrent un cri de joie et s'empressèrent d'obéir tandis que leurs couleurs étaient hissées, prévenant leurs ennemis que leurs intentions étaient tout sauf pacifiques.

Liam, la tête entre les genoux dans la cale où il avait trouvé refuge pour y remâcher sa déception fut bousculé par Larry.

- Pousse toi petit, on aborde, le capitaine a dit chacun à son poste alors bouge toi

Liam leva un regard hésitant

- Un … Un abordage ? Demanda-t-il l'esprit encore plein des horreurs qu'il avait vues et auxquelles il avait participé lorsque Barbossa avait attaqué son navire.

- Ouais un abordage, c'est-ce que les pirates font gamin !! Rétorqua Larry.

Sentant les regards hostiles des canonniers sur lui, Liam s'empressa de remonter, tremblant légèrement à l'idée de devoir tuer une nouvelle fois. Lorsque Barbossa avait attaqué son navire, il n'avait pas réfléchi, se rangeant instinctivement du côté des pirates dont l'attaque avait été aussi soudaine que sanglante. Mais, à présent, la main sur son sabre, le jeune homme regardait avec malaise le navire ennemi se rapprocher inexorablement, tremblant à l'idée de trancher d'autres vies.

- Pas plus de dégâts que nécessaire. Ordonna Jack. On épargne ceux qui se rendent et on prend le butin. Pigé ?

Liam poussa un soupir de soulagement, Jack avait parlé de reddition.. Peut être qu'impressionnés par leur pavillon et leur armement les autres se rendraient sans que le sang soit inutilement versé,du moins il l'espérait.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Une lutte acharnée et sanglante s'engagea entre les deux navires, Liam attrapant sans y penser un grappin pour se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille. Sans relâche, le regard brouillé par un voile rouge, le jeune homme trancha les membres, désarmant les ennemis qui semblaient prêts à le tuer. Épuisé par sa nuit sans sommeil, Liam finit par se trouver face un homme aux galons dorés qui lui lança une œillade écoeurée.

- Sale pirate. Gronda-t-il. Tu crois que toi et tes semblables peuvent tenter de s'emparer du HMS Glory sans y perdre la vie ?

Sans attendre de réponse de Liam, l'homme se rua vers lui, son épée rapide le poussant dans ses retranchements. Liam se défendit maladroitement, handicapé par sa fatigue et son manque d'expérience face à ce qui semblait être un combattant aguerri.

Avec un cri de terreur, le jeune homme dérapa sur une flaque de sang tandis que l'autre lui portait un coup à l'épaule. La douleur irradia instantanément son bras et Liam lâcha son épée, tombant à genoux au milieu du pont. Réprimant un sanglot de peur, la douleur redoublant d'intensité, il sentit la lame ressortir sans douceur de son épaule pour se diriger vers sa poitrine.

- Un pirate de moins. Triompha l'officier.

Liam leva les yeux pour voir le visage de l'homme qui allait le tuer lorsque le cliquetis d'un pistolet armé retentit.

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Murmura Jack en appuyant le canon de son arme sur la tempe de l'homme.

L'officier aux galons dorés eut un bref sourire et leva son épée, s'apprêtant à la ficher dans le cœur de Liam. Jack poussa un soupir désolé alors que la tête de l'homme explosait dans un bruit qui parut assourdissant à Liam pétrifié par la terreur. Les yeux du jeune homme rencontrèrent brièvement ceux remplis d'inquiétude de Jack qui se penchait sur lui.

- Liam ? Tu vas bien ?

Liam n'eut pas le temps de répondre et sombra dans l'inconscience, la main crispée sur son épaule dont le sang ne cessait de s'écouler.

*

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, clignant des yeux de surprise de se retrouver dans la couchette qu'il occupait sur le navire. Il tenta de se relever, s'appuyant instinctivement sur son bras droit tandis qu'une vive douleur lui faisait pousser un cri.

- Vas y doucement. Lui intima le marin qui l'avait insulté le matin même. C'est pas une petite blessure. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton où perçait un respect qui n'existait pas jusqu'alors.

Liam baissa la tête sur son torse nu et poussa un gémissement en le découvrant entouré de linges à la fraîcheur douteuse dont le tissu était rougi un peu en dessous de la jonction entre le torse et l'épaule.

- Le .. L'abordage…

- Un beau butin. Commenta l'homme avec un sourire satisfait.

Liam se passa la main devant les yeux, revivant le film des événements passés. L'officier, son épée levée puis l'explosion et le regard inquiet de Jack. Le pirate lui avait sauvé la vie. Tremblant de reconnaissance, Liam tenta à nouveau de se lever, réussissant cette fois à s'asseoir.

- Eh non petit. Tu te reposes, ordre du Capitaine. S'écria l'homme.

Liam secoua la tête avant de s'interrompre sous l'effet d'une nausée.

- Non ça va .. Je .. Où est Jack, enfin le Capitaine Sparrow ?

- Dans sa cabine, il arrose notre victoire.

- Je dois .. Le voir. Murmura Liam en se levant.

L'homme le regarda d'un air désabusé avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Avec une blessure pareille tu devrais rester au lit mais j'suis pas ta mère alors fais c'que tu veux.

Liam lui adressa un bref signe de tête avant de se diriger vers le pont, son pas s'affermissant un peu.

*

Affalé à sa table de travail et occupé à compter les pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes qu'ils avaient récoltées, Jack répondit machinalement au visiteur d'entrer lorsqu'un coup léger fut frappé à sa porte.

- Liam ? Dit il d'un ton surpris en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

- Je .. Je voulais vous dire merci… Vous, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Murmura Liam qui tenait debout avec peine.

Jack évita son regard.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Mais bien sur que si ! S'exclama Liam en chancelant.

L'air exaspéré, Jack lui désigna un siège de la tête et lui tendit la bouteille de rhum.

- Bois ça.

- Merci… Souffla Liam avec reconnaissance avant de prendre une large rasade qui provoqua un sifflement surpris de Jack.

Liam garda la bouteille contre lui et lança un regard fiévreux en direction de Jack.

- Sans vous je serais mort.

- Ne te fais aucune illusion petit. Si je t'ai sauvé c'est juste parce que j'ai besoin de ta voix au conseil pour devenir Roi et récupérer mon navire. Quand à la situation dans laquelle tu t'es retrouvé, avoue qu'il était stupide de t'attaquer à un Commodore dès ton premier abordage.

- Un Commodore ? Balbutia Liam s'efforçant de cacher sa déception face à l'indifférence de Jack.

- Oui , un Commodore, un emperruqué quoi … Ne me dis pas que ta mère ne t'en a jamais parlé … Elle a pourtant une bonne pratique des Commodores. Ne put s'empêcher de persifler Jack.

Liam but une nouvelle rasade et sourit en se rappelant du Commodore Norrington, l'homme que sa mère lui avait raconté avoir accepté d'épouser dans le seul but de sauver son père avant de reprendre sa parole.

- Si .. Si .. Je pensais pas que c'en était un c'est tout…

- C'est bien là le problème… Si tu ne réfléchis pas un peu plus, si tu ne te sers pas de ta cervelle tu seras vite un pirate mort ! S'énerva brusquement Jack.

Liam sourit faiblement en l'entendant, se souvenant de l'inflexion inquiète de sa voix lorsqu'il était venu à son secours sur l'autre navire. Quoiqu'en dise Jack, il était sur qu'il ne l'avait pas sauvé uniquement pour mener à bien ses plans.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Demanda Liam d'une voix pâteuse.

- Quoi encore ?

- Faire semblant d'être froid alors qu'au fond vous avez un cœur et êtes un homme bien…

Jack se troubla légèrement et le fixa comme s'il était un fantôme.

- Je crois que tu as assez bu pour cette nuit Liam. Va te recoucher maintenant.

Liam hocha la tête, essayant sans succès de se lever.

- Je voulais juste vous remercier. Plaida-t-il en crispant ses doigts sur la table.

Jack se détendit et lui lança un regard amusé en voyant ses efforts infructueux pour se lever.

- T'arrive pas à te relever hein …

- Non. Rougit Liam, honteux.

Jack lui reprit la bouteille des mains et la reposa sur la table.

- C'est pas pour les gamins ça, encore moins quand ils sont blessés.

- Pas un gamin. Rétorqua Liam dont la tête tournait.

- Je dois reconnaître que tu t'es bien battu. Concéda Jack en se penchant vers lui. Allez je vais t'aider. Déclara-t-il en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

Liam rougit en sentant la peau chaude de la main de Jack contre la sienne. Sa tête le tourna un peu plus tandis qu'il sentait l'odeur de sel et rhum qui enveloppait toujours le pirate. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'appuya un peu plus contre Jack qui se vit forcer de refermer son bras plus étroitement.

- Ça parait pas mais t'es drôlement lourd mon gars. Plaisanta faiblement Jack se sentant brusquement troublé de sentir la peau nue de Liam contre lui.

- Désolé. Marmonna Liam en tournant la tête vers son aide improvisé.

Jack, la gorge sèche, le relâcha brusquement.

- Tu crois que tu peux marcher tout seul ? Lui demanda-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Liam se tourna légèrement en réponse et commença à avancer vers lui, le rhum lui montant de plus en plus à tête. Sa main tâtonna, cherchant le bois rassurant de la table et Jack soupira.

- Faut croire que la réponse est non. Allez … je vais te laisser mon lit le temps que tu dessaoules de toute manière je prends le premier quart.

Liam le regarda avec reconnaissance tandis que Jack le poussait vers le lit moelleux qui lui parut brusquement un havre accueillant.

- Doucement. Grogna Jack. J'ai pas envie que tu rouvres ta plaie, les hommes blessés servent à rien.

Liam sourit tout seul en l'entendant et se laissa allonger, sentant les mains de Jack glisser par inadvertance sur sa peau nue mais trop épuisé pour s'en émouvoir.

- Merci Jack… Murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Jack le regarda un instant et siffla entre ses dents, plus troublé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Avec un soupir il remonta la couverture sur le jeune homme endormi avant de sortir sur le pont, pris d'un besoin brutal de respirer l'air frais de l'océan…


	12. Une soirée qui se termine étrangement

-1_**Bonjour à tous, et merci pour vos reviews, voici un long chapitre … Hélas pas publiable dans son intégralité ici en raison des règles en vigueur… Pour ceux qui veulent lire la version non censurée qui contient quelques paragraphes de plus, je vous invite à cliquer sur mon profil à partir duquel vous accéderez à mon site sur lequel est publié la version intégrale ( ma home page lol)attention il y a 2 rubriques à lire ... erf l'était trop long lol**_

_**En attendant bah reviews please ! **_

**Chapitre 11**

Jack avait passé des heures sur le pont du navire, tentant d'oublier le jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Avec une grimace le pirate songea que s'il avait s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre, Liam serait bel et bien dans son lit. Mais pas seul. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais désiré un homme à ce point. Jamais eu envie à ce point de savoir quel goût une personne avait. Hormis Lizzie. Sauf que maintenant il savait à quel genre d'erreur ce type de raisonnement ou de sentiment pouvait le conduire et il n'avait pas envie de vivre ça à nouveau. Vingt ans. Vingt ans de torture à espérer, à n'avoir que le souvenir d'une étreinte fugace et mortelle pour apaiser le feu de ses reins. Elle ne lui avait donné que ça en échange de la dévastation de tout ce à quoi il croyait. Sa liberté, son insouciance et son habitude de ne se soucier que de lui-même avaient été balayés. Et il n'avait suffi que d'un seul de ses baisers pour le faire…

Jack soupira lourdement; songeant que c'était ça le pire à présent. Le fait de savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais la posséder. Tant qu'Elizabeth était en vie, il pouvait se persuader qu'elle finirait par se rendre compte de sa grossière erreur (quelle personne sensée pourrait lui préférer Will Tuner ?! )et qu'un jour elle reprendrait la mer, s'offrant à lui. Parce qu'ils étaient pareils tout les deux, elle et lui, lui et elle. Ils aimaient l'océan et les embruns. Ils aimaient se laisser porter par le vent. Ils étaient deux canailles, menteurs , voleurs et tricheurs. Ils étaient comme deux gouttes d'eau… Alors un jour ou l'autre, elle serait forcément tombée dans ses bras. Sauf que ce jour n'était jamais arrivé. Sauf qu'Elizabeth était morte auprès de son mari et de son fils comme toute bonne épouse et mère….

Et il y avait Liam…. Le jeune homme présentait d'étonnantes dispositions pour la piraterie, improbables quand on connaissait l'identité de son père … A un moment, il avait même cru que cette maudite Lizzie avait fait endosser une paternité suspecte à Will Turner … Jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde plus attentivement Liam… Oui, il était bien le fils de Will, la même maladresse, la même fougue naïve … Avec toutefois, la rouerie de la mère et le même sourire charmeur, sensuel sans paraître en avoir conscience. Chaque jour qui passait renforçait son attirance pour le jeune homme qui ne s'était pas dérobé à son baiser. Et il ignorait si le fait que Liam ressemble tellement à sa mère était ce qui l'attirait ou au contraire ce qui l'empêchait d'aller vers lui. L'aurait il désiré s'il n'avait pas su qui il était ? Ou au contraire l 'aurait il déjà pris s'il n'avait pas été le fils de Lizzie ?

Jack soupira lourdement, sa main glissant malgré lui vers sa ceinture et se refermant sur son compas. Il lui suffirait de l'ouvrir pour connaître ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde à présent que Lizzie était morte. Sauf que cela non plus il n'était pas sur de vouloir le savoir. Pas maintenant qu'il était à nouveau libre.

Larry s'approcha de lui, l'air ensommeillé.

- Relève Capitaine …

Jack se crispa légèrement, son quart était fini et il devait laisser la place à Larry sans quoi personne ne s'expliquerait les raisons de son acte. A moins que ….

- Il y a une tempête qui se prépare… Tu ne saurais pas barrer l'ami.

Larry regarda d'un air abasourdi la superbe nuit claire et douce dans laquelle ils progressaient et objecta d'une petite voix.

- Je pense pas qu'une tempête …

- Allons allons tais toi !! Prépare tout , les chaloupes, vérifie que tout est bien fixé pour la tempête. Ordonna Jack sans se démonter.

- Mais … je ne vois pas de tempête….

- Tais toi, ce que tu dis est stupide ! S 'exclama Jack en désignant l'horizon. Une tempête se prépare et seul un marin expérimenté comme je le suis peut s'en rendre compte …

Larry le regarda d'un air dubitatif avant de plier l'échine pour obéir au grand soulagement de Jack. Le pirate siffla entre ses dents en découvrant l'horizon clair et dégagé qui s'offrait à eux.

- Calypso, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça ; mais si tu veux nous faire partager un peu de ta colère, c'est le moment. Marmonna Jack, furieux de passer pour un idiot aux yeux de Larry

Quelques heures plus tard, Jack , épuisé, rendit la barre à Larry d'un air las.

- Je te l'avais bien dit qu'aucune tempête ne se préparait. Déclara Jack avec une mauvaise foi qui laissa muet Larry. Je vais prendre du repos… Continuez à surveiller l'horizon les amis… Ordonna il d'un ton désabusé. C'est ça … Gardez un œil sur l'horizon… Murmura-t-il avec amertume pour lui-même en s'éloignant.

*

Une bouteille de rhum à la main, Jack pénétra dans sa cabine et soupira en voyant la forme paisiblement endormie dans son lit. Pas de doute, celui là était loin de se douter de ce qu'il provoquait, songea-t-il en grinçant des dents. Jack but son rhum à petites gorgées, laissant son regard glisser sur les cheveux blondis par le soleil de Liam avant de passer à la courbure de sa bouche. Sans nul doute il tenait cette dernière de sa mère. Comme la couleur de ses cheveux qu'il s'évertuait à laisser pousser et qui lui donnait une allure si féminine… Jack secoua ses dreadlocks avec un soupir fatigué et se força à détourner le regard de Liam. Il n'était qu'un gamin. Mais un gamin qui lui faisait un foutu effet… Une escale avant l'île des épaves serait donc la bienvenue. Pour tous. Y compris pour Liam qui allait bien finir par trouver une fille…

Jack en était là dans son plan lorsque Liam se retourna en gémissant, s'appuyant dans son sommeil sur son épaule blessée.

- Quel idiot… Siffla Jack entre ses dents en le regardant se retourner.

Finalement la douleur réveilla Liam qui ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant. Le jeune homme, la tête lourde, mit quelques instants à se rappeler des événements de la nuit dernière avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans le lit de Jack Sparrow. Un peu rouge en se souvenant qu'il avait été incapable de retourner dans ses quartiers, il se releva prestement, s'appuyant une fois de plus sur son bras droit.

- Aie. Gémit il.

- Si tu évitais de t'appuyer dessus ça irait déjà beaucoup mieux. Lui signala Jack d'un ton blasé.

- Désolé. Grogna Liam. Contrairement à vous je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être blessé..

- Et pas non plus celle de boire du rhum si j'en juge par la soirée d'hier. Se moqua Jack.

- Ma mère préférait le brandy.. Elle disait toujours que le rhum est une boisson

- Indigne. Je sais. Coupa Jack agacé de ce rappel à Elizabeth de si bon matin.

- Vous semblez savoir beaucoup de choses sur ma mère… Pourquoi êtes vous aussi réticent à me parler d'elle ?

- Peut être parce que je n'ai pas dormi depuis des heures… Et que Lizzie n'a pas plus d'importance pour moi que mes autres hommes d'équipage …

Refusant de se laisser démonter par l'allusion au fait que Jack n'avait pu profiter de son lit parce qu'il y était, Liam le fixa.

- Pourtant hier vous m'avez sauvé la vie… Rien ne vous obligeait à le faire…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit petit. J'ai besoin que tu arrives au conseil en un seul morceau…Et j'ai horreur du gâchis…

- Vous n'aimez pas tuer … Elle me l'a dit …

- Et t'a-t-elle dit aussi qu'après un abordage et une nuit passée en mer, un homme avait besoin de repos ? Demanda Jack d'un ton rogue.

Voyant ses traits fatigués, Liam rougit et bondit sur ses pieds.

- Mes bottes ! S'exclama-t-il dépité. J'ai perdu mes bottes !

Jack le regarda avec agacement et lui désigna le pied du lit de la tête.

- Oh … Vous, vous me les avez enlevées… Murmura Liam en rougissant et en s'efforçant de rentrer son pied à l'intérieur de l'une d'elle, gêné par son bras.

- Rassure toi c'est tout ce que je t'ai enlevé. Lâcha Jack d'un ton hostile.

Liam le regarda sans comprendre avant de chercher du regard dans le bazar qui jonchait la cabine.

- Il me faudrait l'autre botte… Murmura-t-il timidement.

Sans un mot, Jack farfouilla dans ses affaires et la lui tendit. Liam sourit légèrement avant de se rendre compte que Jack évitait scrupuleusement de regarder dans sa direction.

- Je suis désolé… Pour cette nuit… Et pour avoir été blessé.

- Je te l'ai dit petit … Sers toi de ta tête et tu as une chance de rester en vie… Je ne serais pas là pour te sauver la mise la prochaine fois. Et si, comme tu le dis tu veux être pirate… Tu te retrouveras souvent dans ce genre de situation.

Liam suspendit son geste, dépité.

- Mais … Je .. Enfin je pensais que nous étions d'accord… Je reste avec vous, sur le Pearl.

Jack se crispa, songeant que cet imbécile était décidemment trop tentant, disant précisément tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre de sa mère.

- Nous verrons ça au Conseil… Éluda t 'il. Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de repos avant notre prochaine escale…

- Encore une escale… Soupira Liam.

Cette fois Jack se retourna vers lui avec agacement.

- Et pourrais je savoir ce qui te gêne dans cette escale ? Nos poches sont remplies de pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes … De quoi nous offrir du rhum et des filles. Le fait que tu sembles vouloir te … te garder pour je ne sais quelle donzelle ne nous concerne pas.

Liam rougit brutalement, ses pensées le ramenant tour à tour à la fille entre les cuisses de Jack puis au baiser qu'ils avaient échangés… Troublé, il ne répondit pas, préférant sortir de la cabine.

*

La matinée s'étira longuement pour Liam dont l'épaule le lançait douloureusement sans qu'il n'ose s'en ouvrir aux autres membres qui semblaient tous ravis de l'escale qui se profilait. Finalement Ba'Onn, l'un des autres marins finit par remarquer son silence.

- Qu'est qui a Turner ? Pas content voir les filles ? Ricana-t-il .

- Y préférerait ptêt passer la nuit avec le capitaine… Suggéra l'un des autres marins.

- C'est ça Turner ? Demanda Ba'Onn. Mais tu sais si c'est c'qu't'aimes, Hora se f'ra un plaisir de t'le faire… Plaisanta-t-il.

Hora lança un regard mauvais dans leur direction

- Pas assez de jours en mer … Et toi aussi Ba'Onn au bout de trois mois sans fille t'es prêt à tout…

Liam rougissant, les regarda de haut.

- Je suis votre second. Et je ne suis pas comme ça… Et Jack non plus. Ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

Un tonnerre de rires lui répondit et Ba'Onn hilare reprit.

- Pour un pirate, seigneur en plus qu'on dit… Tu connais pas grand-chose sur la mer. Ni sur Jack Sparrow …

Curieux, Liam s'approcha du groupe.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Les autres le regardèrent en soupirant et Hora reprit.

- Bah on sait tous qu'le capitaine il est pas très regardant quand le bas du ventre le gratte si tu vois c'que j'veux dire.

Liam le regarda avec perplexité. Non, il ne voyait pas… Enfin il savait de sa mère que Jack consommait autant de femmes que de bouteilles de rhum mais …

- Parait qu'il l'a fait avec des tas de marins… J'ai connu un type qui a voyagé avec lui, y'a des années… Et ben au bout de deux semaines passées en mer, le Captain Jack il était dans son lit … Et c'était pas pour lui raconter une histoire. S'exclama Garel

- Moi j'ai entendu dire qu'il l'a fait avec une chèvre. Renchérit Hora.

- Bah ça on l'a tous fait ! S'exclama Larry avant de rougir en sentant peser les regards remplis d'incrédulité des autres sur lui.

Liam la bouche ouverte, cherchait quoi dire lorsque Ba'Onn renchérit.

- Et les tortues de mer comment vous croyez qu'il les a aprovoisées ?

- Bah au bout de six mois en mer.. Continua Larry de son côté, tout rouge et cherchant visiblement à clarifier le point de la chèvre.

Liam, qui connaissait cette histoire ouvrait la bouche pour rectifier la vérité lorsque la voix de Jack s'éleva derrière eux.

- Je leur ai donné ce qu'elles attendaient. Sussura-t-il. Et je peux vous dire qu'elles sont plus douées que certaines filles de Tortuga !

A ces mots, les hommes éclatèrent d'un rire franc chacun y allant de son appréciation sur les filles.

- Et ça se dit « apprivoisé » Marmonna Jack en les regardant d'un air condescendant.

Liam jeta un petit regard vers les hommes qui étaient lancés dans une discussion animée sur les mérites des catins avant de reporter son attention sur Jack qui semblait content de lui. Le pirate s'éloigna vers la barre, un vague sourire aux lèvres et Liam le rejoignit

- Pourquoi ne pas leur dire la vérité ? C'est ridicule de prétendre que vous … et des tortues de mer.. C'est impossible et faux qui plus est.

Jack grimaça.

- Allons petit qui suis-je ?

Liam le regarda sans comprendre.

- Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! S'exclama Jack avec emphase. J'ai une légende à préserver. Sourit il.

- Quand même des tortues de mer.. Marmonna Liam.

- Au moins on parle de moi…

- Mais il n'y a rien d'honorable là dedans …

- Qui a dit que j'étais un homme d'honneur? Se moqua Jack.

- Moi ! S'exclama Liam. Et ma mère !

Jack se rembrunit instantanément

- Et bien vous avez tort tout les deux voilà tout…

- Vous vous êtes sacrifié lors de l'attaque du Kraken ! Vous êtes mort pour tous les sauver ! Je le sais ma mère me l'a dit …

- Sacrifié.. Siffla Jack. En fait ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que ça s'est passé…

Liam attendait la suite lorsque le pirate sembla se raviser et se tourna vers l'équipage massé sur le pont .

- Messieurs … Que diriez vous de dépenser notre or dans le prochain port de forbans ?

- C'est une bien bonne idée ! S'exclama Larry

- Ouais comme ça t'auras pas besoin de te taper la chèvre. Ironisa Ba'Onn dans un concert de rire.

Larry rougit et commençait à plaider sa cause lorsque Jack reprit.

- Pas de chèvres … Mais des filles, les meilleures de toutes les Caraïbes ! Alors à vos postes tas de chiens ! Je veux y être cette nuit.

Liam poussa un soupir désabusé en voyant les hommes s'éparpiller, reprenant avec diligence leurs postes.

- Tu vois petit… C'est ça être Capitaine… Triompha Jack à ses côtés.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de glorieux à manipuler une bande d'abrutis. Marmonna Liam.

- Reprend ton poste toi aussi… Je ne te garde pas à rien faire …

Liam soupira et commença à s'éloigner avant de se retourner.

- Je suppose que les autres histoires sont fausses aussi ?

- Lesquelles ? Celles avec les marins ? Non celles-ci sont vraies. S'amusa Jack. Vois tu ce sont des choses qui arrivent au bout d'un temps passé en mer … Bien sur rien ne vaut une fille … Mais sentir la résistance, l'étroitesse, c'est … Délicieux.. Ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, amusé par l'innocence de Liam et désireux de le choquer.

Liam rougit brutalement.

- Mais je … comment …

Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

- Devine …

Liam réfléchit avant de comprendre, une grimace écoeurée se matérialisant sur son visage.

- Par là ! ?

- Par là. Confirma Jack.

Liam rougit à nouveau, une vague de chaleur inondant son bas ventre alors qu'il n'imaginait que trop bien Jack Sparrow chevauchant un autre homme. Inconscient de son trouble, Jack reprit

- Rassure toi, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que faisait ton précieux père… Comme toi il avait décidé de se réserver pour une fille … Si t'était pas là, je croirais encore qu'il était eunuque. T'es sur que tu l'es pas toi ? Demanda Jack avec l'air inquiet qu'il avait toujours lorsque le sujet était abordé.

- Jack… Soupira Liam.

- D'accord … Mais ce soir je compte bien te faire goûter à ça … une fois que tu seras dedans tu ne pourras plus résister… Poursuivit Jack.

Liam rougit encore plus, son cœur battant la chamade.

- Vous voulez que je … que vous et moi… que nous…

- On te trouve une fille … une seconde pour moi cela va de soit et tu sors tes bijoux de famille ! S'exclama Jack tout content. Il est temps que quelqu'un t'apprenne à te servir de ce qui dort dans ton pantalon…

Liam détourna les yeux, vaguement déçu. Un instant, il avait pensé que Jack lui proposait autre chose. Remâchant sa déception, il s'éloigna à grands pas tandis que le regard du pirate s'appesantissait sur lui. Jack soupira lourdement, l'entrejambe désagréablement tendu. Il était plus que temps de faire une escale….

*

Quelques heures plus tard, Jack et Liam partageaient une bouteille de rhum, confortablement assis dans la taverne crasseuse d'un port dont il fallait mieux ignorer le nom. Jack, le regard égrillard, ne cessait de désigner des filles à Liam au grand dam de ce dernier qui ne trouvait décidemment rien d'excitant à l'aventure. Enfin exception faite du fait de passer la soirée avec Jack. Une blonde somptueuse s'approcha de leur table, attirant un sourire ravi à Jack.

- Vicki ! Comment vas-tu ma …

Une gifle l'interrompit net et Liam ne put retenir un ricanement. C'était la troisième de la soirée et il commençait à trouver assez amusant le réflexe qu'avaient les filles de gifler Jack dès qu'il leur adressait la parole. Jack se frotta la joue avec philosophie, ne cherchant même plus à savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ce traitement, ce qui lui valut une seconde gifle vigoureusement appliquée. Liam éclata de rire tandis que la fille se retournait vers lui, l'air furieux. Sans hésiter elle le gifla à son tour avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche hésitante qui se voulait pourtant digne.

Jack, de mauvaise humeur, et ce d'autant plus que de passer la soirée avec Liam mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve lança un regard hostile à ce dernier.

- Petit je crois que tu as un sérieux problème avec les filles.

Liam soupira et se resservit une lampée de rhum, la tête commençant à lui tourner légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'elles giflent à tour de bras…

- Oh vraiment … Alors d'où vient la marque rouge sur ta joue ?

- C'est à cause de vous ! S'exclama Liam.

- Pas du tout … Rétorqua Jack avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

Liam soupira, renonçant à se perdre dans les méandres d'une conversation sans le moindre sens avec Jack .

Au lieu de ça, il revint à sa préoccupation première (enfin seconde si l'on prenait en compte la tension de son corps )

- Pourquoi Barbossa pensait il que ma mère ne parviendrait pas à libérer mon père ?

Jack qui buvait précisément à cet instant manqua de s'étrangler et lança un regard dégoûté à Liam.

- Pourquoi .. Alors que nous sommes entourés de donzelles ne demandant qu'à réchauffer notre lit .. Pourquoi donc faut il que tu penses à ta foutue maman ?

- Pourquoi répondez vous toujours à une question par une autre ? Quand aux filles, c'est plutôt nos joues qu'elles veulent réchauffer.

Jack soupira.

- Parce que ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais poser cette question mais à Barbossa … Je ne sais pas ce que cet imbécile pense ni pourquoi il le pense. Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas Barbossa. Une chance pour toi car si je l'étais, tu serais déjà mort depuis un bout de temps.

- Mais vous connaissiez ma mère ! Vous, vous savez bien qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour mon père.

- Ça oui, je le sais… Répondit Jack avec amertume. Seulement je ne tiens pas à passer la soirée à parler de cette menteuse traîtresse, pigé ?

Liam abasourdi, le fixa.

- Quoi … Mais vous l'avez faite reine … Vous l'avez sauvée, vous …

- Je l'ai faite Roi parce que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Elle voulait se battre et disons que moi aussi. Rien d'autre.

- Mais ma mère n'était pas une menteuse ! S'exclama Liam en se levant brutalement, renversant la table en tentant de sortir son sabre.

Le jeune homme se crispa brutalement de douleur alors que son épaule recommençait à saigner. Jack soupira.

- Écoute petit … Si tu veux connaître la vérité sur ta mère, tu dois pouvoir accepter qu'elle était loin d'être l'ange que tu t'imagines… La question est : Es tu capable d'accepter ou non la vérité ?

Liam hocha la tête avant de sentir un voile noir lui tomber devant les yeux, éperdu de douleur.

- Oh …. C'est pas vrai. Marmonna Jack en le voyant au bord de l'évanouissement.

Sans attendre, le pirate glissa son bras autour de sa taille et entreprit de le soulever.

- Tu sais que t'as un sérieux problème avec le rhum toi … Marmonna-t-il mécontent.

Les larmes aux yeux sous la honte et la douleur, Liam ne répondit rien, se laissant entraîner par Jack.

- Parlez moi .. De ma mère. Haleta-t-il.

- Pour que tu tentes de te jeter sur moi, le sabre au poing ? Ou que tu rouvres encore plus ta blessure ? Certainement pas. Répondit Jack.

Les deux hommes parvinrent au navire et Jack s'empressa de guider Liam vers sa cabine, légèrement inquiet par la pâleur du jeune homme.

- S'attaquer à un Commodore… Courageux mais stupide. Commenta-t-il.

Liam ne répondit pas, se laissant asseoir docilement tandis que Jack prenait une bouteille de rhum .

- Va falloir regarder ça. Grogna Jack en déchirant d'un coup sec la chemise de Liam.

Le jeune homme frissonna en sentant les doigts de Jack palper sa blessure, le pirate émettant des grognements de mécontentement en découvrant son épaule.

- Celui qui t'a soigné est un imbécile. Lâcha-t-il finalement en appliquant un tissu largement imbibé de rhum sur la plaie de Liam.

Liam serra les dents sous la douleur pendant que Jack râlait.

- Gâcher un si bon rhum …

Finalement la brûlure cessa et Jack se mit en devoir de bander l'épaule de Liam, ses doigts effleurant régulièrement le torse glabre du jeune homme.

- Tu vas … tu vas retourner dans ta cabine et te reposer. Ordonna Jack en s'efforçant de masquer le trouble qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

Liam, un peu éméché par le rhum qu'il avait bu, darda son regard au sien, le corps tendu par les caresses involontaires de Jack.

- Pourquoi me fuyez vous ? Demanda-t-il

- Quoi ?

- Vous me renvoyez tout le temps … Alors que moi tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est d'être avec vous… Murmura Liam sans réaliser le double sens de ses paroles.

Jack, l'air un peu paniqué, s'écarta légèrement.

- Je crois que tu as assez bu petit …

- Je ne suis plus un enfant … Marmonna Liam en laissant son regard glisser vers la chemise de Jack dont l'échancrure laissait entrevoir la peau bronzée du torse.

Sans attendre de réponse de Jack, Liam avança légèrement vers lui tandis qu'un silence tendu s'installait. Le cœur battant, tremblant d'être rejeté mais désirant trop le pirate pour s'arrêter, Liam posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jack attirant son visage à lui. Jack soupira lourdement alors que son corps s'enflammait sous le léger contact de Liam.

- Tu devrais … dormir. Tenta-t-il la gorge sèche.

- Pas sommeil… Répondit Liam en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Jack, s'attendant à être repoussé.

Au lieu de ça, la bouche de Jack se colla à la sienne, sa langue se frayant un passage entre ses lèvres pour venir caresser la sienne tandis que Liam l'attirait à lui. Liam gémit sous sa bouche, son corps le brûlant brutalement. Revenant au présent, Jack s'écarta rapidement, les yeux légèrement voilés.

- Liam … Je … Tu ferais mieux de sortir d'ici et de te trouver une fille … Bafouilla Jack à sa grande consternation.

Le souffle court lui aussi mais à présent trop excité pour faire machine arrière, Liam planta son regard dans celui de Jack.

- C'est pas ce que je désire …

- Tu es … complètement saoul… Objecta Jack en levant un doigt, espérant maintenir une distance entre eux.

- Peut être bien. Concéda Liam qui n'aurait effectivement pas été si entreprenant s'il avait été sobre. Mais ça ne change rien à ça … Annonça-t-il en baissant les yeux vers son propre entrejambe.

La bouche sèche, Jack laissa son regard glisser jusqu'à la bosse dénuée d'équivoque que le pantalon de Liam formait.

- Je… je vois que tu n'es pas eunuque finalement. Plaisanta-t-il platement.

- Et moi que vous en avez envie aussi … Souffla Liam en avançant une main hésitante vers l'entrejambe de Jack.

Jack soupira lourdement en sentant la main de Liam l'effleurer.

- Bugger … S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il sentait son corps réagir au désir que Liam lui inspirait.

Le pirate leva les yeux vers le visage de Liam et soupira en croisant son regard. Le même qu'elle … La main de Liam s'enhardit et Jack capitula le repoussant doucement vers le lit.

Le cœur battant, Liam se laissa allonger, attirant maladroitement le visage de Jack à lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne parvenait pas à croire tout à fait en ce qui lui arrivait, son cœur battait la chamade tandis que la chaleur au creux de ses reins grandissait, tendant son membre aussi dur que la pierre. Jack soupira lourdement alors que la main de Liam défaisait son pantalon, libérant son sexe qui était à lui seul un aveu de sa faiblesse. Le pirate roula sur le côté gémissant et crispa ses doigts sur la main de Liam qui l'effleurait avec maladresse.

- Liam … Je .. Ta mère … Murmura-t-il sans savoir ce qu'il voulait ajouter.

Le cœur battant, Liam laissa sa tête descendre lentement vers le sexe de Jack, tremblant d'émotion à l'idée de réaliser enfin son fantasme …

Une fois que tout fut terminé, Liam se releva à demi, le visage encore crispé de plaisir .

- Je … Marmonna Jack anéanti en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Ça ne se reproduira plus …C'est … Sort d'ici Liam…

Rouge et vaguement honteux, Liam ramassa ses vêtements, les revêtant d'une main tremblante et lança un regard égaré en direction de Jack. A présent que son corps était calmé, il se sentait plus perdu que jamais. Sans attendre que le pirate ne se force à lui dire quelque chose, Liam sortit sans demander son reste.

Une fois seul, Jack se laissa tomber sur son lit, troublé et ne réussissant pas à décider s'il avait pris Liam parce qu'il l'attirait ou parce qu'il lui rappelait irrépressiblement celle qui ne l'avait jamais laissé la posséder.

- Bugger ! S'exclama une nouvelle fois Jack avant de se pencher vers sa bouteille de rhum, l'esprit plus embrumé que jamais…


	13. Des pirates attaqués par des pirates

_**Bien voici la suite qui j'espère fait progresser un peu les deux intrigues … Lol n'oubliez pas les reviews ! **_

**Chapitre 12**

Une fois sorti des draps et des bras de Jack, il fallut quelques minutes à Liam pour reprendre ses esprits. Le visage égaré, il traversa le pont ignorant les quelques hommes qui tentèrent de lui parler pour aller se réfugier dans la solitude toute relative de l'entre pont qu'il partageait avec le reste de l'équipage. Lentement, le jeune homme passa les doigts sur ses lèvres, rougissant au souvenir des baisers fougueux qu'il avait échangés avec Jack Sparrow. L'expérience avait dépassé ses espérances au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, son corps encore plein du plaisir que Jack lui avait donné. Tout aurait pu être parfait si Jack ne l'avait pas chassé et si leur relation aussi plaisante soit elle n'avait pas été entachée par un parfum d'interdit et de déshonneur.

Liam songea que s'il avait été une femme on aurait dit de lui qu'il était une catin mais il était un homme et le qualificatif qui lui était réservé n'était pas plus honorable: sodomite. Perdu, il jeta un regard autour de lui, s'attendant presque à ce que ses compagnons le lui jettent à la figure, sûr que le plaisir qu'il avait pris avec Jack se lisait sur son visage. Mais bien entendu personne ne fit attention à lui, tous trop occupés à se raconter leurs exploits alcoolisés ou sexuels de l'escale.

Avec un soupir, Liam se laissa retomber en arrière et ferma les yeux sans réussir à chasser le souvenir des mains rudes de Jack sur son corps. Son nez était encore empli de l'odeur de sel, de rhum et de sueur mêlés du pirate et ce souvenir réveilla son désir. Consterné par ce qu'il ressentait encore et par les nouveaux fantasmes que loin d'avoir assouvis, Jack avait fait naître, Liam se retourna en grognant. Le pirate le fascinait. Il n'avait jamais rencontré personne d'aussi intéressant, d'aussi exaspérant, ni qui l'attire autant. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur Jack Sparrow, il savait (par ce que sa mère lui avait dit et grâce à ce qu'il avait lui-même constaté) que le pirate était menteur, tricheur en plus d'être incapable de s'attacher à autre chose qu'à son navire. Mais ce qu'il lui apportait valait bien tout cela. Jack l'avait protégé, il lui apprenait ce qu'était la vie de pirate (chose qu'il avait vainement attendue de Will ) et par-dessus tout il lui avait offert ce plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas. A présent il comprenait pourquoi, au sortir de la chambre conjugale, durant les premières semaines du retour de son père , sa mère arborait parfois cette expression rêveuse et détendue qui le faisait sourire lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Liam se retourna sans douceur, s'appuyant lourdement sur son épaule blessée et étouffa un gémissement de douleur dans le tissu dont il se servait pour se couvrir. Il avait complètement oublié son épaule. En fait il oubliait beaucoup de choses lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Jack… A nouveau, son esprit le ramena au pirate, se demandant avec inquiétude quelle serait son attitude envers lui le lendemain… Sûrement la même qu'à l'accoutumée, songea-t-il. Car de ce qu'il savait de Jack Sparrow il doutait que leur relation ne soit à ses yeux autre chose qu'un moyen d'apaiser ses tensions.

Ce en quoi il se trompait….

En effet, après avoir chassé Liam et avoir vu le jeune homme rougissant et encore bouleversé par le plaisir quitter sa cabine, Jack s'était proprement saoulé. Cette nuit là (et malgré les nombreuses gifles qui s'étaient écrasées sur sa joue) il aurait pu, du la passer avec une fille. Sauf qu'il avait préféré la passer avec Liam Turner. Constat qui tranchait désagréablement avec ses habitudes qui ne le poussaient vers les hommes (ou les chèvres ! ) que lorsque son désir exigeait un assouvissement irrépressible et urgent.

Jack poussa un gémissement rauque et reposa sa tête sur ce qui lui tenait lieu d'oreiller. La vérité c'était qu'il désirait le jeune Liam. Autant qu'il avait pu désirer la mère de ce dernier. Parce que Liam lui tenait tête, n'hésitant pas à le menacer et qu'il était persuadé que le jeune homme ferait un bon pirate une fois débarrassé de la naïveté et de la maladresse qu'il avait sans aucun doute héritées de Will. Jack soupira lourdement en lançant un petit regard vers le lieu de leurs ébats, les papiers jonchant le sol lui rappelant la violence de leur étreinte. Liam avait été tout ce qu'il aurait voulu que soit sa mère et lorsqu'il avait plongé ses doigts dans la masse de ses cheveux blonds, il avait pu croire un instant que c'était Elizabeth qu'il possédait ainsi, Lizzie qui gémissait sous lui, son corps appelant tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu lui donner. Lizzie qui, si elle était encore en vie, le tuerait sûrement à nouveau pour ce qu'il avait fait à son fils.

Jack soupira et tenta sans succès de chasser le visage de Liam de son esprit, souriant avec ironie en songeant que le jeune homme, contrairement à sa mère, était tombé de lui-même dans ses bras. Là où Elizabeth l'avait repoussé, Liam lui avait ouvert ses bras et Jack sentit grogner son bas ventre à l'idée d'y goûter encore. Rempli de ces pensées contradictoires, le pirate finit par glisser dans un sommeil agité, emplit de rêves où se succédaient les visages d' Elizabeth et de son fils.

*

Liam non plus n'avait pas pris beaucoup de repos lorsqu'il se décida à paraître sur le pont, le lendemain matin. Ses yeux cherchèrent instinctivement la silhouette de Jack tout en redoutant de se retrouver face au pirate. Ce qui se produisit quelques instants plus tard. Un peu rouge, Liam ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer rapidement. Que dire à celui qui était à la fois son capitaine, son modèle et son amant de la nuit passée ?

Les mains de Jack s'agitèrent brusquement sur la barre en le voyant et le pirate lui fit une grand sourire sûr de lui.

- Alors Turner… Remis de ta soirée à la taverne ?

Liam rougit légèrement et se força à soutenir le regard brillant de Jack.

- Oui…

- Bien dans ce cas, que dirais tu de reprendre le travail. J'ai hâte d'arriver à l'île des épaves et de réunir ce fichu Conseil. Déclara Jack en se retournant.

Bouche ouverte, Liam sentit son cœur se serrer désagréablement dans sa poitrine devant la froideur dont Jack faisait preuve. Ainsi si donc c'était ça, le pirate allait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé durant tout le reste de leur voyage avant de se débarrasser de lui à la première occasion.

- Pas si je peux l'empêcher.. Marmonna Liam pour lui-même.

- Tu disais ? Demanda négligemment Jack.

- Je disais … Que mon épaule me fait mal.

- Oh et bien demande à l'un des hommes de la regarder. Jeta Jack qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

- Et j'aurais à vous parler aussi Jack…

- Oh…

- J'peux prendre la barre capitaine. Intervint Larry ce qui lui valut un long regard reconnaissant de la part de Liam.

Avec une grimace agacée, Jack fit signe à Liam de le suivre et tout deux se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cabine du pirate.

- Montre moi cette épaule. Ordonna Jack avec un reste de froideur.

Liam le fixa, sentant son corps se tendre à nouveau alors que le rythme de son cœur augmentait rapidement.

- Dépêche toi … On a pas toute la journée. S'impatienta Jack en ne le voyant pas bouger.

Liam défit rapidement sa chemise, dévoilant son torse.

- J'aimerais aussi parler de cette nuit… Souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux avant de se forcer à les plonger dans ceux de Jack .

L'air faussement détendu, Jack examina l'épaule blessée, souriant presque en réalisant que la blessure de cette dernière n'était apparemment qu'un prétexte pour que Liam puisse lui parler.

- Ton épaule va très bien. Répondit Jack. Quand à cette nuit … Et bien nous avions bu, j'étais là, tu étais là … bref nous étions là tout les deux et …

- Je n'ai aucun regret. Le coupa brutalement Liam.

Jack sentit un goût amer affluer dans sa gorge en l'entendant et son cœur se serra. Pourquoi fallait il donc qu'il lui ressemble autant ? Les mêmes mots, les mêmes expressions, le même regard où la confiance se teintait de réserve.

- Je vois… Et bien petit j'en suis content… Maintenant si on pouvait… Commença Jack en lui désignant la porte.

- Jack … Souffla Liam en s'approchant irrépressiblement de lui.

Sur ses gardes, le pirate bondit en arrière, mettant ses mains en protection.

- Une fois est plus que suffisante Liam….

Liam le regarda à la fois brisé de se voir repoussé et perplexe devant la vigueur de sa réaction.

- Vous avez peur de moi …. Murmura-t-il. Pourquoi ?

- Que vas-tu chercher ? Je n'ai pas peur ! S'insurgea Jack.

- Bien sur que si … Depuis le premier jour vous me fuyez, comme si … comme si je représentais une menace pour vous…

- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ! Si je te fuyais, je ne t'aurais pas pris sur mon navire ! Et je ne t'aurais pas … enfin tu vois.

- Mais vous ne l'auriez pas fait si vous n'aviez pas eu besoin de moi pour récupérer le Pearl… Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Jack grimaça une fois de plus et répondit.

- J'ai tendance à ne pas vouloir m'embarrasser….

Liam le regarda avec attention, s'efforçant de chasser la peine qu'il ressentait.

- Pourtant vous en avez encore envie … je le vois bien… Mais la nuit dernière vous avez parlé… vous avez dit que ma mère … C'est à cause d'elle que vous me repoussez à présent ?

Jack blêmit légèrement et prit un ton patient.

- Liam… Que je me tourne vers toi une nuit où la solitude et le rhum me font agir stupidement ne signifie pas que je te désire…

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Parce que Lizzie n'a rien à voir là dedans…Mon seul et unique amour est la mer mon gars. Désolé si tu t'es fait des idées…

- Non je ne m'en fais pas. S'entêta Liam.

Jack soupira lourdement en reconnaissant l'air buté de Will sur les traits de son fils.

- Et je n'ai pas parlé d'amour Jack. Mais de désir.

Cette fois, le pirate le regarda avec stupeur, revoyant son analyse précédente… Ce discours ressemblait plus à Lizzie qu'à Will sauf qu'en définitive elle ne l'avait pas suivi.

- Que veux tu exactement … Murmura Jack.

- Que vous soyez honnête avec moi … Autant sur mes parents que sur moi-même. Et j'ai … j'ai très envie de vous Jack. Répondit Liam avec hardiesse en s'approchant encore .

La gorge sèche, Jack le regarda approcher inexorablement. C'est le genre de raisonnement qui mène tout droit dans l'estomac du Kraken, songea-t-il tandis que Liam retenait son souffle.

- Vous ne me devrez rien… Murmura Liam en se penchant sur ses lèvres.

Avec un soupir, Jack glissa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et l'attira à lui. Il le désirait. Et il était bien décidé à prendre tout ce qu'on lui offrait de si bon cœur, sans rien laisser….

*

Quelques heures plus tard, Jack arpentait de nouveau le pont du Pearl, l'air insouciant et évitant soigneusement de s'interroger sur ce qui venait de se produire avec Liam. De son côté le jeune homme reprit son travail, apaisé. Avec une conviction toutefois… Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser débarquer par Jack… Sans en comprendre tout à fait les raisons, le pirate lui plaisait. Peut être parce qu'il était le héros de son enfance. Peut être aussi en raison de la chaleur qu'il avait toujours perçue dans la voix de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui parlait de lui. Et peut être aussi à cause de la chaleur qui montait dans le creux de ses reins à chaque fois qu'il croisait les prunelles sombres de Jack…

Liam en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque, depuis le nid de pie Ba'Onn poussa un cri d'avertissement.

- Navire droit devant .. Avec des voiles noires…

- Le Pearl… Murmurèrent Jack et Liam simultanément tandis que le jeune homme se rapprochait de Jack.

- Il sort ses canons ! Hurla Ba' Onn. Il se rapproche.

Jack grimaça et se tourna vers Liam.

- Grimpe dans la chaloupe là bas et tiens toi tranquille.

- Quoi ??? Mais non .. Je veux

- Pas de mais ni de non !! Que crois tu que fera Barbossa s'il te voit !! Mets toi là dedans et ne fait rien de stupide . Siffla Jack en le poussant.

Liam soupira et se laissa entraîner, s'installant dans la chaloupe. Jack lui sourit et Liam leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne ferais rien de stupide…

- Très bien. Répondit Jack en se détournant.

Tandis que Liam se baissait, un coup violent le cueillit en pleine figure et il s'écroula dans la chaloupe. De son côté, Jack laissa retomber la rame dont il s'était servi pour le frapper et rabattit vivement une voile sur Liam, le dissimulant.

- Désolé petit. Mais je n'ai aucune confiance en toi .. Surtout si tu tiens de ton père pour la stupidité et de Lizzie pour la rouerie… Murmura Jack avant de se retourner vers celui, qui, à la barre de son précieux Black Pearl se préparait à aborder son navire…

*

Hector Barbossa lança une moue méprisante à Jack, la main fermement posée sur la barre du Black Pearl avant d'atterrir d'un bond souple sur le navire de son vieil ennemi. Jack, arborant un large sourire faux aux lèvres, se tourna vers Barbossa.

- Oh tu t'es finalement décidé à me ramener mon navire. Trop aimable … Commenta t'il en souriant devant les saluts hésitants de Marty et Ragetti .

Barbossa se frotta la barbe d'un geste négligent et sourit avec cynisme.

- Quel navire ? Je ne vois que mon Pearl ici… Et le prochain navire de ma flotte …

- De ta flotte ? Couina Jack

- Oui de ma flotte …. Le Commodore Barbossa. Répondit ce dernier avec emphase. Tu vois je suis le conseil que tu m'avais donné sur la Muerta. Ajouta t'il

- Mais c'est mon navire !

- Oh et bien considère qu'il ne l'est plus … Jack

Jack jeta un regard autour de lui et tança vertement ses hommes

- Et bien qu'attendez vous ? Défendez le navire !

Un silence de mort lui répondit tandis que Barbossa le regardait avec ironie

- Un problème Jack ?

Le pirate choisit de l'ignorer et se tourna vers Larry

- Toi ! Pourquoi n'obéis tu pas ?

Larry haussa les épaules avec nonchalance

- Bah vous avez volé ce navire, je vous ai suivi, il vole le navire je le suis. Déclara t'il d'un ton nonchalant tandis que le reste de l'équipage l'approuvait d'un signe de tête .

- Tu vois Jack … C'est ce qui t'a toujours manqué en tant que Capitaine … Se moqua Barbossa

- Mais moi je suis immortel … ou du moins c'est comme tel . Ne put s'empêcher de dire Jack

Barbossa se crispa et le fixa.

- C'est pour ça que tu vas me donner la carte qui mène à la Fontaine de Jouvence

- Non !

Pendant que le dialogue entre les deux hommes continuait, Liam ouvrit faiblement les yeux, une douleur lancinante derrière la tête. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Barbossa et le ton dépourvu d'aménité sur lequel il s'adressait à Jack .Lentement, Liam releva le coin de la voile qui le recouvrait, cherchant un moyen de les tirer de là.

- Allons Jack soit raisonnable. Susurra Barbossa. Toi et moi nous savons que tu as perdu la partie. Déclara t'il en posant sa main sur son épaule tandis que Jack roulait des yeux effrayés.

- Le conseil pourrait trancher en ma faveur…

Barbossa éclata de rire tandis que Jack se détachait de lui d'un geste brusque.

- Oh c'est vrai … Tu n'es pas au courant… Je suis doublement Seigneur à présent ….Figure toi que Madame Turner, ce nom te dit quelque chose n'est ce pas ? Et bien elle est finalement morte et son rejeton aussi …

- Quoi ? Fit mine de s'étrangler Jack

- Oui… son fils est mort dans des circonstances vraiment tragiques… pauvre petit… Fit mine de s'apitoyer Barbossa tandis que Liam luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'envie de se jeter sur lui

Jack le regarda d'un air sombre, se rapprochant l'air de rien de la chaloupe dans laquelle se trouvait Liam

- Ça ne fait pas de toi le Seigneur des Mers de Chine …

- Il m'a désigné… Il me faisait confiance. Se rengorgea Barbossa.

- Un manque de discernement sans doute … Ironisa Jack.

Barbossa se rapprocha à son tour, poussant Liam à se repousser légèrement, se dissimulant sous la voile qui le couvrait. Le cœur battant, le jeune homme attendit, les mots de sa mère lui revenant en mémoire

_- Attendre le bon moment Liam… Et ne pas le laisser passer, c'est ça le secret de Jack Sparrow. _

_- Mais quand est-ce qu'on sait que c'est le bon moment ? Avait il demandé naïvement _

_Elizabeth avait sourit et avait entouré ses épaules de ses bras. _

_- Tu comprendras quand ce le sera…_

La main sur la garde de son épée, Liam attendait donc que ce soit le bon moment en espérant ne pas le laisser passer…

Pendant ce temps, la conversation entre Jack et Barbossa continuait de plus belle.

- Quel dommage que tu ne l'ais pas rencontré… Un charmant garçon, si semblable à son père … et à sa mère aussi… Continua Barbossa.

Sa réflexion amena un bref sourire sur les lèvres de Liam.

- Que vas-tu faire de moi ? Demanda Jack. Tu vas encore essayer de me tuer ?

- Voyons Jack… Nous sommes entre gens civilisés … Tu te souviens de cette petite île où je t'avais laissé la première fois ?

- Elle est loin d'ici . Souligna Jack.

- Mais celle-ci ne l'est pas. Répondit Barbossa en désignant un point sombre à l'horizon. Et cette fois je doute qu'il y ait des tortues de mer pour te venir en aide.

- Qui sait ? Plaisanta Jack.

- Mais avant de te dire adieu pour de bon cette fois… J'aimerais savoir une chose …

- Quoi ? Demanda Jack d'un rogue en roulant des yeux en direction de Liam.

La main sur la garde de son épée, le jeune homme s'apprêtait à bondir sur Barbossa lorsque celui-ci répondit

- Dis moi Jack quel effet ça t'a fait de te voir, abusé… trahi par cette chère Madame Turner ? Après tout si tu t'es retrouvé au Purgatoire c'est uniquement sa faute non ?

Choqué Liam suspendit son geste, attendant la réponse de Jack.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire …

- Allons Jack .. Il n'y a que toi pour être assez sentimental et stupide pour se faire condamner d'un bai…

Liam n'entendit pas la suite, cramponné à la chaloupe qui chutait vertigineusement, il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler, se retrouvant trempé lorsque son refuge de fortune creva la surface de l'eau.

Sur le navire, Barbossa lança un regard las à Jack.

- Tu crois qu'avoir une chaloupe te permettra de rester en vie ? Mais il n'y a rien ici Jack. Déclara-t-il en sortant son pistolet.

- Je tente ma chance ! S'exclama Jack en rangeant son sabre avant de plonger sans hésiter dans les eaux agitées.

- Pauvre imbécile… Siffla Barbossa entre ses dents avant de se tourner vers l'ancien équipage de Jack. Toi là bas !

Larry, un peu embarrassé fit un pas en avant.

- Tu prends la barre et tu nous suis ou alors tu rejoins l'ex Capitaine Sparrow !

- Je … je vous suis. Bredouilla Larry. Mais dites au sujet du …

- Pas de mais ! S'exclama Barbossa en tirant froidement dans la tête de l'homme. Tenez le vous pour dit … Les traîtres et les mutins n'ont pas leur place dans ma flotte.

Tremblant les hommes, hochèrent la tête, n'osant répliquer et Barbossa s'éloigna d'un pas martial vers le Pearl, glissant au passage un mot vers un de ses hommes d'équipage à la mine patibulaire.

- Tu deviens lieutenant . Sous les ordres du Commodore Barbossa … En attendant mieux … Se réjouit Barbossa, qui se voyait déjà Roi de la Confrérie ou du moins en mesure de traiter en leur nom à tous avec Calypso.

Liam, grelottant et perdu, étouffa un cri de surprise lorsque la chaloupe oscilla légèrement sous le poids d'un nouvel occupant.

- Ne bouge pas. Souffla Jack. Ce vieux requin de Barbossa peut encore nous voir.

- Jack .. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire… Commença Liam tout bas.

- Shhhhht !!!! S'énerva Jack en commençant de toute évidence à ramer. Tout va bien et se déroule selon mes plans.

Caché sous la voile puante, Liam poussa un lourd soupir ne voyant pas ce que Jack pouvait trouver de bien dans le fait d'être perdus au beau milieu de l'océan dans une chaloupe instable sans rien à boire ni à manger …


	14. Des maudits pirates

_**Erf … bah voilà la suite … Donc c'est censuré (hélas le MA est toujours interdit ici), si vous voulez la version intégrale du passage sur l'île c'est sur mon site (voir adresse sur mon profil : homepage) ... Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont mise dans leurs favoris ! Reviews ? **_

Chapitre 13

Jack ramait en silence, pestant intérieurement contre Barbossa en voyant le Pearl et le navire qu'il commandait quelques heures auparavant disparaître à l'horizon. Finalement il releva d'un geste hargneux la voile dont il avait recouvert Liam et lança un regard peu amène à ce dernier.

- Ça te dérangerait de m'aider ?

- Je ne sais pas … Est ce que ça fait partie de ton plan ? Ironisa Liam

- Liam…. Les meilleurs plans sont ceux qui laissent croire à ton adversaire qu'il a gagné. Déclara Jack d'un ton sentencieux.

Liam leva les yeux au ciel, plus que jamais agacé par cette habitude qu'avait Jack de ne jamais admettre ses torts. L'air revêche il s'empara d'un jeu de rames et les plongea dans les eaux bleutées.

- Et quelle est la suite de ce si brillant plan qui nous laisse seuls au milieu de nulle part ?

- Si tu n'es pas content….

- Content ? Alors que nous sommes perdus en pleine mer ???

Jack le regarda d'un petit air navré et reprit avec un sourire.

- J'ai connu pire …

- Le Purgatoire par exemple. Insinua Liam.

Jack sentit son souffle se bloquer et s'activa nerveusement sur les rames qu'il tenait.

- Dépêche toi, j'aimerais atteindre cette île avant la nuit. Déclara-t-il en désignant un point à l'horizon.

- Pourquoi Barbossa a-t-il dit que ma mère t'avait tué ? Demanda Liam en reposant les rames dans la chaloupe.

- T'avais qu'à lui demander. Maintenant rame. On a pas toute la journée…

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu.

Jack grimaça légèrement et s'activa un peu plus sans succès.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce dont cet imbécile voulait parler.

Liam lui arracha brutalement les rames des mains et les serra contre lui.

- Tu le sais très bien au contraire.

L'air catastrophé Jack avança les bras vers Liam qui s'empressa de mettre les rames hors de sa portée.

- Répond Jack.

- Barbossa n'est qu'un menteur ! Tu l'as très bien entendu dire que tu l'avais désigné comme successeur.

- Mais toi aussi tu es un menteur.

- Liam ! S'écria Jack d'un air offusqué. T'ai-je déjà donné des raisons de douter de moi ?

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard éloquent.

- Lorsque tu as su qui j'étais, tu as dit que tu ne voyais pas pourquoi tu voyagerais avec le fils de ta meurtrière…

Jack soupira lourdement et fixa le jeune homme.

- Si je te le dis nous nous remettons en route ?

- Évidemment. Susurra Liam. Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de mourir ici.

- Rassurant. Grommela Jack.

- La vérité Jack…

- D'accord, je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que ta mère a l'air d'être … enfin elle compte beaucoup pour toi et je ne voudrais pas te décevoir en te révélant …

- Dis moi simplement la vérité. Articula Liam à bout de patience.

Jack lança un regard traqué autour de lui avant de se résoudre à avouer.

- Elle m'a attaché au mat du Pearl. C'est pour ça que je suis resté.

- Elle … elle a quoi ? Bafouilla Liam devant cette version qui différait radicalement de celle d'un Jack héroïque qui avait bercé son enfance.

- Elle m'a attaché et elle est partie. Maintenant … si tu voulais ramer…

- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ! S'exclama Liam.

Jack haussa les épaules et tendit la main, un sourire engageant aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle dit que tu étais un héros ? Que tu t'étais sacrifié ?

- Peut être parce que la charmante et dangereuse Miss Swann avait des difficultés à avouer avoir tué un homme… Persifla Jack.

- Toutes les histoires de ma mère étaient fausses. Murmura Liam d'un ton déçu. Elle m'a menti…

Jack le fixa, le cœur serré par sa peine évidente.

- Non juste celle-ci Liam…

- Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ! Et comment as-tu pu te laisser faire ?

- Je … Commença Jack. J'ai été distrait…

Liam ouvrit la bouche avec ébahissement, réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Jack reconnaître qu'il avait eu une faille.

- Distrait … Répéta-t-il.

- Oui c'est ça. Maintenant pour l'amour du ciel rame !!!

Liam reprit les rames par automatisme, rassemblant ses souvenirs. Sa mère lui avait toujours affirmé que Jack s'était sacrifié pour eux tous, parlant de lui avec admiration. Sauf lorsque son père était revenu… Et une fois que William avait été de retour, les sujets du Capitaine Sparrow et de leur passé de pirates avaient été soigneusement évités. Liam jeta un petit regard en dessous à Jack, s'attardant sur ses lèvres pleines qui réveillèrent les grognements de son bas ventre. Laissant son esprit dériver il se souvint de leur premier baiser et de l'accusation qu'il avait formulé contre Jack…. Ainsi que de la défense de ce dernier. _T'aurais je attaché au mât en attendant qu'une grosse bestiole visqueuse vienne te dévorer ? Ce n'est pas moi qui utilise ces méthodes… _

Liam poussa un glapissement alors que la vérité faisait jour en lui et il en lâcha les rames, comprenant que sa mère avait elle aussi goûté ces lèvres dont il lui semblait ne pas pouvoir se rassasier. Jack poussa à son tour un cri en voyant les rames poussées hors de leur portée par une vague plus forte que les autres. Avec de grands gestes, il se releva brusquement l'air catastrophé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tu veux nous tuer tout les deux ?

- Tu l'as embrasée… C'est comme ça qu'elle a pu t'attacher. Déclara Liam d'une voix atone.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment idéal pour parler de ça ! Grogna Jack en ramant de toutes ses forces vers les rames.

- C'est peut être le seul. Répondit Liam en ne faisant pas un geste pour l'aider.

- Mais enfin qu'as-tu donc dans le crâne ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que nous risquons de mourir.

- Si. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu me dises la vérité. As-tu oui ou non embrassé ma mère ?

Jack lança un bref regard vers les rames perdues avant de se retourner vers Liam.

- Non. C'est elle qui l'a fait.

- Elle … Mais … mais non ! S'exclama Liam.

- Oh rassure toi tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sauver son précieux Will …

- Mais tu t'es laissé faire… Pire, elle a réussi à t'attacher. Murmura Liam le regard perdu.

- Liam … les rames … Glapit Jack.

- Pourquoi t'es tu laissé faire !!! S'exclama Liam qui ne savait pas s'il était plus en colère après sa mère pour lui avoir menti ou pour avoir embrasser un autre homme que Will, spécialement si l'homme en question était Jack …

Jack soupira, ses mains s'agitant en tout sens. Dire à Liam qu'il avait tellement désiré sa mère que mourir pour elle n'avait pas suffi à l'en guérir lui ferait à coup sur perdre le jeune homme. Et il réalisa qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas perdre Liam comme il avait perdu sa mère avant même de la posséder . Aussi le pirate sourit il de son air le plus canaille et répondit.

- Je suis le Capitaine Sparrow … Pourquoi repousserais je une femme qui a succombé à mon charme ? Du moins c'est-ce que je pensais …

- Elle était fiancée !! A mon père ! S'insurgea Liam.

- Je suis un pirate. Répondit Jack en poussant un petit cri de victoire alors qu'il parvenait enfin à s'emparer des rames que Liam avait laissées échapper.

- Un pirate. Répéta Liam d'un ton triste en s'emparant des rames.

*

Des heures plus tard, trempés de sueur et exténués, les deux hommes poussaient enfin leur chaloupe sur le sable chaud de la petite île aux abords peu accueillants qu'ils avaient rejoints. Depuis la révélation du baiser que Jack avait échangé avec Elizabeth aucun des deux n'avait osé parlé à l'autre, Liam étant profondément troublé et déçu par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et Jack perdu dans ses souvenirs.

D'un commun mouvement, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sable chaud, reprenant avec difficultés leur respiration.

- On ferait mieux de faire un feu … Finit par dire Jack.

- Et avec quoi !!!

- On a de la poudre, du rhum et du bois. Se borna à répondre Jack.

- Pourquoi l'idée de brûler du rhum me rappelle quelque chose ? Demanda Liam d'un ton où perçait son amertume.

Jack ne répondit pas, se contentant de ramasser du bois avant d'y verser une partie du rhum, l'enflammant du premier coup.

- Un peu de rhum ? Sourit il gaiement en proposant la bouteille à Liam.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et but une longue gorgée, espérant chasser ainsi la vision de sa mère embrassant Jack.

Quelques gorgées (et bouteilles ) plus tard, il était parvenu, ne cherchant même plus à se demander pour quelle raison la chaloupe dans laquelle l'avait jeté Jack s'était avérée regorger de rhum alors qu'elle ne contenait aucunes provisions.

- On est des pirates ! S'exclama Jack gaiement. Et un jour on sera les seuls pirates, les derniers !

Liam rit doucement à cette affirmation prétentieuse et se tourna vers Jack.

- Tu seras le Roi des pirates Jack.

Jack lissa ses moustaches d'un air sérieux et Liam éclata de rire en le voyant faire.

- Mais tout Roi a besoin d'un second … Déclara le pirate en glissant son bras autour des épaules de son compagnon, l'attirant contre lui. Imagine Liam… Toi et moi arpentant les océans, terrorisant la Compagnie des Indes ! Le monde entier se rappellera de notre légende !

Liam se retourna vers lui, le regard embué par l'alcool et le plaisir indicible que le « toi et moi » de Jack avait fait naître en lui.

- Oh Jack… Murmura-t-il en l'attirant à lui.

Le cœur de Jack s'emballa alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur celles de Liam, leur bouches s'unissant dans un long baiser. Avec un soupir, il s'écarta, effleurant de la main le visage de son jeune amant pour en chasser les mèches que le sel et la sueur y avait collés.

- J'ai envie de toi Jack. Lâcha Liam d'un ton aviné.

- Tu es saoul. Répondit Jack dont le pantalon se tendit à la vue du torse nu du jeune homme sur lequel se reflétaient les ombres des flammes.

- Pas assez pour ne pas te désirer… Répondit Liam dans un soupir.

Jack soupira lourdement avant de succomber au désir que Liam avait fait naître dans ses reins.

Une fois que ce fut terminé, Liam se pelotonna contre son amant, savourant sa présence à ses côtés pour la première fois après leurs ébats. Avec un soupir résigné, Jack glissa son bras autour de lui, songeant que ce gamin devenait plus dangereux pour lui à chaque minute qu'il passait en sa compagnie…

*

Le lendemain matin, rhabillés et les idées aussi claires qu'elles pouvaient l'être, les deux hommes aperçurent la silhouette d'un navire de la Compagnie des Indes au large de leur île et Jack lança un sourire complice à Liam.

- Tu vois … Mon plan se déroule merveilleusement bien.

- On aura tout entendu. Marmonna Liam tandis que Jack faisait des gestes frénétiques en direction du navire.

Quelques minutes plus tard une chaloupe abordait leur île et Liam grimaça en reconnaissant la livrée rouge de la Royal Navy qu'arboraient fièrement les soldats.

- Que vous est il arrivé ! Demanda l'un des soldats en jaugeant avec méfiance les vêtements de Jack et de Liam.

- Nous sommes d'honnêtes marchands ! S'insurgea Jack. Mon fils et moi-même avons été lâchement et honteusement dépouillés par des pirates.

- Des pirates ! Et comment était leur navire ?

- Grand ! S'exclama Liam en ouvrant démesurément les bras et en roulant des yeux d'un air effaré ce qui lui valut un léger sourire de Jack

- Énorme. Renchérit ce dernier en fixant brièvement Liam dans les yeux.

- Mais à quoi ressemblait il ? S'impatienta le soldat tout en leur faisant signe de monter en chaloupe.

- Bah à un bateau. Répondit Liam en affectant un air stupide qui faillit faire éclater de rire Jack.

- Avec des voiles noires. Compléta-t-il en prenant l'air effrayé.

Les soldats échangèrent un regard complice, persuadés d'être tombés sur deux débiles profonds.

- Le Black Pearl… Déclara laconiquement l'un d'entre eux. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers.

- Mais ils allaient nous tuer ! S'exclama Jack d'une voix aigue. Vous devez faire quelque chose !

- On s'y emploie… Répondit l'un des soldats d'un air désabusé.

- Ils ont volé toutes nos marchandises. Improvisa Liam d'un ton geignard. Et notre navire! Et j'ai cru qu'ils allaient nous tuer ! Pleurnicha-t-il

Jack le fixa avec hébétude tandis que l'un des soldats glissait un bras rassurant autour des épaules de Liam.

- Tu es en sécurité maintenant petit. Lui déclara t'il d'un ton pompeux tandis que Liam reniflait bruyamment.

- Merci M'sieur… Que Dieu protège les hommes courageux qui secourent les pauvres marchands comme nous de ces monstres ! S'exclama Liam en s'inclinant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Liam et Jack étaient confortablement installés dans une cabine, une tasse fumante entre les mains et munis de la promesse d'une visite personnelle du capitaine du HMS Douglass.

- Que Dieu protègent les pauvres marchands comme nous de ces monstres ? Glissa Jack tout bas encore surpris de la comédie à laquelle s'était livré son jeune amant. Là tu dépasses tout ce que j'ai pu entendre.

Liam lui lança un sourire lumineux qui fit mal à Jack, lui rappelant brutalement sa mère.

- Mais j'ai son pistolet … Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que je lui volais… Déclara-t-il fièrement en exhibant l'objet de son dos

Jack le regarda avec ébahissement cette fois.

- Mais où tu as caché ça ?

Liam rougit légèrement mais garda son regard rivé à celui de Jack en faisant une petite moue désolée.

- Bugger. Lâcha Jack. Tu sais que des fois … tu parais tellement fait pour être pirate que c'en est effrayant ?

Liam rougit légèrement sans parvenir à cacher le plaisir que lui procurait la remarque de Jack.

- Ça m'est venu tout seul… Répondit il.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… Gronda à demi Jack.

Leur conversation fut brutalement interrompue par l'entrée du Capitaine, un homme mince et sec qui ne fut pas sans rappeler Norrington à Jack. Prévenu qu'il avait affaire à deux hommes à l'intelligence manifestement en dessous de la moyenne qui avaient réussi à se faire dépouiller de tout y compris de vêtements corrects, le capitaine se pencha sur eux en affectant un air bonhomme.

- Bienvenue sur le HMS Douglass ! Déclara-t-il d'un ton pompeux. Sachez que mes hommes et moi-même feront tout ce qu'il est possible pour récupérer les biens que ces sales pirates vous ont volés.

Liam se leva brutalement, poussant au passage le pistolet vers Jack et reprit son ton larmoyant.

- Lieutenant …

- Capitaine !

- Oh pardon pardon Capitaine je m'excuse mais je suis si bouleversé, vous comprenez la recette de cette cargaison devait me servir pour … enfin pour Elizabeth… Déclara gauchement Liam amenant un sourire de sympathie sur les lèvres du capitaine.

Jack fronça les sourcils, l'arme au creux de la paume mais curieux de voir jusqu'où Liam était capable d'aller.

- Allons petit, si ton Elizabeth t'aime vraiment elle ne va pas s'envoler. Déclara le Capitaine en songeant que certaines femmes étaient décidemment bien mal loties.

- Mais il y a cet autre garçon… Se dandina Liam en passant adroitement derrière le capitaine, lui coupant toute retraite.

Jack sourit en comprenant la manœuvre de son jeune apprenti et pointa brusquement son arme vers le capitaine tandis que Liam se précipitait sur son épée.

- Mais que se passe t'il… Commença le Capitaine complètement perdu en sentant la lame de sa propre épée dans son dos.

- Tu lui dis Liam ? Demanda Jack.

- Oh mais je t'en prie Jack, c'est toi le capitaine. Répondit gracieusement Liam.

Jack eut un large sourire et pointa son arme sur le front du capitaine.

- Il se passe que le HMS Douglass est désormais sous le commandement du capitaine Jack Sparrow et de Liam Turner. Déclara-t-il. Nous allons en informer l'équipage sur le champ.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Couina le capitaine.

- J'ai bien peur que si , désolé. Répondit Liam en appuyant un peu sa lame.

- Si vous voulez bien… Commença Jack en le poussant vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, le pirate raffermit sa prise sur le capitaine, collant son arme sur sa tempe.

- Couvre nos arrières Liam. Souffla-t-il avant de se pencher vers son otage. Capitaine… Donnez l'ordre d'évacuer le navire ou c'est votre cervelle qu'on évacue… Déclara-t-il d'un ton aimable.

- D'accord… Murmura le capitaine. Rassemblement ! Cria-t-il.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les regards ébahis des soldats, c'était le genre d'histoire qui resterait longtemps dans les annales…

- Dites leur de monter en chaloupe…

- Aux chaloupes ! Cria le capitaine, tremblant de rage.

Liam et Jack virent avec satisfaction les hommes grimper en chaloupe, Liam inspectant méthodiquement chaque coursive alors que leur nouveau navire s'éloignait des barques.

- Plus personne Jack !Cria-t-il

Jack lança un sourire à l'adresse du Capitaine qu'il maintenait toujours en joue et l'amena contre le bastingage.

- Saluez les poissons de ma part … Lui souffla-t-il

- Quoi ??? Commença le capitaine avant de se retrouver projeté par dessus bord . Vous me le paierez Sparrow !!!!

Sans s'en préoccuper, Jack se dirigea vers la barre, rapidement rejoint par Liam.

- Elizabeth hein ? Demanda-t-il sans ressentir l'habituel pincement au cœur qui accompagnait le prénom de la pirate.

- La seule femme de ma vie… Répondit Liam en lui décochant un clin d'œil complice.

Jack lui sourit en réponse avant de reprendre un air strict.

- Bouge toi Liam !! Les voiles, le cap tout ça !!! Le Conseil nous attend

Liam commença à s'agiter sur le navire sous le regard affectueux de Jack.

Sans s'être concertés, les deux hommes entonnèrent la chanson qu'Elizabeth leur avait appris à tout deux.

- Des maudits pirates... Fredonnèrent ils en s'adressant un regard complice.


	15. Le Seigneur des Mers de Chine

_**Bonjour à tous, voici la suite de mon histoire (désolée pour le retard) comme toujours ce chapitre est censuré et vous pourrez le lire dans son intégralité sur mon site. Par ailleurs c'est aussi l'avant dernier de cette fiction (à moins que la dernière partie me demande plus de temps ce qui est possible lol) En attendant, régalez vous (j'espère ) et reviews Merciiiii**_

**Chapitre 14**

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Liam et Jack pour parvenir enfin à l'île des Épaves, le pirate ayant selon toute vraisemblance abandonné l'idée d'une arrivée pompeuse qu'il avait cultivée précédemment. Ce changement n'était pas pour déplaire à Liam qui était ravi de l'occasion de passer plus de temps seul avec son mentor et amant. Les deux hommes se comprenaient rapidement, uni par la complicité et le même sens de la piraterie que Liam avait hérité de sa mère .

Les nuits, de plus en plus chaudes et délicieuses, leur donnaient l'occasion de se découvrir plus encore et Jack avait repoussé loin de lui toutes les questions que son attirance pour Liam avait suscitées. A la barre du navire, Jack coula un regard brillant sur la silhouette longiligne de son jeune amant, le bas ventre brusquement durcit à la vue de la croupe que le jeune homme, penché, lui offrait innocemment (ou pas ). La gorge sèche, Jack émit un sifflement rauque, songeant une fois de plus qu'il était dangereux pour lui de s'approcher si près de Liam sans toutefois parvenir à se résoudre à mettre entre eux la distance que la situation aurait nécessité.

Sentant le regard de Jack posé sur lui, Liam se retourna légèrement et lui renvoya un sourire lumineux qui fit mal à Jack. Une fois de plus c'était le même que Lizzie et dans son esprit leurs visages se superposèrent, lui souriant tout deux de la même manière. Lizzie lorsqu'elle lui avait dit adieu. Liam lorsqu'il venait le rejoindre le soir dans sa cabine, toute timidité disparue depuis leur nuit sur l'île au large de laquelle Barbossa avait abandonné Jack. Ce qu'Elizabeth lui avait refusé, l'obsédant des années durant et peut être même encore à présent qu'il la savait morte, Liam le lui offrait avec enthousiasme, sa bouche glissant sur le corps du pirate comme Jack avait si souvent rêvé que celle de Lizzie le fasse.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines à présent que Jack passait ses nuits avec Liam et contrairement à ses habitudes, il n'était pas encore lassé du jeune homme, le désirant un peu plus chaque fois qu'il y goûtait. Néanmoins une gêne persistait entre eux, un sujet qu'à présent, Liam n'abordait plus jamais avec le pirate. En effet le jeune homme qui avait été si curieux de l'histoire de ses parents prononçait maintenant à peine leurs noms et ne posait plus la moindre question à Jack à leur sujet. Bien entendu ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas, redoutant les questions acérées de Liam qui, il le savait, avait l'esprit vif contrairement à son père. De plus, il lui était pénible de parler de Lizzie et de l'échec qu'elle avait été pour lui, le seul ! Tout comme elle était la seule qui ait compté pour lui si l'on exceptait Liam pour lequel il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ressentait. Bien entendu, il le désirait, autant que sa mère et chaque jour un peu plus mais il évitait de se poser des questions sur lui-même et le jeune Liam, se contentant d'apprécier les moments qu'ils passaient ensembles.

Sortant son amant de ses réflexions, Liam s'approcha de Jack , le regard fixé sur l'ourlet de la bouche du pirate et plaça la main sur la barre du navire.

- Laisse moi le manœuvrer… Susurra-t-il au grand plaisir de Jack.

- J'ai peur qu'il ne soit un peu gros pour toi … Souffla Jack.

- Il donne un peu de la gîte et son tonnage est, je le reconnais, assez imposant mais je pense pouvoir m'en sortir… Répondit Liam en faisant glisser sa main le long du gouvernail, ses yeux dans ceux de Jack.

Le pirate lui lança un long regard tandis que la main de Liam désertait la barre, glissant sur la bosse sans équivoque que formait son pantalon.

- Liam.. Souffla Jack en rejetant la tête en arrière tandis que la main du jeune homme pénétrait les replis de son vêtement.

Liam lui lança un large sourire avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres, leurs bouches s'épousant avec fièvre avant que le jeune homme ne se recule, l'air satisfait.

- Oui ? Demanda Liam en s'agenouillant

- T'arrête pas … Gémit Jack

*

Après cela, il leur fallut un long moment pour reprendre leur souffle et Jack, assit sur le pont, la tête en arrière finit par jeter un regard à Liam. Maintenant que son désir était apaisé, il grimaça en imaginant le spectacle qu'ils devaient offrir. Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow gémissant comme la dernière des catins sous les caresses d'un homme … Impossible… En tout cas pas pour le conseil… Le pirate frémit en imaginant la réaction des autres pirates, la manière dont Barbossa ou d'autres utiliseraient leur relation contre Liam. Et il ne voulait pas que d'autres sachent, qu'ils expliquent à Liam en quoi ce qu'ils faisaient étaient contre nature… Il ne voulait pas perdre Liam. Et il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme perde cette confiance qu'il avait en lui, ni qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Avec un sourire Jack caressa doucement la joue de Liam qui lui sourit à nouveau. Toujours de ce même sourire confiant qui était celui de Lizzie. Mais cette fois il ne ferait pas la même erreur, il ne perdrait pas le fils après avoir perdu la mère avant même de la posséder.

- Liam…. Tu sais lorsque nous serons à l' île des Épaves…. Il faudra garder nos distances. Commença Jack.

Liam se rembrunit sur le champ, son cœur manquant un battement alors qu'il comprenait l'implication des paroles de Jack. Le pirate le congédiait. Comme il le faisait avec les catins qu'il prenait le temps d'une nuit. Liam détourna le regard, s'efforçant de masquer ses larmes .

- Nous sommes des Seigneurs Pirates Liam, Expliqua Jack. Nous allons réaliser un plan qui nous permettra de récupérer le Pearl et…

- Ça toujours été ça n'est-ce pas ? Le coupa Liam avec tristesse.

Jack le regarda sans comprendre.

- Récupérer le Pearl… Compléta Liam avec dégoût. C'est pour ça que tu as fait tout ça… Pour un morceau de bois sans âme et sans cœur … Comme toi.

Jack blêmit et tendit la main vers son amant, cherchant comment lui expliquer mais Liam s'écarta.

- T'inquiète pas. Pas la peine de mentir, je t'aiderais de toute façon. C'est-ce qui était convenu dans notre accord et contrairement à toi je n'ai qu'une parole.

- Liam… Je n'ai parlé que du conseil. Tenta Jack qui ne savait pas bien lui-même où il en était.

- Laisse tomber Jack. Rétorqua Liam en se relevant prestement et en bouclant son pantalon. Tu me dois rien… C'est juste qu'un moment, j'ai cru … J'ai cru que tu étais différent de ce que ma mère m'avait dit sur toi. Continua Liam avec tristesse, songeant que ce qu'il avait vraiment cru, c'était que Jack l'aimait…

A la mention d'Elizabeth, Jack se crispa et se releva à son tour, plus blessé qu'il ne le montra.

- Bien si nous sommes d'accord…

- C'est le cas. Répondit Liam d'un ton froid.

- Alors une fois là bas-tu ne te dévoileras pas tout de suite… Je te ferais passer pour mon second…

- Je croyais que je l'étais. Répondit Liam avec amertume. Il faut croire que sur cela aussi je m'étais trompé…

Sans laisser à Jack le temps de répondre, Liam s'éloigna, masquant sa peine en faisant mine de s'occuper de cordages qui n'en avaient nul besoin.

*

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux hommes engageaient leur navire dans la baie de l'île des Naufragés, Liam oubliant pour quelques instants sa rancœur tant il était surpris du décor qui les entourait. Le souffle coupé, il découvrit l'amoncellement de navires échoués sur lesquels flottaient encore par ci par là les pavillons des pauvres bougres qui avaient été victimes de la soif d'or des pirates. Il se retourna vers Jack, qui un pli concentré barrant le front, s'efforçait de guider leur navire au milieu des épaves, leur faisant franchir ce qui semblait être une forteresse.

Liam s'approcha instinctivement de lui et lui lança un regard angoissé.

- C'est sinistre… Il y a des épaves partout …

- Pourquoi croyais tu que nous l'avons appelée « l'île des épaves » ? Ironisa Jack. Les pirates manquent cruellement d'imagination petit.

- Pas tout les pirates. Maugréa Liam avant de pousser un cri de surprise.

En effet, à peine la barrière d'épaves franchie, le décor se modifiait, la baie se transformant en un port où flottaient fièrement les pavillons des pirates les plus connus et redoutés. Les navires, tous plus armés les un que les autres, reposaient sagement et Jack eut un sourire carnassier en apercevant son fameux Black Pearl parmi les navires pirates.

- Est-ce que tu es prêt petit ? Demanda-t-il à Liam.

La bouche sèche et franchement intimidé par le paysage encore plus terrible que ce que lui avait décrit sa mère, Liam hocha la tête, oubliant sa rancune et sa peine.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui… Grommela Jack en lui lançant un tricorne. Met ça, arrange toi pour qu'il couvre ton visage et tes cheveux. Et baisse l'ancre.

Sans répondre, Liam obtempéra, ses yeux embrassant le décor sans parvenir à tout comprendre. Jack, la tête haute, s'avança vers le ponton et lança un regard à Liam.

- Ne dis rien et ne fais rien de stupide tant que je ne t'ai pas fait signe. Tout ira bien… Ajouta-t-il gentiment en passant sa main sur le visage de Liam sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Un peu ragaillardi par cette marque de tendresse inattendue, Liam lui sourit faiblement avant de le suivre, son cœur battant la chamade à l'idée d'assister enfin à l'un de ces fameux conseils dont le dernier avait fait de sa mère une reine.

*

Le nez de Liam se tordit désagréablement en sentant les odeurs de rhum, de sueur et de sang mêlées qui régnaient dans la salle du conseil. Devant lui, l'air nullement incommodé et la tête haute, Jack s'avança plantant son épée d'un air rageur dans le globe représentant la terre.

- Mes chers amis, veuillez me pardonner pour mon retard… Commença-t-il en avançant au milieu de l'assemblée bruyante.

Liam, mal à l'aise, déglutit alors que les têtes se tournaient vers eux, un silence de mort s'installant là où l'instant précédent ce n'était que cris et brouhaha. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Barbossa verdir avant de grimacer en le voyant. Jack le vit aussi et leva moqueusement son tricorne à l'adresse de son vieil ennemi. Une femme âgée dont l'apparence révulsa Liam se tourna vers Barbossa.

- Je croyais que vous aviez dit que le Capitaine Sparrow était mort ?

Barbossa grimaça et se fendit d'un révérence à l'égard de la femme.

- Je suis le premier surpris de sa présence Mistress Ching.

Jack sourit à la cantonade, semblant ne pas s'apercevoir des regards de dégoût que son arrivée avait provoqué et reprit la parole.

- Des braves bêtes ces tortues de mer. Commenta-t-il à l'adresse d'Hector.

Ce dernier grommela dans sa barbe tandis que Jack prenait place autour de la table d'un air détaché, Liam se glissant derrière lui. Profitant du fait que personne ne semblait s'intéresser à lui, Liam observa le visages des pirates assemblés, constatant avec surprise que peu d'entre eux ressemblaient à ceux décrits par Elizabeth. Barbossa semblant agacé, reprit la parole d'une voix forte couvrant les murmures que l'arrivée de Jack avaient suscités.

- Puisque Jack a daigné se joindre à nous, je propose que nous invoquions sur le champ Calypso.

Liam hoqueta de surprise à ces paroles, songeant à quel point la dernière tentative de Barbossa de parlementer avec la déesse avait été désastreuse. Autour d'eux les seigneurs opinèrent vigoureusement et Barbossa ouvrit la bouche pour continuer.

- Un instant… Susurra Jack. Il me semble que nous ne sommes pas au complet… Il manque le Seigneur Swann…

Liam sentit son cœur se tordre douloureusement en voyant les pirates cracher sur le sol à la mention du nom de sa mère, la main sur son pistolet il fit un pas en avant.

- Pas maintenant. Lui jeta Jack à voix basse avant de reprendre d'une voix forte. Sans elle ou son remplaçant, le conseil ne peut décider.

- Le Seigneur Swann est morte et c'est tant mieux, cette chienne n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Cracha un pirate ventripotent que Liam trouva sur le champ antipathique.

- Oh … Dans ce cas quelqu'un se doit de la remplacer… Commença Jack avec un sourire.

- Ne fait pas comme si tu l'ignorais Sparrow ! S'énerva Barbossa. Tu sais que son fils qu'elle avait désigné m'a désigné à son tour avant de mourir.

- Oui. Renchérit un pirate. Le Capitaine Barbossa nous a déjà expliqué tout ça alors ne perdons pas de temps.

Tous se retournèrent vers Barbossa qui s'apprêta à continuer lorsque Jack l'interrompit une fois de plus.

- Une minute… Hector tu dis que le jeune Turner est mort… Et que c'est pour ça que tu te trouves doublement seigneur ?

Barbossa lui lança un regard dégouté et répondit

- En effet… Maintenant si tu voulais bien…

- En d'autres termes si le jeune… euh . Fit mine de chercher Jack

- Liam . Souffla obligeamment Ragetti s'attirant un regard noir de Barbossa.

- Oui Liam c'est ça… Donc si le jeune Liam était en vie il serait le Seigneur de la Mer de Chine… Insinua Jack.

- En effet. Coupa Barbossa.

Jack lui fit un grand sourire et découvrit d'un geste théâtral le visage de Liam en lui arrachant son tricorne d'un geste qui les surprit tous y compris le principal intéressé

- Va planter ton épée petit … Ordonna-t-il à Liam

Barbossa ouvrit la bouche et serra les poings d'un air rageur tandis que tout les regards se tournaient vers Liam qui rougit brutalement. Profitant de l'indécision de ce dernier Barbossa reprit d'un ton condescendant

- Puis je savoir ce que signifie cette mascarade Jack ?

- Une mascarade ? Oh non l'ami, ce jeune homme est le fils d'Elizabeth, celui a qui elle a légué sa pièce et que tu as laissé pour mort au large de Tortuga… Une sale habitude l'ami.

- C'est faux ! S'exclama Barbossa avec mauvaise foi.

- C'est lui !! S'écria en même temps Ragetti. C'est le petit ! Ajouta-t-il , vigoureusement confirmé par le reste de l'équipage de Barbossa qui se retourna vers eux avec hargne.

Liam se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, fixa Jack ne sachant que faire.

- Tu dis que ce petit n'est pas Liam Turner ? Demanda Jack d'un air narquois.

- Il ne l'est pas !

Autour d'eux, les discussions reprirent de plus belle, les pirates cherchant à trancher ce cas inédit dans la Confrérie. Finalement Mistress Ching se tourna vers Liam.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Liam.. Liam Turner. Souffla ce dernier se retenant de justesse de ponctuer sa phrase d'un « madame » qui eut été malvenu.

- Très bien Liam Turner.. Nous t 'écoutons. Es tu réellement le fils du Seigneur Swann … Et t'as t'elle légué son titre ?

La bouche sèche Liam se tourna vers Jack qui lui lança un regard encourageant.

- Oui. Mentit il d'une voix qui tremblait un peu avant de se reprendre. Oui. Affirma-t-il en avançant vers le globe pour y planter à son tour son épée .

- Arrêtez ! S'exclama Barbossa. Rien ne prouve qu'il est le fils de cette garce ni qu'elle lui a légué son titre.

- Oh … Parce que maintenant Elizabeth serait morte sans rien lui laisser… Insinua Jack tandis que les pirates se tournaient vers Barbossa, attendant sa réponse.

Barbossa se troubla légèrement tandis qu'autour de lui des voix mécontentes s'élevaient faisant rougir de plus belle Liam.

- Ce gamin n'a jamais navigué ! S'exclama un seigneur entre deux âges.

- Il n'a pas fait ses preuves ! Renchérit un autre.

- Plante ton épée ! S'impatienta Jack à l'adresse de Liam.

Le jeune homme resta immobile un moment avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

- Vous …. Vous voulez dire que vous refusez la volonté de ma mère .. Et donc d'appliquer le Code ? Demanda Liam d'un air incrédule.

Jack s'immobilisa à ces mots, brusquement crispé.

- J'avais dit rien de stupide. Marmonna-t-il alors qu'un coup de feu explosait dans la pièce cessant sur le champ toute discussion.

Les pirates se tournèrent vers un coin de la pièce duquel provenait un pas pesant, celui d'un homme se rapprochant lentement pendant que Jack baissait la tête, espérant vainement passer inaperçu.

- Le Code c'est la Loi. Déclara une voix rauque, rompue au commandement. Quiconque le remet en question n'est pas digne de faire partie de cette assemblée.

Ébahi, Liam regarda la silhouette imposante s'approcher de la table du Conseil, l'homme serrant entre ses mains ridées un lourd ouvrage à la couverture soignée. Le visage du nouvel arrivant portait les stigmates du temps et son regard était celui d'un homme qui avait tout vu et qui avait survécu à tout. Comme le reste de l'assemblée, Liam s'immobilisa en comprenant qu'il était en présence du Gardien du Code, Teague Sparrow, dont Elizabeth lui avait tellement parlé.

- Ôte toi de mon chemin petit. Déclara Teague en écartant Jack sans ménagements.

A la grande surprise de Liam, Jack obéit sans rechigner, le visage fermé.

Teague laissa s'installer le silence, toisant l'assemblée réunie et Liam constata avec surprise que même Barbossa gardait la bouche close même si le regard hostile qu'il lui lança était suffisant pour démêler les sentiments du vieux pirates. Avec lenteur, Teague se tourna vers Liam.

- Est-ce toi qui est responsable de tout ce raffut ?

Liam rougit de plus belle mais affermit sa main sur la garde de son épée.

- Oui Mons.. Capitaine. Se reprit il.

Teague se tourna vers lui, examinant son visage.

- Comment t'appelles tu ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait revendiquer la place du Seigneur Swann ?

Derrière Teague, Liam aperçut l'air effaré de Jack et s'empressa de répondre.

- Liam Turner. Ma mère, Elizabeth Turner, Roi de la Confrérie est morte. En le faisant elle m'a désigné comme successeur ! Dit il d'une voix forte, la colère grandissant en lui en voyant de nombreux Seigneurs cracher à nouveau sur le sol à la mention du nom de sa mère.

- Le titre de Roi n'est pas transmissible petit. Selon le Code seul celui de Seigneur l'est , accompagné de la pièce de huit …

Liam rougit et secoua la tête.

- Je ne revendique pas la place de Roi mais celle de Seigneur des Mers de Chine

- Je vois.. Murmura Teague d'un air songeur en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Jack qui lui fit son sourire le plus innocent.

A cet instant Mistress Ching se leva et se tourna avec déférence vers Teague.

- Capitaine. Il ne peut produire de pièces de huit …

- Mais elles ont été détruites lorsque Barbossa a libéré Calypso ! S'exclama Liam avant d'être réduit au silence par un regard de Teague.

- On ne peut accepter le fils de cette traîtresse, de cette catin qui a négligé ses devoirs envers nous durant plus de vingt ans ! S'insurgea un Seigneur d'une voix de fausset.

Consterné, Liam vit de nombreuses têtes opiner vigoureusement à ces paroles. Sans en tenir compte, Teague se tourna vers Jack.

- Es tu de cet avis gamin ?

Jack eut un air traqué qui eut fait éclater de rire Liam s'il n'avait pas été aussi furieux de la manière dont sa mère était traité et répondit en se déplaçant dans la salle.

- Et bien … Même si le Seigneur Swann ne s'est pas rendue aux précédents conseils…

- C'est peu de le dire ! S'écria Barbossa, tentant de renverser la situation.

- Je disais … Même si Elizabeth ne s'est pas rendue au Conseil… Et même si c'est dur à admettre, elle …Elle nous a mené à une victoire décisive.

- Tu parles nous avons failli tous y passer ! S'exclama Barbossa. Et si cette .. Cette arriviste est devenue Roi c'est uniquement TA faute Jack. Si Turner n'avait pas été libéré, je jurerais que c'est ton rejeton que tu tentes de nous imposer !

Liam se troubla légèrement à ses mots et chercha le regard de Jack qui l'ignora délibérément

- Mais elle était Roi. Et elle a été un bon Roi. Plaida-t-il.

Teague examina le Code d'un air pénétré tandis que les discussions reprenaient. Au bout d'un moment, il referma sèchement le Code imposant le silence aux Seigneurs.

- Le Seigneur Swann a été bannie de la Confrérie. Annonça-t-il tandis que Liam se décomposait, perdu, la réflexion de Barbossa le taraudant plus que jamais.

- Mais… Objecta Jack d'une petite voix qui lui valut un regard assassin de son père.

- Tais toi petit. Ordonna Teague. Le Seigneur Swann a été bannie en tant que Roi. Cependant… Ce qui s'applique à elle, ne s'applique pas à son successeur. Les Mers de Chine ont besoin d'un Seigneur comme cela l'a été de tout temps. C'est écrit dans le Code. Si elle a transmis son titre à ce jeune homme, nous devons l'accepter.

Jack poussa un lourd soupir de soulagement tandis que Barbossa laissait échapper un juron qui lui valut une œillade noire de Teague. Liam, quand à lui le regarda sans comprendre tandis que Mistress Ching se levait, se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- Qu'il en soit fait selon le Code. Soyez le bienvenu parmi nous Liam Turner, Seigneur des Mers de Chine.

Liam abasourdi, regarda les visages hostiles mais matés qui lui faisaient face sans bouger et Jack se précipita vers lui.

- Plante ton épée ! Murmura-t-il à toute vitesse.

Avec un soupir, Liam planta résolument son épée dans le globe et revint prendre place autour de la table, tandis que Jack faisait un grand sourire ironique à Barbossa qui fulminait.

- Commencez donc le Conseil… Suggéra Teague d'un ton de commandement.

Barbossa leva les yeux au ciel et reprit la parole tandis que Teague se retirait dans l'ombre d'où un air mélodieux s'éleva quelques secondes plus tard.

- Calypso est devenue incontrôlable … Elle détruit nos navires

- A qui la faute ? Marmonna Jack, cette fois approuvé par ses condisciples.

- Je suggère donc que nous invoquions Calypso afin de trouver un accord avec elle ! S'exclama Barbossa, s'efforçant de dominer le brouhaha.

- Un accord ! S'exclama Jack, surpris.

- Toutes les choses ont un prix mon petit Jack … Susurra Barbossa. Je propose que nous voyons quel est celui de Calypso.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de palabres épuisants, la décision fut finalement prise. A la grande surprise de Liam, les pirates se rangèrent à l'avis de Barbossa …ils allaient invoquer Calypso….


	16. La vérité & un adieu

_**Bonjour à tous et tout d'abord merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire (certes les reviews seraient agréables aussi !) Voici donc l'ultime chapitre de cette fan fic … Qui sera suivi par un épilogue dans les prochain jour, comme il se doit. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra aux questions que vous pouviez vous poser et ne vous décevra pas . Bonne lecture , reviewez (c'est mon seul salaire) et en tout les cas, merci de votre attention ! **_

_**Attention contenu sexuel léger, déconseillé aux mineurs **_

**Chapitre 15**

Il semblait à Liam que le monde avait soudainement basculé dans la folie tandis que, grelottant sous un vent glacial venu d'on ne savait où, il attendait avec les autres Seigneurs pirates que Calypso daigne se manifester. A ses côtés, un pli inhabituellement soucieux sur le front, Jack fixait l'horizon d'un air concentré.

- Crois tu que ce soit une bonne idée ? Lui demanda Liam tout bas pendant que, quelques pas devant eux, Barbossa adjurait la déesse de se manifester.

- Tais toi. Jeta Jack dans un murmure.

- Quoi ?

- Toujours avoir un plan petit toujours…

- Et tu en as un ? S'étonna Liam.

- Bien sur. Répondit Jack d'un ton sûr de lui.

Pourtant, quelque chose dans son regard empêcha Liam de le croire. Le jeune homme sonda un bref instant les yeux de son amant avant de sentir la peur l'étreindre pour la première fois depuis qu'il côtoyait Jack. Car aussi improbable que ça pouvait paraître, il avait compris que le pirate lui avait menti. Il n'avait pas de plan, pas de solution miracle comme des tortues de mer cette fois. Jack soutint un bref instant son regard avant de détourner les yeux, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir à Liam, que ce dernier le connaissait trop bien.

- Voyons ce qui se passe. Lui glissa-t-il, son regard mobile évaluant déjà d'éventuelles solutions de repli.

Derrière eux, l'air lancinant et agaçant joué par Teague continuait à résonner, le Gardien ne s'étant pas donné la peine de rejoindre l'assemblée des Seigneurs qui, face à la mer, appelaient Calypso. Liam frissonna alors qu'une pluie glacée commençait à tomber sur eux, le vent soufflant de plus en plus fort tandis que la mer si calme auparavant se déchaînait

- C'est ridicule de rester ici. Glissa-t-il à Jack. Tout ce que nous gagnerons c'est de finir trempés. Elle ne viendra pas.

- Tu te trompes Liam. Répondit Jack d'un ton sinistre. Elle est déjà là.

Effaré, Liam tourna son visage vers la mer, tentant de discerner une forme au milieu de la tempête qui se déchaînait de plus belle, un tourbillon noirâtre se formant à la surface de l'eau dont le calme n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

- Calypso ! Hurla Barbossa. Vois tes serviteurs à tes pieds ! Tous Seigneurs parmi les pirates mais pourtant dépendant de toi. Répond à notre appel Calypso !

Liam glapit de terreur tandis que le tourbillon s'approchait de l'endroit où ils se tenaient et recula d'un pas, mouvement vite retenu par la main de Jack qui enserra son bras à le briser.

- Bouge pas. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Le cœur cognant de terreur dans sa poitrine, Liam obéit pourtant, glissant un regard vers Jack dont le visage était à présent impénétrable. Effaré, songeant que tous, y compris Jack, avaient perdu l'esprit, Liam regarda s'approcher inexorablement le tourbillon avant de retenir une exclamation de surprise. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru de prime abord, ce qui s'approchait d'eux n'était pas constitué d'eau mais de milliers de crabes tourbillonnant jusqu'à former une chose au gigantisme monstrueux dont les formes mouvantes constituèrent un corps puis le visage d'une femme.

- Calypso. Lâcha Barbossa d'une voix rauque avant de plier le genou à terre, imité par les autres Seigneurs.

Liam, fasciné et terrifié tout à la fois obéit inconsciemment au bras de Jack qui le tirait vers le bas, le forçant à s'agenouiller lui aussi et riva son regard à celui de la déesse qui les dominait à présent de toute sa taille.

- Baisse la tête ! S'emporta Jack qui gardait pourtant le visage relevé. Fais moi confiance Liam. Jeta-t-il, ses paroles à demi englouties par le rugissement du vent.

Liam s'apprêtait à obtempérer lorsque la « femme » prit la parole d'une voix déformée et inhumaine

- Que me voulez vous ?

- Calypso. S'empressa de dire Barbossa. Nous sommes ici pour implorer ta protection.

- Crétin . Marmonna Jack.

La bouche de la déesse se tordit en ce qui semblait être un rictus méprisant.

- Et pourquoi vous aiderais je ? Vous qui m'avez emprisonnée des siècles durant dans un corps de mortelle ! Je devrais vous détruire !

- Liam l'ami … Prépare toi à fuir pour rester en vie. Glissa Jack

Liam écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vivement vers lui, stupéfait de la décontraction qu'il lisait sur le visage de Jack. Devant eux, Barbossa avança, les bras ouverts.

- Calypso .. Cela s'est passé dans des temps reculés. Nous ne sommes pas les mêmes que les hommes qui t'ont tellement outragée. Pourquoi nous faire la guerre quand nous pouvons t'apporter ce que tu désires le plus au monde ?

- Quoi ? Couina Jack d'un air surpris en jetant un regard traqué autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait présumer de pouvoir combler MES désirs ?! Rugit Calypso.

Barbossa sourit d'un air rusé et Jack poussa un soupir catastrophé alors qu'il comprenait le plan de son ancien second.

- Oh Bugger…

- Quoi ?? Quoi ? S'affola Liam.

- Nous t'offrons un capitaine parmi nous tous … Pour guider tes âmes… Susurra Barbossa.

Liam marqua un net recul en comprenant à son tour où le vieux pirate voulait en venir et sentit une bile amère lui remonter dans la gorge alors que Calypso se penchait sur eux.

- Le Hollandais Volant … Oui, le Hollandais Volant a besoin d'un capitaine… Les âmes…. les âmes des morts ne se satisfont pas de Bill Turner… Ce n'était pas son destin. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix voilée par la tristesse.

- Nous t'écoutons Calypso… Murmura Barbossa avec révérence. Raconte nous l'histoire de ton navire…

A cet instant, la tempête cessa brusquement et la déesse rétrécit jusqu'à former une silhouette humaine à la peau sombre et au regard triste.

- Après Davy Jones et les horreurs qu'il avait commises, le Hollandais Volant retrouva un capitaine… Tel qu'il en avait toujours rêvé, un homme bon, guidant les âmes jusqu'à leur ultime repos…

Liam releva brusquement la tête en comprenant qu'elle parlait de son père. Suspendu à ses lèvres, il regarda la femme se déplacer sur l'eau, flottant au dessus des flots comme d'autres marchaient sur la terre ferme.

- Mais … Ce Capitaine .. Ne voulait pas rester sur son navire… Dix ans, il a servi dix années. Et puis il a rejoint son cœur… Une femme aimante, qui, années après années, l'a attendu fidèlement. Elle ne pouvait plus voir d'autres hommes, vivant recluse parmi les vivants comme son époux vivait reclus parmi les morts. S'éloignant de toutes les tentations, refusant les battements de son cœur… Rien ne comptait plus pour elle que d'arracher son Capitaine au Hollandais Volant… Peu importait ce que ça lui coûtait peu importait le temps qui passait, la flétrissant, peu importait le vide de sa couche…

Liam sentit son cœur se serrer en réalisant ce qu'avait du être l'existence de sa mère durant les premières années de son enfance. Calypso avait raison. Elizabeth avait été seule, vide… A ses cotés, un lourd soupir de regret échappa à Jack et Liam lui lança un regard surpris avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Calypso qui reprenait d'une voix sinistre.

- Seulement… Pour toutes les choses que l'on désire, il y a un prix à payer. Déclara-t-elle durement. Être restée fidèle dix années durant n'était pas suffisant pour séparer le Capitaine de son navire… Le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant ne peut être libéré de sa charge que si un amour lui reste fidèle jusqu'à sa mort… Alors seulement, il retrouve sa liberté…

Un cri étranglé échappa à Jack et Liam se tourna avec stupeur vers son amant, le cœur serré devant l'émotion que Jack ne parvenait pas à dissimuler. Calypso l'entendit et se rapprocha d'eux, sa jupe irréelle ondoyant sous l'effet d'une brise qu'elle seule pouvait sentir.

- Oui Jack Sparrow. Elle le savait. Et il le savait aussi. Fidèle jusqu'à la mort, sans jamais s'approcher de l'océan telle était la condition pour que William Turner reste à ses côtés. Un seul écart… même infime et le pacte était brisé, le Capitaine revenant à son navire sans espoir de délivrance…

Jack ferma les yeux, les images de sa dernière entrevue avec Elizabeth affluant dans sa mémoire. Son air contraint. Le ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle avait prétendu ne pas avoir le choix. Le dialogue muet entre les deux époux avant que Will ne lui demande si elle était sûre d'elle-même, de sa décision. Le pirate sentit à peine la main inquiète de Liam serrer son bras à le briser. Les yeux clos, il comprenait enfin pourquoi Lizzie l'avait chassé…

Calypso se tourna vers Liam, détournant son attention de Jack.

- Toi … Liam Turner … Toi. Susurra-t-elle. Tu pourrais avoir un grand destin… Ton cœur est pur… Et les âmes attendent leur guide…

- Moi …Bredouilla Liam apercevant confusément le sourire satisfait et revanchard de Barbossa derrière la déesse.

- Oui … Toi…. Devient Capitaine du Hollandais Volant et je vous offre ma protection… Vos navires seront épargnés par les tempêtes, vos équipages ne souffriront plus des attaques des sirènes…

- Des sirènes ? Répéta stupidement Liam.

- Elles existent … Répondit Calypso. Toutes les légendes sont vraies Liam Turner. Alors acceptes tu mon offre ? Acceptes tu de devenir le..

- Non !!! Cria brusquement Jack. Non, pas lui. Reprit il d'un ton plus calme à la grande surprise de tous.

Calypso se tourna vers lui, charmeuse.

- Jack Sparrow…. Aurais tu mieux à me proposer ?

Jack sourit à son tour, de ce sourire séducteur que Liam connaissait si bien à présent.

- Liam ne connaît pas les navires… Il ne saurait pas barrer un bâtiment comme le tien… Le Hollandais Volant a besoin d'un vrai Capitaine.

- Jack ! S'exclama Liam en tentant de le retenir.

Jack, les yeux rivés à ceux de Calypso , l'ignora totalement et se releva, s'approchant d'elle.

- Allons ma belle … Je suis le meilleur et tu le sais.

- Pfff. Souffla Barbossa derrière eux.

Calypso fixa Jack.

- Y serais tu prêt Jack Sparrow ? Serais tu capable de convoyer les âmes dans l'autre monde… Dix ans en mer contre un jour à terre …

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'être immortel. Répondit Jack d'un ton joyeux. J'aurais du l'être la première fois si les choses n'avaient pas mal tournées… Et moi aucun amour ne m'attend. Ajouta-t-il d'un air rusé.

Liam tétanisé, fixa Jack, le cœur s'affolant à l'idée de ce que son amant s'apprêtait à faire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Jack se tourna vers lui, lui intimant le silence d'un regard.

- Alors Calypso que décides tu ? Moi … Ou ce jeune Liam sans la moindre expérience…

Calypso ne répondit pas, se contentant de grossir à nouveau à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait d'eux.

- Elle va nous détruire ! S'affola Barbossa. Sparrow !!! Pourquoi es tu intervenu !!

Très calme, Jack se tourna vers son vieil ennemi.

- Non … Messieurs, que ce jour reste dans vos mémoires comme celui où le Capitaine Jack Sparrow est devenu l'Immortel Capitaine Jack Sparrow à bord de son Hollandais Volant ! Déclara-t-il avec emphase.

- NON !! Cria Liam alors que, paraissant venir de nulle part, le Hollandais Volant jaillissait à la surface des flots.

Sans un regard pour lui, Jack avança tandis que Teague, qui s'était finalement approché à l'insu de tous posait sa main sur l'épaule de Liam le retenant.

- Laisse le petit. Laisse mon fils découvrir qu'il est un homme. Murmura-t-il d'un ton dans lequel perçait sa fierté.

Les larmes aux yeux, Liam vit Jack monter sur le navire puis ce dernier disparaître comme il était venu, laissant l'assemblée des pirates perplexe sous le soleil qui brillait à nouveau.

- Jack… Murmura Liam d'un ton douloureux, des larmes salées inondant ses joues.

- Rentre petit. Il n'y a plus rien ici. Lui déclara Teague d'un ton rude.

*

Liam suivit les autres pirates, son épaule emprisonnée par la poigne de fer de Teague qui le poussa sans ménagement sur un siège libre. Les larmes aux yeux, muré dans son chagrin, le jeune homme ne fit pas plus attention aux cris de joie des pirates qu'aux fanfaronnades de Barbossa. Alors que tous se réjouissaient de ce qui leur semblait être une éclatante victoire, lui se sentait vide, abandonné après le départ de Jack. Sans compter qu'après le récit de Calypso, il aurait fallu qu'il soit stupide pour ne pas comprendre que Jack était amoureux de sa mère… De là à en déduire que le pirate ne lui avait fait l'amour que par « remplacement » d'Elizabeth il n'y avait qu'un pas que Liam franchit allègrement…

Autour de lui, les pirates riaient et chantaient, leurs esprits apaisés à l'idée de pouvoir à présent naviguer sans craindre que la fureur de Calypso se déverse sur eux. Le jeune homme se sentait doublement trahi et abandonné par Jack, qui l'avait pris pour aimer sa mère à travers lui avant de l'abandonner pour devenir immortel et s' arroger le destin qui avait été celui de son père. Pourtant, ce qui écoeurait le plus Liam à cet instant c'était la joie mauvaise des pirates qui fêtaient leur victoire. Aucun d'eux ne savait il donc ce que être Capitaine du Hollandais Volant signifiait ? Jack le savait il lui-même ? Aucun d'eux ne savait ce que représentait vraiment la charge de guide des âmes, ce que c'était de convoyer jours après jours, nuits après nuits, les âmes des malheureux trouvant la mort en mer… Liam soupira en se rappelant du regard de son père à son retour, l'expression de peine et de lassitude au fond de ses yeux à peine masquée par sa joie de retrouver sa femme et de découvrir son enfant. Will lui avait peu parlé de sa charge, mais finalement il n'en n'avait eu nul besoin, ses yeux et son visage parlant pour lui lorsque le vent amenait jusqu'à eux le bruit du tocsin signalant que l'océan avait réclamé une nouvelle existence. Liam jeta un coup d'œil sur les pirates qui l'entouraient, songeant qu'aucun d'eux ne comprenait la malédiction du Hollandais Volant…

Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, le cœur serré à l'étouffer, Liam se leva bruyamment, renversant le siège sur lequel Teague Sparrow l'avait poussé. Brusquement interrompus dans leurs manifestations de joie, les pirates se tournèrent vers lui , leurs visages dénotant leur surprise de le voir si sombre en une si éclatante journée. En colère tant après Jack qu'après le destin et les pirates tout entiers, Liam leva son verre sans y penser.

- Vous tous… Vous qui fêtez votre « victoire » avez-vous pensé à celui qui, par sa générosité s'est sacrifié pour vous ! Connaissez vous le poids de la charge qui repose à présent sur les épaules de Jack Sparrow ! S'exclama Liam d'une voix où perçait sa colère à peine retenue.

Teague lui lança un long regard approbateur tandis que Barbossa haussait les épaules d'un air négligent. Liam se tourna vers ce dernier, décidé à s'en prendre violemment à lui lorsque Mistress Ching prit à son tour la parole.

- En effet ! Le Seigneur Turner a raison… Levons tous nos verres au Seigneur Sparrow, premier de notre confrérie à devenir Capitaine du Hollandais Volant, nous assurant ainsi la fortune…

- S'il daigne remplir sa mission. Marmonna Barbossa d'une voix si basse que seul Liam l'entendit.

Écœuré, le jeune homme repoussa violemment son siège et s'éloigna de la table, laissant les pirates se réjouir et préférant laisser s'écouler sa peine dans la solitude…

*

Quelques heures après le départ de Liam, les Seigneurs avaient totalement oublié le jeune homme et Jack et se bataillaient joyeusement lorsque les lourdes portes de la salle de la Confrérie s'ouvrirent, laissant le passage à un Jack Sparrow rayonnant.

- Oh … C'est pas vrai … Marmonna Barbossa.

Jack, un grand sourire aux lèvres contempla l'assemblée des pirates, une longue cicatrice barrant à présent son torse à l'endroit du cœur et il prit d'un geste familier la chope de rhum de son vieil ennemi.

- Tu permets… Il y a pas beaucoup de rhum sur mon navire. Déclara-t-il en la vidant d'un trait.

Agacé, Barbossa lui lança un regard glacial et se tourna vers les pirates, les prenant à témoin.

- Et que fais tu ici Jack ? Ne devrais tu pas être sur le Hollandais Volant à charrier des âmes ?

Jack lui sourit d'un air décontracté et s'empara d'une nouvelle bouteille de rhum

- Un jour à terre Hector … Une journée avant le départ pour dix ans. Déclara Jack tout en fouillant l'assemblée du regard. Où est Liam ?

Barbossa haussa les épaules d'un air d'ignorance et le visage de Jack se teinta d'inquiétude.

- Il est derrière. Intervint la voix de Teague. Dans la forteresse.

L'espace d'un instant les regards du père et du fils se croisèrent dans une mutuelle et inhabituelle compréhension avant que Jack ne se dirige vers la porte d'une démarche chancelante.

- Et on peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire ! S'exclama Barbossa.

Jack ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, s'emparant au passage d'une seconde bouteille de rhum.

- On va faire une grande fête … Et vous n'êtes pas invités ! Déclara-t-il joyeusement avant de sortir sans qu'aucun pirate n'ait le temps d'intervenir.

*

Liam, la tête appuyé sur ce qui était censé être une fenêtre (ou du moins y ressemblait) fixait l'horizon avec tristesse lorsque la voix de Jack retentit derrière lui.

- Et bien que fais tu ici petit ? Demanda-t-il en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

En entendant sa voix, Liam se retourna avec vivacité, un sourire heureux illuminant son visage avant d'être rapidement remplacé par une expression contrainte tandis qu'il se remémorait les révélations de Calypso.

Jack leva une des bouteilles qu'il portait.

- Un peu de rhum ? Suggéra-t-il en dissimulant la bouffée d'émotion soudaine qu'il ressentit en découvrant les yeux rougis par les larmes de Liam.

- Tu l'aimais .. Murmura Liam

Jack baissa la tête un instant, le jeune homme lui posant précisément la question qu'il avait redouté depuis leur première rencontre.

- Je crois .. Oui. Souffla-t-il.

- Je vois… Répondit Liam d'un ton douloureux en détournant le regard.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, Jack se mordant les lèvres alors qu'il ne savait comment expliquer à Liam ce qu'il ressentait.

- Alors toi et moi … Ce n'était qu'une manière d'être avec elle. Reprit le jeune homme d'une voix atone.

- Je … au début oui. Confessa Jack. Mais plus après…

- Plus après. Répéta Liam d'un ton ironique que Jack ne lui avait jamais entendu.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui et lui arracha la bouteille des mains, buvant le liquide ambré à longs traits.

- Et pourquoi es tu ici au juste Jack ? Ne devrais tu pas être sur ton nouveau bâtiment ?

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, ne sachant comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment mais Liam reprit d'un ton amer.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté ? Pourquoi t'être proposé Jack ?

- Parce que je voulais être immortel… Répondit Jack en baissant les yeux, impuissant devant son incapacité à dévoiler ses sentiments.

- Tu as l'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence non ? Tu es déjà immortel… Alors pourquoi Jack ? Parce que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans ma mère finalement ? Parce que comme ça tu espères la voir de l'autre côté… Libérée de la promesse faite à mon père tu pourras enfin l'avoir. Cracha Liam. C'était ça ton plan Jack ?

Jack encaissa le choc et le fixa, l'air effaré.

- Non … Non je n'y ai même pas songé … Je …

- Allons Jack . Tu dois bien avoir une raison non ? Tu en as toujours une .. Une justification personnelle, égoïste explique tout tes actes ! S'écria Liam en reprenant une gorgée de rhum.

- Elle te voulait toi ! Finit par lâcher Jack. Et je ne voulais pas … Je . Pas toi. Déclara-t-il d'un ton vibrant d'impuissance.

Liam s'étrangla à demi en découvrant l'expression de son visage. Jack ne mentait pas. Il l'avait fait pour lui. Le voyant suffoquer, le pirate se précipita sur lui, l'enserrant brutalement.

- Liam ! S'exclama Jack en lui frappant dans le dos.

Le jeune homme reprit sa respiration avec difficultés tandis que Jack gardait leurs deux corps enlacés.

- Je … ça va. Annonça Liam

- Tu ne devrais vraiment pas boire de rhum petit. Murmura Jack sans desserrer son étreinte.

- Non … Je ne devrais pas. Souffla Liam alors que leurs bouches se rapprochaient, se cherchant.

L'instant d'après, leurs souffles se mêlaient tandis que leurs langues se goûtaient avec passion. Au bout d'un long moment, Jack s'écarta légèrement de lui, glissant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Liam le souffle court et incapable de bouger riva ses yeux aux siens pendant que la main de Jack descendait lentement le long de son cou, ses doigts défaisant habilement les boutons de la chemise qu'il portait.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec elle. Souffla Jack ses yeux dans ceux de Liam.

Un sourire languide éclaira le visage du jeune homme alors qu'il comprenait que le pirate était sincère. A son tour Liam laissa ses mains courir sur le corps de son amant, ses doigts effleurant la cicatrice semblable à celle de son père.

- Ça te fait mal ?Demanda-t-il tout bas.

- J'ai connu pire… Répondit Jack avec un sourire bravache.

Sans attendre de réponse de son amant, Jack le poussa doucement vers la couche qui était présente dans la coin de la pièce, ses mains pressées défaisant les vêtements de Liam qui l'attira à lui pour un long baiser langoureux. Les yeux dans ceux de Liam, Jack descendit doucement sa bouche sur son torse puis sur son bas ventre, sa langue le préparant à le recevoir tandis que Liam poussait des gémissements de plaisir. Au bout d'un long moment, Jack prit possession de lui, lui faisant l'amour plus passionnément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait à aucune femme. Liam se crispa sous lui, gémissant sans retenue, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Oubliant l'amour que Jack avait ressenti pour sa mère, oubliant les pirates qui, non loin de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, continuaient à fêter leur « victoire ». Oubliant même qu'à la fin de la journée, Jack devrait partir comme son père avant lui.

La réalité les rattrapa brutalement lorsqu' alors qu'ils étaient tendrement enlacés, Jack leva le visage vers la fenêtre observant le jour qui commençait à décroître

- C'est l'heure Liam. Déclara-t-il en s'arrachant à ses bras pour remettre les vêtements que leur étreinte passionnée avait éparpillés dans la pièce.

Les lèvres serrées, Liam le regarda un instant s'habiller, son regard glissant sur la cicatrice qu'il portait, ravalant son envie de lui crier de rester. Jack surprit son regard et le regarda avec sérieux.

- Mon cœur est en sécurité Liam. Je n'emprisonnerais personne avec cette charge.

Liam baissa les yeux, honteux que ses pensées aient été aussi transparentes pour son amant. Il hocha silencieusement la tête, comprenant que par ce geste, Jack lui signifiait qu'il était libre, qu'il ne lui demandait pas de l'attendre au contraire de ce que son propre père avait fait avec Elizabeth.

- Tu ne me dois rien Liam. Comme prévu entre nous. Ajouta Jack, ses yeux dans les siens.

Liam sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge et se pencha sur ses propres vêtements, se préparant à s'habiller.

- Je t'accompagne jusqu'au quai… Commença-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Jack le prit doucement par le bras et le força à se retourner vers lui.

- Non … Reste ici… Je ne veux pas emporter le souvenir de tes larmes Liam. Tu es un pirate petit. Ne regrette jamais rien… La vie… Elle est trop courte pour cela. Déclara Jack en posant un léger baiser sur sa bouche.

Liam ferma les yeux, savourant une dernière fois le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer, se retrouvant seul dans la pièce dans laquelle flottait encore l'odeur de son amant. Avec un soupir lourd de regrets, Liam se dirigea vers la fenêtre et posa ses yeux remplis de larmes sur l'horizon. Quelques minutes plus tard, le soleil mourut dans l'océan et Liam détourna le regard.

C'était fini. Le Hollandais Volant était parti.


	17. Epilogue

_**Bien voici donc la fin de cette histoire, qui je l'espère vous a plu. Lisez et si vous avez pris plaisir à cette fiction… Laissez moi un petit message. En tout les cas, merci à vous d'avoir suivi cette histoire qui était une première pour moi dans la fic longue Yaoi. **_

**Épilogue**

_L'île des Épaves_

Dans la forteresse silencieuse, Liam se leva sans bruit, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine aussi fort que la toute la première fois. Dans quelques heures, le soleil se lèverait à l'horizon. Dans quelques heures Jack reviendrait…

Cela faisait à présent dix ans que le jeune homme avait dit adieu à son amant, à l'issue d'une ultime journée qui l'avait laissé seul et bouleversé. Les premières semaines suivant le départ de Jack , Liam était resté apathique, sans rien faire, sans rien espérer Et puis … Teague était venu le voir et le vieil homme l'avait chassé de la Forteresse, l'encourageant à faire son chemin seul.

_- Écoute moi petit … Il n'y a qu'une seule règle importante ici. Ce que tu peux faire et ce que tu ne peux pas faire …Avait il dit_

_- Ça fait deux … Avait observé Liam ._

_Teague n'avait pas paru tenir compte de l'interruption et avait continué. _

_- Bien sûr tu pourrais rester ici et surveiller l'horizon jour après jour en attendant le retour de Jack._

_- Et pourquoi pas ! S'était exclamé Liam, sur la défensive. _

_- C'est-ce que ta mère a fait d'ailleurs … Elle s'est coupé du monde, de tous et elle a attendu ton père… _

_Liam avait baissé les yeux en repensant à la silhouette solitaire d'Elizabeth sur la falaise, scrutant l'horizon chaque jour, attendant le retour de celui qu'elle aimait. Même après le retour de Will. _

_- Ce n'était pas mon père qu'elle attendait … Ce n'était plus lui qu'elle espérait. Murmura Liam. _

_Teague avait soupiré lourdement et avait posé sa main noueuse sur l'épaule de Liam. _

_- Peut être …Mais ta mère a fait son choix petit. Elle s'est condamnée à vivre à terre, elle s'est enchaînée elle-même parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas celle qu'elle était. _

_- Et qui était elle ? Avait demandé Liam, curieux de la réponse du Gardien._

_- Qui le sait … Avait répondu Teague. Une chose est sûre c'est que ta mère a choisi de fuir la vie, de fuir les tentations pour être sûre de réussir. _

_Liam avait soupiré lourdement. _

_- A-t-elle seulement aimé mon père …. _

_Teague avait sourit. _

_- Liam, soit tu peux accepter l'idée que ta mère aimait ton père tout en aimant mon fils soit tu ne le peux pas … _

_Liam avait détourné le regard, le cœur serré en songeant que Jack aussi avait aimé sa mère, même s'il ne l'avait jamais possédée. L'espace d'un instant il se demanda si le pirate aurait confié son cœur à Elizabeth…_

_- Je ne pense pas. Avait déclaré Teague, semblant lire dans ses pensées. Jack accorde trop de prix à la liberté pour en priver quelqu'un d'autre…Surtout si cette personne a de l'importance pour lui. _

_- Alors c'est mon père qui a mal agi ? Avait demandé Liam avec tristesse. _

_Teague avait haussé les épaules, dédaignant de répondre à sa question. _

_- Pourquoi ressasser le passé Liam… Ta mère a eu le choix, le même que celui qui est le tien à présent … Tu peux te conduire comme elle et attendre … ou alors tu peux vivre ton existence et profiter de la chance que Jack t'a offerte en prenant ta place à la barre du Hollandais Volant. A toi de voir petit…_

Liam avait choisi. Il avait vécu sa vie. Il avait navigué sur les flots et poursuivi Barbossa. Il avait récupéré le Pearl. Pour Jack. Parce que durant les dix années qui s'étaient à présent écoulées, jamais son cœur n'avait battu pour quiconque hormis Jack. De même, il avait assouvi les besoins de sa chair seul, repoussant loin de lui la tentation des corps souples et fermes des jeunes mousses qui hantaient le pont du Black Pearl. Cela n'avait pas été difficile pour Liam. Son cœur ne battait que pour Jack. Souvent alors qu'il attendait le pirate, il songeait à ce qu'avait du être la vie de sa mère, déchirée entre son amour pour son père et son désir de Jack. Elle avait attendu le retour du pirate tout en sachant qu'il lui était refusé, que si elle succombait une fois, même infime, elle condamnerait Will à guider les âmes pour l'éternité. Elizabeth avait passé dix ans avec ses souvenirs, dix années à faire vivre Jack, Will, Barbossa et les autres à travers les récits qu'elle faisait à Liam. Puis Will avait été libéré, comme il se devait et comme elle l'avait toujours voulu. Sauf que la présence de Will à ses côtés n'avait apparemment pas suffit. Elizabeth n'avait jamais oublié Jack…. Et elle était morte. Pas de vieillesse ou d'une autre maladie. Mais de langueur et de chagrin. Liam soupira en songeant à son destin, comprenant enfin que c'étaient les remords qui avaient poussés Will dans la tombe si vite après la mort de celle qui lui avait offert sa vie entière et lui avait sacrifié une part de son bonheur.

Une lueur d'un vert éclatant ramena Liam au présent et un sourire à la fois heureux et nostalgique étira ses lèvres tandis que pour la seconde fois de son existence, il attendait le retour du Capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Sauf que cette fois, c'était dans ses mains que reposait la liberté du Capitaine. Oubliant toute pudeur, Liam se mit à courir en direction de Jack, comme, enfant, il avait couru dans les bras du père qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois.

Jack le reçut avec surprise, le serrant étroitement contre lui avant de s'écarter comme pour le regarder.

- Je t'ai manqué hein .. Badina Jack pour dissimuler le plaisir que la présence de Liam lui causait.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point … Murmura Liam d'une voix étranglée.

Jack avait changé…. Son visage pourtant aussi jeune que lorsqu'il était parti, avait à présent une expression plus grave, plus mature. Liam croisa les yeux de Jack et réprima un cri de dépit en découvrant la lassitude qui les habitait désormais. Où était donc l'insouciance légendaire de Jack ?

- Alors Liam dis moi .. Tu t'es marié, femme enfants tout ça ? Demanda Jack d'un ton amusé.

- Non … Répondit Liam presque choqué qu'il puisse supposer une chose pareille. Non Jack … Je, j'ai repris le Pearl à Barbossa…

A ces mots et au grand plaisir de Liam, les yeux de Jack pétillèrent comme si le pirate n'était jamais parti, le temps et la séparation brusquement effacés par le sourire qui illumina ses traits . Lentement, Jack s'approcha du Pearl sur lequel il monta, suivi par Liam. La main de Jack caressa doucement le bois sombre du navire et il se tourna vers son jeune amant.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois le Capitaine du Black Pearl Liam.

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête et s'approcha de Jack.

- Je ne le suis pas … Je l'ai repris pour toi Jack. C'est ton navire, il l'a toujours été.

Un instant, le visage de Jack s'assombrit et il détourna le regard.

- J'ai déjà un navire Liam…

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y retourner, tu n'as pas à le faire… Commença Liam .

Jack le fixa sans comprendre et Liam, le cœur battant, continua.

- Je t'ai attendu Jack…

Jack le regarda avec dans les yeux un mélange d'admiration, de tendresse et de regrets.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça Liam… Je ne te laisserais pas sacrifier ta liberté, ta vie … pour moi. Lorsque j'ai proposé à Calypso de te prendre ta place, je savais que je passerais le reste de mon existence à guider les âmes… Alors…

- Non … Jack, je t'en prie, n'y retourne pas…

Le pirate secoua la tête, un sourire lointain aux lèvres.

- Ma décision est prise Liam… Comment pourrais je vivre ici ? Condamné à rester à terre…

- Nous serions ensembles …

- Liam. L'océan c'est ma vie. Naviguer… C'est-ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire… Parce que tout ça c'est la liberté. Déclara Jack en embrassant d'un geste ce qui les entourait. Je ne te forcerais pas à y renoncer… Je ne te demanderais pas ça… Je ne suis pas comme.. S'interrompit brutalement Jack

- Comme mon père. Finit Liam à sa place.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant, tout deux songeant à la silhouette d'Elizabeth attendant jour après jour que Will revienne puis rêvant à l'océan et à la liberté qui tout deux lui avait été refusés.

- Tu finirais par regretter Liam. Murmura Jack. Et moi aussi. Peut être pas demain ni le jour d'après… Mais dans deux, trois ou quatre ans… Lorsque le manque se fera trop sentir, lorsque l'océan nous apportera sa brise salée…

- Je comprends. Souffla Liam avec un pincement au cœur.

Jack lui sourit avec douceur et attira le jeune homme qui n'en était plus un à lui.

- Je sais. Répondit il simplement en l'embrassant.

L'instant d'après, les deux hommes se retrouvaient allongés sur le grand lit du capitaine du Pearl, leurs corps s'épousant étroitement alors qu'ils savouraient leurs retrouvailles. Leur première étreinte fut rapide, empressée puis leur souffle à peine repris, ils s'unirent à nouveau, prenant cette fois le temps de se redécouvrir.

- Un seul jour tout les dix ans c'est si peu . Murmura Liam contre le torse de son amant.

- Tout dépend de cette journée… Répondit Jack, reprenant inconsciemment les mots que Will avaient dit à son père des années plus tôt .

Liam hocha la tête pendant que Jack se levait avec souplesse, fourrageant dans les affaires qu'il avait apportées. Liam le regarda faire sans comprendre et réprima un mouvement de surprise en voyant Jack se tourner vers lui avec dans les mains un ouvrage qu'il reconnut au premier coup d'œil. Le Code des Pirates…

- Le vieux Teague me l'a confié lorsque je l'ai emmené de l'autre côté. Déclara Jack. Acceptes tu de le garder pour moi ?

- Oui. Souffla Liam avec émotion. Bien sur que oui Jack.

- Tu feras un meilleur Gardien que je n'aurais jamais pu l'être malgré mes nombreux talents. Sourit Jack.

Liam lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha de son amant pour se saisir du précieux livre.

- Tu savais donc que je serais là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non je l'espérais… Murmura Jack en l'attirant de nouveau à lui.

Le temps passa ainsi pour les deux amants qui se retrouvaient enfin. Lorsque le jour commença à décliner, Liam vit sans surprise la silhouette immatérielle de Calypso venir vers eux.

- Tu es libre Jack… Murmura la déesse. Un amour fidèle t'as attendu, dix ans durant comme il se doit. Tu peux rester ici si tu le souhaites.

Liam, les larmes aux yeux se détourna tandis que Jack souriait à la déesse.

- Et laisser un autre barrer mon navire ? Quel Capitaine ferait ce genre de chose ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton joueur.

La déesse les regarda tout deux avant de sourire à son tour.

- Le Hollandais Volant attend son Capitaine… Dit elle en s'estompant.

Jack se retourna vers Liam qui se força à lui sourire et lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Au revoir Liam.

- Je serais là Jack. Tout les dix ans je serais là.

Une boule dans la gorge, Jack ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser ses lèvres froides sur celles de Liam.

- Prend soin de mon navire Liam.

- Je le ferais.

- Je n'en doute pas Capitaine Liam Turner. Répondit Jack en reprenant le chemin du Hollandais Volant.

Quelques instants plus tard, le soleil se couchait, emmenant Jack loin de Liam pour dix nouvelles années. Le cœur lourd, Liam le regarda disparaître à l'horizon et se tourna vers le livre que Jack lui avait confié. Avec un sourire, il en caressa la couverture comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt pour la peau de son amant. Puis, il se dirigea vers la barre du Pearl alors que son équipage revenait à bord conformément à ses instructions. Sans leur accorder un regard, Liam fixa l'horizon et commença à fredonner doucement la chanson qu'Elizabeth lui avait apprise lorsqu'il était enfant. La chanson des pirates.

Il sourit en s'en apercevant et accorda une pensée à sa mère qui avait passé une partie de sa vie à attendre le retour d'un homme aussi insaisissable que l'océan. Un homme bien. Son regard se posa sur le Code des Pirates que Jack lui avait confié et son sourire s'élargit. La légende de Jack ne mourrait jamais. Il y veillerait. Il consignerait les histoires dans le Code, pour que les ceux à venir sachent que les légendes sur les pirates étaient vraies.. Et ainsi l'âme de Jack vivrait… à travers sa légende… à travers lui.

**FIN **

_**A bientôt pour d'autres histoires réunissant d'autres personnages, d'autres pairings… du moins je l'espère ! **_


End file.
